Crystal Tokyo Anime Tales: Rayearth
by Rainbow169
Summary: The Magic Knights have attacked in Crystal Tokyo, so the new Dessert Senshi have been summoned. But why would characters from an anime series be attacking the Sailor Senshi?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes

The general Sailor Moon idea and characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. But the plot and the Dessert Senshi belong to me. This is set after the BSSM series, it's a new series about a new generation of Senshi in Crystal Tokyo. In this series and in the four next ones, characters from other anime appear as the villains. The Magic Knights and Mokona are in this one. I of course have my Senshi list:

Maria Delgado is Sailor Butterscotch

Kurumi Kino is Sailor Caramel

Mortimer Wellington is Sailor Chocolate

Parallax Katzenjammer is Sailor Cinnamon

Basil Anderson is Sailor Licorice

Serena McDouglas is Sailor Peanut Butter

Rainbow Sparkles is Sailor Peppermint

Ahmed Hussein is Sailor Vanilla

Madoka Hino is Sailor Bubble Gum

Pierre Fromage is Sailor Cookie

Bridget O'Malley is Sailor Cupcake

Jessica Cornflower is Sailor Jellybean

Akane Aino is Sailor Lollipop

Mozzarella Rigatoni is Sailor Marshmallow

Sakura Mizuno is Sailor Milkshake

Galaxy Chang is Sailor Popsicle

Prologue

There was a gathering at the Crystal Palace. Not only were the former 8 Sailor Senshi there, but so were the 3 guardian cats. Waiting in a separate room were 12 youths from 12 different countries. They were summoned to Crystal Tokyo and were chosen specifically for the Senshi auras that lay dormant inside them. Their fate was to be decided at this meeting.

"Rei, can you tell us about the dream you had when you came back from Canada?" Neo-Queen Serenity started. Rei Hino nodded.

"Yes. It was of our powers doubling and then gaining a sweet sensation, like the one you get from candy," Rei explained. Luna nodded.

"An old Silver Millennium prophecy. The second generation of Sailor Senshi were always referred to as the 'Dessert Senshi' by the oracles."

"Also, it was always said that one shall mimic but not replace the Moon. This must be why Small Lady has not moved past the Sailor Chibi Moon form, because she is not needed to get any stronger," Artemis added.

"So I'll never move on to be a real Sailor Senshi? Why?" Chibi-Usa whined.

"Because the Moon Princess was never meant to fight if her Queen is in power. That's why you have 16 new Senshi who are going to protect you," Setsuna explained. Chibi-Usa relaxed a little, but not entirely. That would explain why I had to do her training in the past and not here, she thought. Neo Queen Serenity set a box on the table; inside were the names of the new Senshi and also which powers they would receive. Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, since they had their own children they were taking care of already, had agreed to only take one Senshi each and they each took their slip of paper out. The Outer Senshi took four slips out, and the four that were left Neo-Queen Serenity kept for herself; they were to stay at the palace. With that, the destinies of the 12 youths were set.


	2. Belated Arrival

Chapter 1: Belated Arrival

"We have now reached Ichigo Airport in Crystal Tokyo. Thank you for flying Shanghai Airlines." The announcement blared as Galaxy Chang stood up to pull her bag out of the overhead compartment. Just you wait, Galaxy, she thought grimly yet hopefully, soon you'll get to be in the company of Sailor Senshi. Then you can travel with the Queen and you won't have to do this. Galaxy hated flying in airplanes, as they were too small for her 6' 8" and plump frame. She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. The Tenou family, she read, and the note also said that she would share the house with two girls and a boy who were coming to Crystal Tokyo to be Sailor Senshi. She hoped the girls were pretty and feminine, and that the boy was handsome.

Haruka Tenou waited inside Ichigo Airport impatiently. She wondered why the girl from China would have to come the day after the other three, what could've taken her so long? She had been told a few things about the girl, that she was very large and that her name was Galaxy Chang, but that was about it. Suddenly she saw who it might be, towering above the crowd. The girl had long purple hair with a dark green bow and she shoved her way to Haruka eagerly.

"Sorry I couldn't make it, but I wanted to make sure my clothes were neat and that I had all the proper look and..." Haruka almost snickered at how prissy this Galaxy girl was being, she knew Galaxy might get along okay with Serena but she could almost imagine the fights that would ensue when she met the other two.

Elsewhere, Ami Mizuno, Michiru Kaiou, and Setsuna Meiou were sitting around and sipping tea. A teenage girl sat on the floor, watching a Wedding Peach DVD. Ami looked up as the girls on the screen played out their magical transformations and she fingered nervously at a bracelet that was in her pocket. There was a knock on the door and Galaxy burst in, Haruka carrying the new girl's bags for her. The girl who was watching Wedding Peach leaped up and gave Galaxy a big hug.

"Hi! Now we're all here and do you like Wedding Peach and is that a real sapphire on your necklace!" the girl gushed in a Scottish accent.

"Serena...let her get in first..." Michiru mumbled, though she was amused, Serena's behavior reminded her much of the way the Queen used to act.

"That's fine, she's just a cute, friendly girl," Galaxy said, but she gently pushed Serena off of her. Then they were startled by the sounds of a bang and a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me I have to fight with you Senshi already!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"No, the other two here were baking a cake. I better see what was going on," Haruka said. In the kitchen, the microwave was bubbling over with a strange brown and red goop, it was spilling out onto the floor and the two rotund teens who were there also had the goop on them. Haruka thought the scene reminded her of something she had heard Usagi did once, and she was glad they didn't do it on a cooking show like Usagi.

"Interesting. So THAT'S what happens if you mix baking soda and tomatoes in the microwave," the boy was saying. The girl was snickering at him.

"What was going on here?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Pierre doesn't know how to cook and I thought it was funny!" blurted out the girl; she obviously sounded Australian.

"So what? I wasn't cooking, I was doing a science experiment!" the first retorted, his accent was French.

"What exactly did you do? I thought you said you were baking a cake, but some of that stuff looks like tomatoes," Haruka said.

"They are. I was doing an acids and bases mix with heat," Pierre explained.

"But not in the microwave! That's for cooking! They're gonna be all mad at you and you'll get in trouble, just like my character Green did when she..."

"Fine. But you didn't stop me." Pierre snapped, interrupting Rainbow.

"Because I thought it was funny..."

"Both of you clean this up," Haruka ordered sternly before walking out of the room. She rolled her eyes, wondering what had possessed that silly boy to mess up their kitchen in the name of science? Back in the sitting room, Ami beckoned Galaxy to come by her for a present. She pulled the bracelet out of her pocket.

"Jewelery! How beautiful!" Galaxy exclaimed. She put it on and held it up to the light. She could see a strange symbol etched around it, "But what's this thing on it? It kind of looks like the marking for Mercury."

"It IS the marking for Mercury. Though you might be called something different now, you are one of the two successors to Sailor Mercury, and the one who shares the ice magic," Ami explained.

"Sailor Mercury?" Galaxy repeated. She closed her eyes and a deep blue light seemed to form the bracelet into a new image...a sweet cold snack on a stick? Was she Sailor Popsicle? She shook her head, she wasn't a fighter. She handed the bracelet back to Ami. "I'm sorry, but if I fight monsters, then I'll ruin my looks." Ami was shocked. She stared at the bracelet, then back to Galaxy, and her eyes stayed there, staring at the Chinese girl in disbelief.

"I thought that when I first received the wand of Neptune, but it soon became much more important to make sure people are safe. Don't you want the world to remain beautiful and not scarred by evil?" Michiru reasoned with the new Senshi.

"If she doesn't want it, I'll take the Senshi bracelet!" Serena butted in.

"You can't have that one, you'll get your Senshi powers sometime," Michiru reassured her. Just then, the door was slammed open by a strange, dinosaur-like creature. Ami quickly gave Galaxy the bracelet back before hiding behind the chair. Galaxy glared at her.

"What, so I'M supposed to fight that thing!"

"Yes, I don't have the power anymore. Please, you must do it. Otherwise there's no point in you being here," Ami begged. Galaxy then remembered. If she went back, she would have ride that stupid airplane again.

"How dare you threaten me with airline travel! Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" The dinosaur creature stared confusedly as Galaxy turned into Sailor Popsicle, her Senshi outfit fitting nicely around her plump body. Then it cleared its head and charged at her, though not moving very fast.

"Shabon Spray!" she called, and the room was filled with a cool blue fog, "Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a better attack here! I can't kill a monster with fog!" Sailor Popsicle complained.

"Please, Mrs. Mizuno, give me Senshi powers too! Why did you only give out one bracelet?" begged Serena.

"Because Luna and Artemis can only create one a day. And as to why we didn't have them 16 days early, we just didn't know that far in advance. Also, Luna and Artemis needed to charge up their powers again, it's been so long since they've created Senshi transformation objects for people," Ami explained as she pulled Serena out of the room to safety.

"Let me go! What about the Outer Senshi, can't they fight too?" Serena asked. Ami shook her head.

"No, we all lost our ability to be Sailor Senshi, that's why we're giving the powers to your group." In the foggy room, both Sailor Popsicle and the dinosaur were having a hard time finding each other. The dinosaur kept shooting energy beams out of its mouth but most of them were missing the Senshi and hitting holes in the walls.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A stream of sweet pink hearts shot through one of the holes, hitting the dinosaur. By then the fog had begun to clear and Sailor Popsicle could see a new Senshi in the room, one who looked like the Princess only she was dressed in a pink Senshi outfit.

"Huh! Why are you dressed like that? Princesses aren't fighters!" she exclaimed, confused.

"Not really, no. I'm just a Senshi in training, Sailor Chibi Moon. But I still came to help you since you're new," the pink girl answered.

"Well, how do we get rid of that thing?" Sailor Popsicle asked as she jumped away from another energy beam.

"What if you made your fog inside its body? That might make it explode, like an overly-inflated balloon. Here. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon's pink hearts flew inside the dinosaur's mouth, opening it.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Popsicle called and focused her bubble fog into the dinosaur's mouth. This made its stomach expand and it looked like it had swallowed a giant bloated ball before it exploded, leaving a residue of colorful dust. Upon observation, Ami noticed that the dust was red, green, and blue. She stored that information in her brain for later.


	3. A Wish Granted

Chapter 2: A Wish Granted  
Umi Ryuuzaki had had it with Mokona. She knew, rationally, that he was their source of food and also that they owed him a great debt to the way that he helped them in Cephiro. But she still couldn't shake her hatred for him. She wanted to rip that stupid stuffed rabbit open and see what he was made of. Even better, she wanted to make him fight the Sailor Senshi. Maybe they would kill him for her. She picked Mokona up and flung him onto the teleportation mirror. Fuu Hououji and Hikaru Shidou entered just in time to see Mokona disappear in a flash. 

What are you DOING! Hikaru shrieked.

If the Sailor Senshi kill him, then we'll have to get food from their world or else starve! Fuu added. Umi glared at both of them, then gave an evil smile.

Who says the Senshi will kill him? He's probably got powers we don't even know about.That's true, but you shouldn't send him into danger like that. What if one of them kept him as a pet and turned him to their side? You know very well about the tales of Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal messing with people's minds, it could brainwash Mokona, Fuu worried.

Serena McDouglas was jealous. Why did someone like Galaxy, who didn't even approve of girls fighting, get to be a Sailor Senshi, while, she, Serena the biggest fan of magical girl anime ever, didn't even get one lousy magic spell? She gazed at her poster of Wedding Peach tearfully.

Why not me first? Will I be the last one? I know I have to be a Senshi. What would be the point of the Queen calling me here if I wasn't? she whimpered aloud, flopping back on her bed with a sigh. She sat up quickly, startled, as her door swung open. 

It's finally dark enough! Let's go outside; we can look at the stars and planets through my telescope, Pierre suggested eagerly. Serena shrugged and followed him out the door and to the backyard, where Rainbow, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Ami were waiting.

Where's Galaxy? Serena asked.

She didn't want to look with us. She said that she thinks science is for boys only, Haruka answered, rolling her eyes.

She's going to have a difficult time here; Crystal Tokyo is a matriarchy and many people have reversed their beliefs about gender, Ami mused. She stared into the sky, as if she were channeling the last of her power from Mercury, and then she took a red bracelet out of her pocket.

Who's that for? Me? Serena asked, forgetting all about stargazing.

Yes. You are the second successor to my powers. What your powers will be, I don't know, I know they're not going to be like Sailor Popsicle's are, though, Ami answered. Serena bounced around, squealing happily.

I'm a Sailor Senshi! I'm a Sailor Senshi!What's that! exclaimed Pierre, turning away from the telescope quickly. Three strangely-colored meteors shot through the sky--blue, purple, and green! They seemed to be coming closer and closer, and as they got closer, the viewers could see streaks of black in the meteors. 

Look out! Haruka shouted, the 8 of them all jumped out of the way as the meteors hit the ground, creating a bright flash of blue, purple, and green energy all mixed together. As the light faded, they could see the figure of a Sailor Senshi standing. The mysterious Senshi then disappeared, but still left an unmistakable aura.

The Black Moon. That Senshi had the same energy the Black Moon family did... Ami whispered with a shudder. Then she gasped. What were the Sailor Starlights doing here, crashed in their backyard!

Who are they? They look like dominatrixes, Galaxy commented as she joined them, curious about the strange lights she had seen. 

They're the Sailor Starlights! They're not dominatrixes! Don't you remember anything from the history classes about the Senshi battles! Serena snapped in exasperation.

Um, why don't we take them inside. It looks like something knocked them out. And their Senshi outfits are fading off, too, Ami said practically. 

Now I have your powers! HAHAHAHAHA! Everyone looked around for that strange voice. They looked on the roof where that strange Senshi was again; now the blue, purple, and green lights were surrounding her.

Popsicle Prism Power, Make... Galaxy stopped in mid-yell as the Senshi disappeared again.

What just happened? Pierre ventured to ask.

I think the Starlights just got their powers stolen, Serena said.

Yes, the intensity of the meteors did not grow as fast as they should have when they were heading to us. I think she was draining their magic as they were coming, Ami added. As they worked on dragging the Starlights into the house, no one noticed the final visitor--a small but very fat rabbit-like creature.

An angel. A sweet, black-haired angel with purple eyes. That's what she had to be. No way could she be alive now after what that strange Senshi had done to her and the other Starlights. The angel was blushing...she could imagine the angel's features changing, the eyes blue and the hair blond in pigtails.

My dumpling... Seiya whispered as she woke up.

Me? I'm Sailor Saturn, I'm not Sailor Moon! Hotaru squeaked as she jerked away from Seiya. What was this strange feeling inside of her? Why was Seiya looking at her that way?

Don't you try anything funny here or I'll shut you back outside and let you die! Haruka snapped.

Please don't send them away. If Hotaru and the Starlight girl are in love, then that's a good thing, Serena pleaded. Hotaru blushed even deeper at that idea and Galaxy snorted.

Since when do girls love each other in that way, she scoffed. Before anyone else could remark on that, Pierre started laughing at her.

You're so oblivious! Haruka's female, Michiru's female, and they're lovers! he jeered. Galaxy stared, first at him, then at Haruka, back and forth a few times.

THAT'S a woman! No way!Um, you didn't know that? Are you really that stupid about Senshi history? giggled Serena. Galaxy gaped in shock. What kind of household did she get herself into! She shrieked as something soft and puffy hit her in the back of the head, like someone had started a pillow fight.

It's Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth! I finally get to meet an anime character! Serena squealed happily, grabbing the white puffball rabbit in a big hug. But Mokona struggled out of her grasp, flipped around, and shot a red energy beam out of his forehead. Serena took it full blast and Galaxy noticed this.

How dare you attack your fan, you rotten monster! Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up! Serena looked to her with hurt puppy eyes.

Please don't fight Mokona! He wouldn't...he wouldn't...But he did! Something that zaps you is NOT a friend!Galaxy's right for once, that thing is probably a trap designed to look like something that you wouldn't want to hurt, Rainbow agreed. Serena looked at them, then at Mokona, who was charging up his jewel for another attack. An angry fire burned in her brown eyes.

How dare you take the form of the innocent Mokona and then zap me! That hurt, you know! Peanut Butter Power, Make Up! As she transformed into her red Senshi outfit, she dodged the second beam of energy that Mokona shot. Then it was her turn.

Fruity Punch! Various kinds of fruit came flying from her fingers at the confused puffball, who disappeared in a flash. The fruit landed on the floor with a splat.

Huh, so that's my power. Throwing fruit. I like that, it's different, commented Sailor Peanut Butter, then she detransformed.

Maybe you should thank Mokona, he gave you a chance to try out being a Sailor Senshi, Pierre snickered.

But why would the enemy know that about Serena to use something that specific to trick her? The only other possibility is that our new enemy is the Magic Knights themselves. I noticed something when that monster was destroyed yesterday. The dust it left was red, green, and blue, the colors of the Magic Knights, and now Mokona has appeared, Ami mused.


	4. Psychic Fire

Chapter 3: Psychic Fire

Parallax Katzenjammer wasn't surprised that the Starlights were living at the palace. That was because she had seen it in a psychic vision. Noting their black uniforms, she wondered if they had had some dark and spooky part of their past. Those were the thoughts she had when she woke up that Monday morning. She started to get out of bed when a small, squealing figure bounced up and nearly knocked her over.

"It's our first day of school in Japan and it's gonna be fun and it's neat that you're from Germany and I'm from Italy and why are you looking at me like that?" the figure asked in a babbling voice.

"Because I need to put my glasses on to see you," Parallax said dryly.

"Sure, you can borrow mine!" the figure giggled. Parallax ignored that statement and put them on. She now could see that the strange figure was Mozzarella Rigatoni, one of the other girls summoned to come to Japan. They were going to be in the same class; they were the same age, both 10-year olds. Not for long, though, Parallax thought, April 15 is a little more than a month away. But aside from their age and their eyeglasses, the two girls seemed to have nothing in common. Mozzarella's idea of a good time was running around and playing sports while Parallax liked to read horror stories. Before Mozzarella could cause any more trouble, Princess Chibi-Usa entered the room.

"So THAT'S where you went! Come back here, you imp, Yaten told me you stole the toothbrush Mommy gave her," Chibi-Usa said sternly. Parallax liked Chibi-Usa; she was only a year older than herself and Mozzarella but sometimes the age difference seemed like 10 years. Parallax was intruiged by the dark, gloomy vibes that the pink-haired princess gave off sometimes, like she had had dark, depressing secrets in her past. Too bad her old school in Germany hadn't offered "Senshi History" as a subject like she knew many schools in the world did, it might've answered some of her questions.

Umi struggled and squirmed, but it was no use. She couldn't get loose from the bindings that held her down to her bed. She could see Fuu taking a monster seed to the teleportation pool.

"Let me go! I'll stop trying to kill Mokona if you do!" Umi begged.

"No. How do we know you're not just saying that to escape?" Fuu retorted.

"Please let her go! This isn't right, Fuu!" Hikaru pleaded.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends!"

"Shut up, Umi, you should know better than to kill our food supply!" Fuu snapped as she plunked the monster egg in the pool where it disappeared in a spurt of green light.

"But don't you see? We should send Mokona against that Sailor Peanut Butter girl again, she doesn't want to hurt him. We can use that against her," Umi protested. Fuu turned back around to face her with a stern glare.

"We are not trying to do that right now. What we must do is send the monsters to destroy the Senshi as they are awakened, that is the moment that they are at their weakest. If possible, the monsters should be able to at least try to destroy the bracelets so they CAN'T awaken. That is our mission, Umi. It is not to send Mokona into danger for the purpose of tricking one Senshi, especially since she ended up believing that Mokona was a fake."

Parallax looked around. Good, no one was there. She could eat her lunch in peace. She opened the bento box the servants at the palace had made for her. Packed in on top was an odd orange bracelet. She took it out, put it on, and an orange glow came out of it and blocked her vision.

When she could see again, she wasn't at school anymore, but on a rusty-looking rocky area. She could see a teenage girl in a red and white Senshi outfit, shooting fire at a monster. The monster was destroyed, and then the girl turned to her silently, her long black hair flipping around. The girl walked towards her, holding out a ball of fire. Instead of being scared, Parallax reached out to touch it. The fire suddenly grew and consumed her, but instead of being hot and painful, it just smelled like cinnamon. Too much like cinnamon. So much that it overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

"Hey! Wake up, Parallax! Wake up or I'll eat your lunch!" urged a playful voice. Parallax opened her eyes to find Mozzarella sitting next to her.

"I had a dream...fire...cinnamon...a Senshi..." Parallax droned, still somewhat in the trance. Mozzarella tried to sit her up, which was difficult since Parallax was not only much taller than her, she was also chubbier.

"Come on, silly! Let's talk about the Starlights!" she giggled, trying to change the subject. Mozzarella wanted this strange psychic girl to play with her, especially since they were in the same class. Talking together would be a good start to that.

"I guess. What about the Starlights?" Parallax asked, coming out of her vision finally.

"Did you hear how their planet was destroyed? Some villain in a Senshi outfit came and blew it up, then she took them back here and drained away their Senshi powers so they can't transform anymore. Isn't that weird? Why didn't she just kill them?" Mozzarella wondered.

"Possibly she needs them for some use. Or maybe she thinks that Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will kill them. That where she sent them first, and I've always heard that they didn't like each other," Parallax mused.

"Yeah, but why didn't she do it herself? Why did she even leave that house when she came to drop them off? Why didn't she fight Sailor Peanut Butter and Sailor Popsicle? That was really weird, I bet she could've killed them easily! Why is she having the Magic Knights do it? 'Cause that's who everyone thinks the new enemy is, the Magic Knights. That sounds kinda boring, letting other people do the fun fighting work for you."

"Not everyone is as energetic as you. Possibly she's just plain lazy."

"A lazy villain? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Then we have nothing to fear!" laughed Mozzarella. She then gasped as a horned shadow appeared on the ground in front of her.

"Don't be so sure. Puu told me that the evil Senshi had the aura of the Black Moon family," said the warning voice of a child who was only a little bit older than them. The two girls turned around to see that the girl was Chibi-Usa, her pointy hairbuns making her shadow look like it had horns.

"Them? Those guys are back again? I thought Sailor Moon turned them into good guys," Mozzarella said, confused.

"No, not Prince Diamond's group. Just someone else from Nemesis. Puu said her Senshi aura was like theirs," Chibi-Usa answered, a slight whimper in her voice. She suddenly burst into tears, crumpling to the ground. "No....Wiseman...I am not loved by anyone? They...they didn't come to my birthday? Everyone hates me? Stop! STOP!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WISEMAN! MAMA!! PAPA!!! I'M ALL ALONE!!! Loud noises...dust...the ground shaking...MAMA!!! IT'S MY FAULT!! IT'S MY FAULT!!!" Chibi-Usa was screaming at the voices of the past, at the Wiseman who had made her believe that no one loved her, and at her memories of accidentally causing the Crystal Palace to be attacked. Parallax reached out to her, curious and also concerned for the princess, when a giant vine smacked the ground between them, luckily hitting neither. Chibi-Usa seemed to come out of her trance as she and the other girls noticed there was a weird plant monster sitting nearby.

"I won't let that happen again! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!" Mozzarella didn't have a transformation, but she went into a martial-arts fighting stance she had seen on TV.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The monster countered the attack by wrapping up Chibi Moon in another vine that began to squeeze her.

"Hey! Let her go! Stop giving her nightmares!" shouted Mozzarella, and she jumped at the plant monster. It shot out a second vine and tied her up too. Now it was Sailor Cinnamon's turn; she had to stop being so distracted by her curiosity about Chibi-Usa's dark past and make sure she had a future too.

"Fire Soul!" she called, using the attack that Sailor Mars had so long ago. The stream of fire shot out of her fingers, setting the plant monster on fire.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon tried again, the combination of the two attacks defeating the monster. She and Mozzarella fell to the ground, rolling the fire off of their clothes.

"Let me go! What's the point if it doesn't work anyway!" Umi screamed, still tied down.

"I was late in sending out that monster because you were complaining and arguing with me," Fuu retorted.

"Please stop fighting, you two. We should use the teamwork we learned when we were in Cephiro!" Hikaru begged.


	5. Love and Senshi Surprises

Chapter 4: Love and Senshi Surprises

The locker opened with a click and Pierre looked inside. The book he needed for his next class was in there all right, but so was a letter.

"My pen-pal wrote again! I can't believe he knew which school in Crystal Tokyo to send it to!" he exclaimed with excitement. As he left to go to his next class, he didn't see the pair of dark blue eyes watching him.

"So your pen-pal from Iraq was able to find you at your new school?" Serena asked. It was after school and she, Rainbow and Galaxy were eagerly listening to his story.

"Yes, and I only told him that I was going to live in Crystal Tokyo. He never responded after that, though, until now." Pierre opened the letter, Galaxy peeked over at it, and squealed.

"He's HERE!!! He's a Senshi too! It said he's a Senshi too!" she shrieked.

"Who's a Senshi too?" Rei Hino asked, she had entered while the teenagers were talking about the letter.

"Pierre's pen-pal. He got a letter in his locker today," Galaxy informed her.

"Oh? I have another present for him then," Rei said and she produced a rainbow-colored bracelet from her pocket, "You, along with Sailor Cinnamon, are the successor to my powers, though she's the one with the fire powers."

"Great! Now we girls don't have to work as hard to fight monsters. He's a guy, he can do the fighting for us little weak girls," commented Galaxy.

"How can you say that when almost all of the Sailor Senshi have been female in history!?" Rainbow blurted out.

"Because that's just the way things are. Men are better at fighting than women," Galaxy shrugged.

"Not all men; I always thought that Sailor Moon was more powerful than Tuxedo Mask," countered Serena.

"Don't you think he'd look handsome in a tuxedo uniform? Or maybe he'll look more like Prince Endymion?" Galaxy said, changing the subject. As she turned to look at Pierre, she noticed something else in the letter. "Why does it say 'I think I'm falling in love with you' in it but I thought you said your pen-pal was male."

"He is. Is there anything wrong with him having a crush on me?" Pierre asked, innocent and confused. Rei, who was still nearby, bent down to sit by Galaxy.

"You better watch what you say in this house, Haruka might get angry if she hears you being homophobic. And Haruka being angry is a very scary thing," she whispered playfully.

"Huh? I just think it's weird and creepy. I'm not going to kill Pierre's stupid pen-pal if he wants to go kiss boys, it's not worth it and also not ladylike," Galaxy answered in a snooty tone. Just then, Umi crashed into the room, landing on top of Rei.

"Time to use our powers! Peanut Butter Power, Make Up!" called Serena.

"Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" added Galaxy.

"Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!" finished Pierre. Sailor Popsicle then screamed. Pierre was dressed in a short-skirted Senshi outfit that matched the two girls' sailorsuits, only his was rainbow-colored with black bows.

"AAAH!!! My pure vision has been soiled! A man in a skirt like that is so disgusting!" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Water Dragon!" Umi shouted, and the water blast hit Sailor Popsicle, knocking her down. Sailor Peanut Butter glared at her new male Senshi ally.

"You just made her get hit! Apologize!" she snapped.

"How is it MY fault?! What do you want me to do, fight with no superpowers?" Sailor Cookie retorted.

"Water Dragon!" Umi shouted again, blasting Sailor Peanut Butter this time, making the red-clad Senshi crash into the wall.

"Don't argue about Sailor Cookie being a guy in a skirt, just fight Umi for now!" Rei called, she was trying to find a place where she could hide from Umi but also make sure that she could watch how the new Senshi were handling things.

"That's right! Paper Cut Slash!" yelled Sailor Cookie, and sharp sheets of paper whizzed by Umi as she tried to dodge them. One of them cut her cheek; she touched the blood with shock and fury in her eyes.

"How DARE you hurt my beautiful face! Sapphire Hurricane!" A small whirlwind of water spun towards Sailor Cookie, but then a streak of silver and red got in the way and took the blast for him. When the winds stopped, Sailor Peanut Butter was lying on the floor, her glasses next her and cuts from the sharp winds on her arms.

"See? See what happens when you try to reverse the order of things? Girls are too weak to fight for men!" Sailor Popsicle cried out, still trying not to look at Sailor Cookie's outfit.

"Don't hurt Umi...tie her up instead...maybe we can make her not be evil...she's not supposed to be..." Sailor Peanut Butter was whispering.

"Of course I'm not evil, you stupid brat! You're the evil one!" Umi retorted.

"Please, Umi...don't act like Alcyone...that thing about hurting your face is what she would say..." Sailor Peanut Butter pleaded weakly.

"Shut up! I am NOT Alcyone! I AM NOT EVIL!!!" Umi screamed, raising her sword to chop the silver-haired Senshi's head off.

"Paper Cut Slash!" Umi jumped back as her other cheek gained a bloody scratch. Before she could attack again, Sailor Cookie threw himself at her, knocking her to the floor with his obese body.

"EEEEEK!!! Get off of me! I'm not going to kiss you, you pervert!"

"Quick, someone get a rope! And I don't even like to kiss girls, stupid," Sailor Cookie snapped, first to the other Senshi and then to Umi. Sailor Popsicle was happy to oblige since it meant that she could get away from him and his outfit that was creepily similar to hers. She not only came back with a rope, she also had Haruka and Michiru with her, who were happy to help them tie up Umi so she couldn't attack.

"Let me go! Why are you capturing me instead of attacking?!" she shrieked.

"Because Serena had a good idea. Now we can get some answers," replied Sailor Popsicle.

"I'm not telling you anything! Do your worst!" Umi shouted defiantly.

"Why are you acting like Alcyone? That thing you said about hurting your face is like something she'd say. A lot of the girl villains on anime say it," Serena pleaded, she had detransformed to show she didn't want to hurt Umi.

"How do you know about Alcyone? Are you a friend of hers? Clef told me you Sailor Senshi were going to destroy Cephiro if we didn't stop you," Umi retorted, unknowingly giving away vital information.

"Destroy Cephiro? Why would we want to destroy a place that's just in an anime series?" Serena asked, confused.

"Anime series?! Cephiro's a real place, I've been there! It's not imaginary!"

"No, see? I have a DVD with you on it about you and your friends Hikaru and Fuu in Cephiro," Serena explained, showing Umi the DVD case. Umi gasped. There she was, on the cover of that thing.

"That is bizarre, though it might just be a trick. Now I think you're even more evil, how dare you have a picture of me without my permission! What ARE you, some kind of messed-up paparazzi?! I'm telling you, I'm NOT the evil one 'cause I'm just not evil!"

"Of course you're not. You're just morally challenged," joked Pierre.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???!!! COME HERE YOU...MPPHHH!!!" Umi's ranting was cut off as Haruka tied a cloth around her mouth and dragged her off to a closet.

"We'll keep you here until you can promise not to attack us. We'll feed and take care of your basic needs, but you're not getting out," she said sternly.

"Isn't that kind of mean to her? She's probably just gotten tricked by that weird Senshi we saw who threw the Starlights here," Serena argued.

"You call her mean yet she hurt you the most of us," sighed Galaxy.


	6. Peppermint Rainbow Sparkles

Chapter 5: Peppermint Rainbow Sparkles

Rei Hino was running through the streets, pursued by Umi, that girl who had attacked the Outer Senshi's house the day before. She spun around and threw a fireball at Umi, who crashed into the bullet train tracks. To Rei's horror, the train ran over her, crushing her into a pile of blue sparkles. As the blue sparkles disappeared, the mysterious Senshi was in her place.

"Noooo!!! She's out of my grasp! How dare you send her back to her world?!" the Senshi screamed.

"Back to her world?" Rei asked.

"Yes, when they die here they return to their world for the rest of their lives," the Senshi said, seeming to be surprised that Rei didn't know this. And then Rei woke up in her bed.

Fuu and Hikaru were frantic. They feared that the Senshi had killed Umi.

"We need to go down there and rescue her! We need her!" Hikaru begged, "And it's your fault! You were arguing with her and drove her away!" Fuu started to protest, but then she sunk down. Hikaru was right, they had to work as a team. That would be their only hope against the Sailor Senshi, because if all 16 Senshi managed to awaken, they would be horribly outnumbered. This was their chance, now that that house only had 3 Senshi.

"Okay. We can't go rushing into the pool now, though, we need to think of a plan," Fuu sighed.

Meanwhile, Makoto Kino had arrived at the Outer Senshi's house and was currently being led by Michiru to Rainbow Sparkles's room, Pierre following out of curiosity. Makoto knocked on the door and Rainbow opened it.

"Hello, um..."

"We're here to give you your Senshi powers!" Pierre blurted out, finishing Makoto's sentence, for which she was grateful.

"I don't want them," Rainbow said quietly, still facing the computer she was typing a story on.

"Really? Is that what you want? Because no one else can have them..." Makoto was cut off as Rainbow spun quickly around, her orange eyes flashing angrily.

"That is why I came. I came to tell the Queen that it's stupid and wrong to send people from other countries to fight her war. If the Magic Knights are trying to destroy the Senshi, then why don't we just give up our powers? Then they won't bother us."

"But it's an honor to be a Sailor Senshi!" Makoto pleaded.

"An honor? An honor to what? Wear a stupid little short skirt and high heels? If I wanted to do that, I..."

"But looking silly is a great way to distract the enemy and make them underestimate us!"

"Shut up, Pierre! I'm not done yet! It's very suspicious that almost all the Senshi are picked when they're young and that most of them are girls. Is there some perverted male out there who's designing the Senshi uniforms and picking his victims to wear them?!"

"You know, I don't know how the Senshi uniforms were designed, but they've been around since the Silver Millennium and..."

"How do you know a man designed it? Although I think you're going to like it here in Crystal Tokyo if you hate men, it's a matriarchy and..."

"I said SHUT UP PIERRE!! Why the **** is Luna sending people into danger on purpose by creating the bracelets? So the lines won't die?! That's a stupid reason, the world would've been better off without the Senshi in the first place because then no enemies would've attacked!"

"That's not true! Some of them were trying to destroy the world, they didn't have anything to do directly with the Senshi!" Makoto protested.

"You know, maybe you're just lazy. Or if we have to be liberal now, 'motivationally challenged,'" Pierre snickered.

"You know, cutesy sayings like that are ambiguous in the first place and also creates a way for people to think that they're being nice without actually doing anything about the societal barriers to disability. Don't give me that, I know that Crystal Tokyo has universal access but there's still some prejudice, especially against girls with disabilities since they're expected to be strong."

"Huh? I was being sarcastic, I agree with you on being liberal..."

"You two are getting off track about the issue of being a Senshi," Makoto reminded them.

"I was trying to distract her so you could give her the bracelet!"

"So you're conspiring against me?!"

"Pierre, get out, you're only making things worse with your comments," Makoto scolded.

"I'm not going to leave! I have free will!"

"And so do I! And I'm not going to be a Sailor Senshi! I'm...OWW!!" Rainbow shrieked as Hikaru and Fuu teleported right on top of her and raced out of the room.

"Umi, we're coming! Without you we can't get the Staff of Wisdom!"

"Hikaru, don't talk about that here! Now they know our plans!" Fuu shouted back as they charged through the hallways.

"The Staff of Wisdom? They can just have it," Rainbow snapped, turning back to her computer.

"I think that might have been the talisman that Sailor Mercury had in the Silver Millennium...please, just take this," Makoto said, dashing out quickly after leaving a dark green bracelet on the floor. Rainbow turned around and picked it up. Maybe she could convince them to destroy this thing or give it back to Luna. She got up to leave, but was halted by Hotaru.

"Please, listen. Makoto didn't get a chance to tell you the whole story. It's not about the Staff of Wisdom, it's about rescuing the Magic Knights from evil," she pleaded. Now Rainbow was curious, this WAS different than she thought the Senshi missions were before.

"What do you mean by saving the Magic Knights? Aren't you saying they're your enemy?"

"No, you see, Rei had a psychic dream, please believe me, she's very accurate. She saw Umi being killed by a train, but then Umi was safe in her own world. The Magic Knights are from the world of their anime show, Serena confirmed this with her knowledge of them. If we kill them here, they will be freed."

"How do I know Rei's not just making that up as propaganda?"

"It's not just that. It's that other Senshi. We need to become the Senshi so we can defend ourselves against her if she decides to attack. You saw what she did to the Starlights, it could happen to Earth too. This isn't just about the Magic Knights, this is about saving the world." Rainbow nodded. That made sense, especially with that other Senshi out there. She did believe in self-defense, after all. She finally put on the bracelet.

"Peppermint Power, Make Up!"

Downstairs, Hikaru and Fuu had found Umi, but were blocked by Sailor Peanut Butter, Sailor Popsicle, and Sailor Cookie.

"Please, Magic Knights! We don't have the Staff of Wisdom! So please just leave us alone and go back to your world!" Sailor Peanut Butter begged.

"Clef told us that you were evil! And Clef doesn't lie!" Umi shouted.

"What if someone was disguised as Clef and lied to you, taking on his image to trick you? We understand those who have been tricked, it's happened to us before. Black Lady, Prince Endymion, Mistress 9, all..."

"Let's just teleport out of here, we can't fight them now, they don't want to..."

"Supreme Thunder!" The Magic Knights were suddenly struck down by a bolt of electricity. They looked and saw Rainbow wearing a dark green Senshi outfit that matched her curly pigtails.

"What did you do that for?! Now they'll never listen to us!" Sailor Peanut Butter yelled.

"What?! Hotaru just told me the Magic Knights needed to be killed so they could go back to their world and be free from the evil Senshi who's controlling them!" Rainbow, or rather, Sailor Peppermint snapped back.

"Let's just get out of here," sighed Fuu, and the Magic Knights joined hands and teleported back to their room.


	7. Wind Knight And Plant Warrior

Chapter 6: Wind Knight And Plant Warrior

Makoto was riding on the intracity bullet train, on her way to her friend Minako Aino's house. She was curious to meet the new girl who Minako had taken in from Ireland; the most she had heard was some rumor that the girl had scary-looking fangs. She hoped this girl would accept the idea of Senshi and not get angry like Rainbow had and try to bite her. When she arrived at Minako's house, she was greeted at the door by a young woman. She had rainbow hair in braided pigtails, pink eyes framed by a pair of glasses, and a jar of money in her lap. The most visually startling thing about her, however, was not only the fact that she was in a deep indigo wheelchair, but that her legs cut off neatly at the knee. Makoto remembered, however, that Minako had explained that was a birth defect and not the result of an accident.

"Hi, Miss Kino! I brought you some money since it must be hard taking care of the new foreign boy. Mom said you don't have as much money as we do, and..." The young woman was interrupted by the appearance of Minako, who gently took the jar of money away from her.

"That's nice that you want to give her stuff, Akane, but that's my money for shopping," Minako scolded, but she wasn't really angry.

"Minako, she's 17 now, don't talk to her like she's a child!" Makoto exclaimed, a little surprised at her friend's condescending tone.

"No, you misunderstand. She does this a lot, I think it's some kind of game; maybe she's going through a phase where she's acting immature to get attention," Minako said.

"I am NOT!! It's horrible that you and Dad get so much money from your jobs but you don't give any to your friend who has to support two people now!" Akane retorted.

"Makoto can find a way, I believe in her and that's why I don't. I mean, if someone gave me money for free, I wouldn't even work!"

"So you think Miss Kino will be lazy if I give her charity money?! What kind of a friend are you?!"

"Don't talk back to me, young lady!" Makoto watched the argument between Minako and her daughter with a bit of confusion and also somewhat hurt by the assumption that she would be lazy if she received charity. Then she spotted Bridget reading a biology book on a nearby chair and remembered what she was here for. Luckily, Minako understood the meaning of it when Makoto took the pink bracelet out of her pocket, and she gently put her hand on Bridget's shoulder.

"My friend Makoto Kino has a present for you. I think you're going to be a Sailor Senshi," Minako explained as Bridget stood up obediently. Bridget was 6 and a half feet tall, making the length of her long red braid all the more surprising, but the most striking thing about her was the extra-sharp teeth she possessed. One could even say she had fangs.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kino," Bridget said politely as she bowed to Makoto.

"It certainly is a good one, and a special one for you," Makoto agreed as she slipped the bracelet onto Bridget's wrist, a magically perfect fit.

"Where am I?" Fuu woke up in a strange, dark place that smelled like food. She stuck her arm out and opened the door, then she nearly shrieked when she realized she was in someone's cabinet! She remembered thinking about finding the next Senshi and then she was gone. She realized she must've stepped in the teleport pool by mistake. If she was at the house of the new Senshi, then she was in luck. All she had to do was think of how to get out of the cabinet. She kicked her feet out and opened another door, also knocking a few boxes to the floor with a crash, which Makoto heard.

"Minako, do you have a dog or some kind of large pet?" she asked.

"No, why? I...What was THAT?!" Minako shrieked as she heard more crashes coming from the kitchen, these now sounding like metal. This was because Fuu was busy trying to squirm out, she had her feet on the stove and she had kicked a pot on the floor.

"Maybe it's a monster. Maybe you need to transform. I'll help, we'll be in this together," Akane said to Bridget, who seemed quite frightened.

"No, Akane, you're not a Senshi yet. It could be too dangerous..."

"But I'm GOING to be one later, Mom! And I could run it over with my wheels!" They heard another, much louder crash as Fuu finally got free and fell on the floor in a dazed heap.

"Should...I transform now? If it is a monster?" Bridget dared to ask nervously. Akane used that chance.

"Me too! I'll help fight the monster! Or can't you do it, Mom, since you didn't give up your powers yet?"

"No, we all gave up our powers to Luna so she could create the new Senshi powers. Akane, if you really want to, fine, Chibi-Usa fought before she was a Senshi, but just be careful. I want you to survive to see your first real battle," Minako sighed, the last part she meant as sarcasm.

"Yes. Cupcake Prism Power, Make Up!" As the pink Senshi outfit with the brown bows finished wrapping itself around Bridget's body, Akane beckoned for her to follow to the kitchen, where they found Fuu just standing up.

"It IS an attack! What are you doing here, don't you guys send out monsters?" Makoto asked, too curious to leave so she had joined the two younger girls.

"My being here is an accident, the reason for it you don't need to know. Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu called, and a powerful gust of wind blew through the kitchen. It made Sailor Cupcake and Makoto stumble backwards, but Akane wasn't as affected by it since she was closer to the ground.

"Don't let her push you around, you can beat her. Remember the story about Rei's vision; I hope Minako told you about that," Makoto whispered to the quivering Sailor Cupcake, who nodded and stood back up.

"Vines Entanglement!" she called out and long, twisting ivy vines flew out of her hands to wrap around Fuu. But then the other two Magic Knights appeared, touched their hands to Fuu's, and they all disappeared.

"Wh-what was that?" whimpered Sailor Cupcake, startled that her new plant magic couldn't hold the Magic Knights.

"Maybe that green Magic Knight didn't want to be here. She did say that she came by accident," Akane suggested.

"Fuu, please don't be absent-minded like that again. You really could've been in trouble, what if that pink Senshi had captured you like they did to Umi?" Hikaru sobbed as she clung to Fuu. They were safe back in their little apartment now. Umi sighed.

"What should we do? Keep sending out the monsters?" she asked.

"What else can we do? It's not safe for us to fight the Senshi directly. Remember, if we destroy their transformation items first, then they won't be able to awaken and thus hurt us," Fuu reminded Umi and Hikaru.

"Yes, we know. We've been over it many times. YOU were the one who made the mistake. We had to rescue you," Umi snapped. Fuu opened her mouth to retort, but Hikaru butted between them.

"Please stop fighting. I said it before, and it's really important. Don't you remember how our teamwork was so important on Cephiro? Why can't we be friends like that again?" she pleaded.

"Oh, Hikaru, you're right. Fuu shouldn't have been lecturing ME about not doing what she just did, though, that was being hypodermic," Umi said.

"That's called being a hypocrite, and maybe I was a bit of one," Fuu muttered, rolling her eyes at Umi's mistake.

"I just want my friends to stop fighting with each other. They've gotten so irritable since we started fighting the Sailor Senshi," Hikaru whispered so that only Mokona, who was sitting in her lap, could hear her.

Back at the Aino residence, Makoto was preparing to leave.

"Thank you for giving Bridget her Senshi powers, even if they didn't work very well. I have a funny feeling that I'm going to be seeing your daughter and the English boy you're taking care of soon," Minako was saying.

"I'll bake a cake for you then," Makoto offered as she opened the door.

"Great! I'll bring home some for Akane and Bridget, that is, if I don't eat it all first," Minako giggled as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"That would be quite generous of her. Maybe you should bring her something too since you have more..."

"Akane, if nothing else will please you, I'll give Makoto a free preview of the next Twinkle Twins episode since I did one of the characters in it. Fair enough?" Minako teased in a mock-angry tone.


	8. Kurumi Kino

Chapter 7: Kurumi Kino

The smell of a cake baking wafted through the Kino household, leading the noses of two pre-teens, a boy and a girl, into the kitchen where Makoto was sitting on a chair as she waited for the familiar ding of the timer.

"Kurumi, Mortimer, let me tell you a funny story about a girl who tried to bake a cake but couldn't. It's a true story," Makoto said with a wink.

"Is it about one of your Sailor friends from when you were my age?" asked the girl eagerly.

"Of course it is. I was there. We were on a cooking show, and actually my friend wasn't supposed to be there, but she came along anyway. I'm surprised she was able to get past security. I was there with the famous Kou Taiki, one of the Three Lights; he was making a guest appearance on the show. My friend popped up on the show and she thought she was helping. But she put baking powder in the cake instead of flour and it exploded."

"Was your friend Usagi, the one who's the Queen now?" asked the girl.

"Of course she was, Kurumi. I just thought of that time now, especially since one of my other friends is coming over soon and I'm baking the cake for her. She's going to give one of you the power to be a Sailor Senshi."

"When I'm a Sailor Senshi, I shall be a great leader," boasted the boy, who had an aristocratic-sounding English accent.

"You?! Good leaders aren't mean and bossy, Mortimer!" Kurumi retorted, "Good leaders are like Neo-Queen Serenity."

"How good a leader can she be if she blows up cakes?" scoffed Mortimer.

"Well, being good at cooking doesn't give people automatic success in life, now does it? I think it would go the other way, too," replied a new voice. They all turned to see Minako standing in the doorway, carrying an orange purse.

"Oh, hi Minako! The cake's almost done!" Makoto exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Minako didn't answer, though, she was busy staring at Mortimer and Kurumi, especially the latter. Many people stared at her, mainly because she was 12 feet tall, 3 feet of that height being her gigantic forehead. Mortimer was also tall, his height was 7'3".

"Makoto, are you sure you didn't pick that boy because of his height? If he was our age, he looks like the type of guy you would've wanted to marry," Minako teased. Makoto blushed.

"That's a dumb reason to love someone," snorted Mortimer.

"You don't understand. When I was younger, it wasn't very acceptable for a woman to marry a man who was shorter than her, and I was taller than almost everyone I knew," Makoto said in defense of herself.

"Why is that? Did they think that short people were better than tall people? I mean, everyone says that girls are better than boys..."

"Kurumi, it may be hard to believe, but things used to be the opposite of that," Minako informed the surprised youngster, "And this is for you." Abruptly changing the subject, Minako took a deep teal-colored bracelet out of her purse.

"Wow! Do I get to be Sailor Venus, like you?" Kurumi asked.

"Probably not exactly Sailor Venus in name, but your powers will probably be like mine were." As Kurumi slipped the bracelet reverently over her wrist, it was rudely snatched away from her by an angry-looking brownish-red bird creature.

"Give that back!" she shouted, and she leaped into the air and managed to grab the bracelet back, then she called "Caramel Power, Make Up!" When the transformation was finished, she was wearing a turquoise outfit with purple bows.

"How come her colors are so different from yours if she's the new Venus-type Senshi?" Mortimer asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I don't think the color of the Senshi outfit matters. It's probably just...EEEEK!!" Minako screamed and ducked as the bird flew at her this time, luckily all it did was tear her trademark red bow off.

"Don't hurt her! Crescent...OW!" Sailor Caramel shrieked as the bird monster smacked into her forehead beak-first. Makoto roared like an angry mother bear and flung an open bottle of chocolate syrup at the monster, knocking it dizzily out of flight and spilling sticky syrup all over its feathers. It stopped to preen them, and Sailor Caramel stood back up shakily, but determined.

"Crescent Beam!" This time, the attack was successful, and the aqua-colored beam of energy shot out of her finger to the monster bird, knocking it to the floor again. As it hit the floor it disintegrated in a pile of sparkles.

"Wow...good thing, or is it a bad thing that you have a house with such tall ceilings, Makoto?" Minako commented as she tied her precious bow back in her hair. Makoto seemed somewhat embarrassed, but explained anyway.

"This house actually was an old warehouse that someone once used for their family business, which is why it had plumbing and electricity and a built-in stove. It actually wasn't that expensive. The best thing is, of course, the tall ceilings since it would still be quite a long time until Kurumi, if she reaches that point, is unable to be in her own house without ducking."

"But, um, why is her forehead so big? I know that you used the Silver Crystal for artificial insemination, but that doesn't explain..."

"Minako, Ami has a theory that the Silver Crystal, being a stone with powerful and mysterious magic, helps create children with extraordinary physical traits. I think Rei's daughter Madoka is inhumanly muscular for the same reason Kurumi's forehead is so big," Makoto whispered. Luckily Kurumi didn't hear her, she was busy turning off the dials on the stove since the cake was done.

"I smelled it and it was yummy and I didn't want it to burn like that other time. Then it smelled yucky," she said, a little confused as to why the grown-ups were whispering to each other again like they had special grown-up secrets.

"Great! We can eat Makoto's cake and watch the latest episode of Twinkle Twins. It's a sneak preview I brought in from the animation studio, I did the voice of the character the twins rescue. It was kind of strange playing the part that WASN'T the hero, though, but I really think this could be my big break into playing a real good part in an anime," Minako informed them excitedly.

"Oh no, not another of those magical girl shows where love and friendship save the day. Can't there be a story about how the girls save the day with science and logic? Or a girls adventure story?" complained Mortimer.

"You did a voice on Twinkle Twins?! I LOVE THAT SERIES!!!" squealed Kurumi, not seeming to hear that not everyone shared her enthusiasm.

"Figures YOU would, since you're such a ditzy idiot."

"WAAAH!!! Mortimer called me an idiot!"

"Stop arguing, you two! I brought that video as a treat for Makoto since she baked me the cake, so we're going to watch it no matter what!" Minako commanded.

"Hmmph, that goes against the idea of free will. I want to watch action movies instead of that cutesy...what are you doing?!"

"Caramel Power, Make...Give me that back, Mommy!" Kurumi cried as Makoto took back her magic bracelet.

"Don't fight him over it, it's not worth it. How about we just compromise and say that logic and emotion have equal value," Makoto said in attempt to stop the fighting though she did lean towards agreeing with Kurumi.

"Fine, but why don't those silly magical girl shows say that then?"

"Um, because they're about magic, not science. There are other shows about science out there, though, Mortimer," Minako explained, "Now let's just watch that anime together!"

"That time we actually got fairly close. If we could get the new Senshi alone, we could have more of a chance, her mother interfered," Fuu said, reviewing what she had seen of the battle through their magic water mirror.

"Or we could hope that the next Senshi isn't so tall since this one was able to grab the bird monster even though it tried to fly away from her," added Umi.

"I have a hunch that the next Sailor might be Akane Aino, and she's in a wheelchair, so another flying monster might be in order. Or possibly one that can move quickly. But there is the fact that Sailor Cupcake lives with her, and that could prove to be a problem," Fuu pondered, thinking ahead.

"Akane Aino? Why her?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, um, I don't know, actually, but she's just a guess, but it's an educated one. Of the first five Senshi, four of them all lived at the same house. And then Minako and Makoto seemed to be switching off giving each other's children Senshi powers, no matter whether those children are temporarily adopted or not," was Fuu's explanation.


	9. Senshi Soup

Chapter 8: Senshi Soup  
Minako sighed as she remembered Akane yelling at her that morning for being cruel to her friend Makoto. She just didn't think Makoto even wanted charity, she never even told the Queen she sometimes had money problems. Minako didn't want to admit it, but the reason she didn't like to think about Makoto's economic status was because Minako knew how precarious her own was. She knew that if it wasn't for the fact that her husband Yoshiki had a job as a photographer, they might not even have been able to afford to take care of Bridget. That was the main reason she didn't like it when Akane offered money to people, even those who were her closest friends from childhood and fellow former Sailor Senshi; Minako feared being poor. Maybe I should apologize to Akane, or at least call a truce. Because she's going to be a...

Look where you're going, you moron! Minako screamed as she swerved out of the way from a silver car that was tearing down the road like it was an airplane instead of a land vehicle. Oh right, I was thinking about driving home and returning from the palace, Minako thought as the danger passed; Akane is finally due to be a Sailor Senshi.

Come on, Bridget! I'm sure she'll want to come too if I convince her, and then all of us can go together! Akane asserted. She and Bridget were waiting for Minako to return from the palace with a mission that they both could guess the reason for. 

I wouldn't be so sure about that, though. Your mother seemed quite upset when you told her to give money to Miss Kino; why would she want to help you give soup to people she doesn't know? Bridget worried.

Because I want to call a truce, at least for a little while. Maybe I'll try this charity thing; I mean, we don't have to pay for the soup at a soup kitchen, right? Minako said as she entered the house, hearing the last part of the conversation. 

No, of course not, Mom! The people who run it might have to, but we don't, we would just be volunteers, Akane explained happily. Bridget didn't speak, she just watched, enjoying the scene of a mother and daughter reunion. 

Then you won't have any objections to using this and taking on the responsibilities that go with it, Minako chirped as she produced a deep indigo-colored bracelet from her purse. 

I know what that is! I'm going to be a Sailor Senshi! I'd be glad to do that; Sailor Senshi are there to help people! Akane agreed, And now let's go!Okay, I'll start up the car again, laughed Minako.

No, Mom, not the car. We should take public transportation. It doesn't do any good to help the poor but not ride with them, Akane argued.

All right, I'll try that, Minako agreed. She really did want to make up with Akane, and she was curious about the charity work that her daughter did after school. It sounded like it might be fun since Akane did sometimes tell stories about talking to people and some of the friends she had made there.

They arrived at the soup kitchen soon enough, though Minako did complain that they would've gotten there faster in the car instead of by taking the bullet train. This was partially because it hadn't clicked in her mind that the time spent at the stops would be long enough to extend the traveling time so that the bullet train's speed didn't have the effect. Minako and Bridget got acquainted with the job, which was surprisingly easy, especially for an extrovert like Minako. It wasn't until a pair of two girls entered that there was a problem. Akane went to greet them as she usually did, and while the one with short, pale blue hair gave her an equally happy greeting, the other girl just glared at Akane and went back to reading her manga. Akane must have been in one of her I'll reform everyone moods that day, because she decided that it was her duty to teach that sullen girl with the lime green pigtails to be more friendly.

Come on, you don't have to sit there reading like a bump on a log. We're all one big family here, Akane admonished her playfully. 

Go away. My real family would let me read, grumped the girl.

Miaka, be nice to the crippled girl. They have weird powers and she might put a weird spell on you if you're mean to her, the blue-haired girl teased.

I'm not going to put a spell on her! I'm just trying to teach her how to be more sociable! Akane protested.

WOOOO! The crippled girl is angry! Bow down to her wrath!Kimiko, shut UP! snapped Miaka.

Fine, snotty princess-head. What are you doing in here anyway?Don't call me princess!Princess! Princess! Princess thinks she's too good to be in the soup kitchen! taunted Kimiko. Akane grabbed the back of Kimiko's shirt forcefully.

That's enough bickering! What did I just say about not fighting!Oooh, don't hurt me with your weird powers, little...OW! Kimiko stepped back, shocked, as Akane slapped her. Minako gasped when she saw this and rushed over, but Akane didn't notice her.

Stop it. I really do have powers and I'm not afraid to use them on heartless people like yourself and your princess friend. Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up! Akane shouted, holding up her magic bracelet. Ribbons of indigo light wrapped around her and transformed her into Sailor Lollipop, still in her wheelchair which now had gained a pale blue bow at the back to match the one on the Senshi's chest. It had almost been eeriely fitting that she had picked out a wheelchair to match her Senshi color. But the color of her strange Senshi outfit was not the issue now, since Minako was in a panic, climbing over tables. She saw Sailor Lollipop put her hand to her forehead where her tiara was. Minako remembered Sailor Moon having a similar attack and she screamed.

Don't, Akane! DON'T HURT THEM! THEY'RE NOT MAGIC KNIGHTS!Magic Knights, yeah. I bet they're just freedom fighters who've come to rescue us and rob the rich and give to the poor! You traitor, you servant of the Queen, how dare you pretend to be a friend to us without as much money! Kimiko snarled at Sailor Lollipop.

Don't call me a traitor, or it might come true. Lollipop Tiara...HEY! she shrieked as Minako grabbed her.

Stop it, Akane! You don't normally attack the customers, do you? she asked, wondering if this was normal behavior for her daughter when she wasn't watching.

No, this one seemed to suddenly have the aura of a Magic Knight in her!I'm not a Magic Knight, you stupid Sailor Senshi!Look behind her, I can see one of those monsters! called Sailor Cupcake, who had transformed so she could help if needed. Kimiko turned around quickly, but it wasn't enough, and the strange blue fox-like creature smacked her down with its long, fish-like tail. Miaka grabbed Kimiko and dragged her out of the soup kitchen as the blue fox monster shot a blast of water at them, this time missing.

Vines Entanglement! called Sailor Cupcake, tying down the fox creature.

Now I get to use this. Lollipop Tiara Action! Sailor Lollipop touched her tiara, which glowed, came off of her head and turned into a glowing indigo disk that she threw at the monster. She then ran it over with her wheelchair to make sure it was dead and disintegrated.

Akane! I understand now why you had attacked that girl, but next time you should check and see where the evil energy is really coming from, scolded Minako, who was a little afraid the owners of the soup kitchen would have them kicked out. Luckily, they had not only seen the incident, but also saw that Sailor Lollipop had just been a little too impulsive. They knew her well and knew that despite her temper, she usually did not have malicious intentions.

Yes, we hope you don't attack the customers like you did that time again. I won't make you leave, though, was what the verdict was.

YAY! Mom, will you come with me tomorrow? Akane asked, she and Bridget back to their usual forms.

Um, maybe, but I don't think this is my thing. If I don't have any acting calls I might, though, Minako said with a smile. It had been sort of fun until that fight, actually, but she had a little too much pride to admit it. She did have her status to keep.

How about you, Bridget? Akane inquired with a look to the shy redhead. Bridget nodded quietly, it was interesting and she did like helping people. 

All right! Now let's go serve some more soup! Akane cheered, Minako and Bridget following her back to the line. 

Okay, okay, just don't yell at anyone else, Minako giggled.


	10. Magical Freak Show

Chapter 9: Magical Freak Show

Haruka Tenou touched her hand to Luna's forehead, temporarily changing the Moon symbol into a deep blue one for Uranus. Luna jumped up, did a flip, and in a flash, a pale blue bracelet appeared.

"Thank you, Luna. Now I have to meet Rei at the amusement park. I'm meeting the new Senshi there," Haruka said as she gave Luna a pat on her black, furry head. When Haruka arrived at the amusement park, she began her search for Rei. She not only found Rei, but also Rei's daughter Madoka and another girl were there. Haruka couldn't help staring at the new girl. Not only was she very tiny, only 2 feet tall, but she had the darkest skin Haruka had ever seen. Her hair was in a strange style that looked like ropes, too.

"Madoka! Jessica! Haruka's here!" Rei exclaimed. So the new girl is named Jessica. She must be the new foreign girl that Rei's taken in. I thought I heard she was from Jamaica, but she looks more like she could be from Africa, Haruka thought. "Um, Haruka, aren't you going to say hello to them? Why are you so distracted?"

"Huh? Oh, hello girls," Haruka said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tenou," Jessica greeted her, bowing stiffly.

"Mom said you were going to give me magical powers," added Madoka. I wonder if I'll have the power of rollercoasters, that would be fun, she thought.

"Really? Do you even need them with your huge muscles?" Haruka teased.

"It couldn't hurt. The magic might allow me to reach things or enemies that are too far away," Madoka said sensibly. Before Haruka could even start to move her hand to her pocket where the bracelet was, a wild, squealing girl swooped in. She picked up Jessica, nuzzling her.

"YEEEEEK! You've got such a cute life-sized dolly here! It feels like it has skin! Here's your dolly back!" the strange girl giggled, tossing the dazed Jessica back to Madoka, who luckily caught her.

"That's because she's a real person, not a doll! And don't throw her!" Rei shouted, shoving the girl away from Madoka and Jessica protectively.

"Wow, really? She's real? You sure this isn't some kind of trick? Because she's so little but she looks like a teenager and..."

"I am most definitely real, mon," Jessica said coldly, getting her senses back.

"YEEEEK! The doll's talking! With a foreign accent!"

"Um, I think she's from Jamaica," supplied Madoka.

"Wow, you got a doll shipped in from overseas? Was that expensive?"

"She's a person, not a doll!" shouted Rei.

"Hey everyone, the freak show's over here! They've got a midget and a girl that looks like a mini-Hulk!" the girl called as she ran off. Haruka quickly pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and slipped it on Madoka's wrist.

"Take this now. It's for being a Sailor Senshi. There's no time to explain, there's a small crowd coming towards us," Haruka whispered.

"But who would believe that idiot? I mean, Cosmic Sparkle Land has never been part of the freak show business, and I thought those were all in the past," Rei said.

"Tell that to them," Madoka said, pointing to the group that probably was composed of all the friends of that hyper girl. Luckily, it looked like most of the amusement park patrons agreed with Rei.

"Come on, come all! Come see the amazing tiny midget and the incredible mini-Hulk, all for a nominal fee!" the girl began announcing.

"What mini-Hulk? All I see is a doll," one boy whined.

"That's not a doll, she's a real person!" Rei snapped. Not only was she annoyed at the crowd, but she was also worried about the fact that she couldn't see where Madoka had gone off to.

"Oh right, you freak show people are always trying to pull hoaxes on us," the boy snorted.

"I am not a doll, mon," Jessica stated coolly.

"Where's the ventriloquist voice? Where's the voice box?" the boy shrieked, grabbing Jessica, "How do you teach dolls how to talk?"

"That's not a doll, that's a real tiny human!" corrected the girl, "Now give me the money I just wrote on this sign, she's not yours to pick up for free! And where did that muscle girl go?"

"Don't use her to get money!" Rei shouted.

"Aww, come on, she CAN'T be your daughter, she doesn't look a thing like you!" the girl whined.

"She's not my daughter, but she is someone who's under my care for a few years. And your 'mini-Hulk' WAS my daughter and I think you scared her away though she usually doesn't get that scared!"

"Yeah, so go off, see the real attractions here and don't bother us!" Haruka added, glaring at the girl.

"What kind of man yells at a girl! Men should stay in their place!"

"Haruka's a woman, you stupid kid! Now put Jessica down and go away!" Rei ordered, and finally the girl left, especially since one of the park workers was staring at them and she didn't want to get in trouble.

Meanwhile, Madoka had not gone far, she was just riding happily on a nearby roller coaster. This did not last long, however, since a big orange lizard decided to hop on with her and swipe at her magic bracelet. She punched it and it started to fall out but it grabbed her with it. Rei and Haruka were underneath and Madoka and the orange lizard fell on them, fire streaming from the lizard's mouth.

"Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" Madoka called as she fell, pale blue lights flashing around her and forming her Senshi outfit. Luckily, Rei and Haruka were able to catch her in a way that didn't really hurt any of them, though they had to drop her quickly since the orange lizard was shooting fire at them.

"World Shaking!" called Sailor Bubble Gum, throwing a blue energy ball at the monster. She hit her target and it crashed into one of the roller coaster cars as it sped by. The monster jumped out and crashed on a rack of cotton candy. With a blast of flames, the cotton candy was burned to a sugary mess. People screamed and ran away, but the monster wasn't aiming at them. It flew back at Sailor Bubble Gum, who punched it this time. It crashed back into the burned sugar pile and flailed around in a sticky mess, then jumped on her again. This time it got stuck to her ponytail. She swung around and it fell off.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" called a familiar voice as Sailor Chibi Moon stepped onto the scene. Once again, the monster had landed in the sugar pile and Chibi Moon's attack got it even stickier.

"World Shaking!" called Sailor Bubble Gum. This time the monster, stuck in place, took it full blast and exploded in a bunch of orange sparkles.

"Maybe I should tell my Mom to make a rule that people should stay away from Senshi battles," Chibi-Usa commented.

Back in their apartment, the Magic Knights were surprised that this monster had been defeated. Well, at least Umi was.

"But I thought the fire monster was the best bet! And how come that silly Senshi girl wasn't killed when she fell off the roller coaster?" she ranted.

"I think you're forgetting that she wasn't that far off the ground and also the former Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus were there to catch her," Fuu pointed out as she flipped through a book on Sailor Senshi history.

"What are you reading about?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what makes them Sailor Senshi. If we can take away whatever it is that gives them their powers, we can stop them from awakening without sending out the monsters. Ah, look here!" Fuu exclaimed. She pointed to a section on the royal guardian cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

"It looks like the cats give the Senshi their powers, at least they gave Sailor Moon's group theirs, though it doesn't say anything about the others," Umi noted.

"That settles it. We can just make the next monster be one that tracks down the cats instead of the bracelets. If we kill the cats, then we'll get rid of the source of the Senshi's powers," Fuu decided.


	11. Quack Experimental Deadly Hyrax

Chapter 10: Quack Experimental Deadly Hyrax

"You want to see the WHAT at the zoo, Chibi-Usa? Are you sure that's not some brand of glue or something?!" Mozzarella exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, the hyrax. I accidentally came across some pictures of one when I was looking in the encyclopedia at school today. It sounds like a very interesting animal. And guess what? We can take Luna and Artemis to the zoo! They said they were curious about coming and since people know they're the royal cats, no one will try to put them in the cages," Chibi-Usa explained.

"Aren't zoos kind of cruel to the animals, though?" asked Maria Delgado. She and Ahmed Hussein were the other two who had been summoned to live at the palace for a few years, and they, Mozzarella, Parallax, and Chibi-Usa were going to take a trip to the zoo that day.

"Sometimes zoos take care of animals that otherwise would be extinct in the wild," replied Luna, who had been listening with Artemis.

"Isn't Diana coming along too?" asked Mozzarella.

"She didn't want to. The Queen wanted to talk to her anyway," Artemis said. He followed the others out, but Luna stayed behind with Chibi-Usa.

"You look like there was something you needed to tell me," the pink-haired girl said, kneeling down to be closer to cat level.

"Yes. Rei had another prophecy. This one was very vague, but I don't think Artemis and I are going to be around much longer. And I think the zoo is the place where our successor is. Diana is going to have a partner, but not a cat partner. From the description Rei had, it might be a hyrax," Luna explained.

"So that's why I had that animal in my mind! I wondered why, since I usually go to the zoo to see the cute foxes and rabbits. But why don't you think you're going to be around much longer?"

"Chibi-Usa, you may not realize it, but Artemis and I have been around almost as long as Sailor Pluto," was all Luna would say.

In the room she shared with Hikaru and Fuu, Umi was gloriously estatic and feeling like she had the key to ultimate victory. She was dancing around the room holding an anime DVD.

"I'm tired of sending Pokemon-based monsters! I want a real killer! And I have found it! Excel from Excel Saga! She's perfect for this job, she's always trying to eat that cat of hers! DVD Magic! Make Excel come to life! Her mission is to destroy Luna and Artemis! Go!" Umi crowed, flinging the DVD like a discus into the teleportation pool. It vanished, but not before sending up the flickering image of a hyperactive blond girl dancing around--Excel.

"Um, Umi..." Hikaru started to say hesitantly.

"Yes, Hikaru, I know, it's a wonderful idea, isn't it?" Umi gushed.

"No, Umi, um, Menchi was a dog, not a cat," Fuu said meekly, fearing the hot-headed girl's reaction to realizing her mistake. It didn't come, however.

"A dog? Well, that's fine too. Dogs are stronger than cats, if she can subdue a dog then she can certainly kill two cats," Umi shrugged.

"The Rock Hyrax, though rabbit-sized, is most closely related to the elephant and the hoofed mammals. It has characteristics of many animals such as the horse, the rhinoceros, and the capybara," lectured Ahmed as he read aloud from one of the several signs posted around the animal habitats. They had found the hyrax. It was a brownish-gray creature that resembled a rabbit-sized guinea pig at first glance. It had short ears, short legs, and a short tail. The strangest thing about it, however, was its feet because its toenails resembled hooves.

"It's almost like Neo-Queen Serenity herself. It looks like an ordinary housepet on the outside, but when you dig deeper, it has majestic and exotic characteristics too," commented Maria.

"Or maybe like Luna, who seems to be a regular cat until she opens her mouth and starts talking," added Chibi-Usa. Luna, on the other hand, was too busy staring at the hyrax with a strange trance-like look in her eyes, as if she was able to sense that yes, this was the one who held the dormant power to be her successor and Diana's partner. It was Artemis who snapped her out of her reverie.

"Luna, I think it's time to awaken Sailor Butterscotch to her Senshi magic. Only one of Haruka's power successors, Sailor Bubble Gum, has received her bracelet," he pointed out. Luna nodded and turned to Maria.

"Did you hear what Artemis just told me?"

"Yes, I did. I agree to be a Sailor Senshi if I can be one who works for peace and isn't violent," Maria answered, thinking of the stories she had heard about Usagi, who had beat Galaxia and Nehelenia by showing compassion towards them. Luna then jumped up and did a flip, causing a bracelet to appear in a shower of yellow sparkles. Maria began to reach for it but then in a flash someone plowed past, screaming like a maniac and snatching the bracelet. Luna was thrown into the glass cage that held the hyrax, and she lay dizzily on the ground.

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!" Parallax quickly shouted, scrambling to protect Maria, who was frantically looking around for the speedy assailant. She then looked up and saw a blond girl sitting on the top of the hyrax cage, dressed in a strange teal and black outfit and brandishing a sword.

"Who is that?!" exclaimed Mozzarella.

"She doesn't have the aura of a Magic Knight!" added Sailor Cinnamon.

"I am not a Magic Knight! I am Excel Excel, on a mission for Ilpalazzo!" the girl announced cheerily as she leaped down and smashed the hyrax cage with her sword. Meanwhile, Luna had recovered enough to stand alongside Artemis, their crescent moons glowing. Two beams of energy shot out of them to the hyrax, which began to glow as well, and a crescent mark appeared above its eyes.

"Huh? Is Ilpalazzo the real name of that Senshi who attacked the Starlights?" asked Maria in confusion.

"How come her voice sounds like the Queen's?" added Ahmed quietly.

"Starlights?! I'm here for those two kitties! I need them for food! I'm hungry!" Excel roared, and a torch materialized in her hands as well as a spice rack and a skillet.

"Fire Soul!" called Sailor Cinnamon, but Excel blocked it with her torch, which grew as the magic fire was added to it. She did not, however, anticipate the hyrax biting her in the back of the neck with its sharp teeth. Screaming, she flung her torch, skillet, and spice rack into the air. They came down in a burning heap on Luna and Artemis. The yellow bracelet flew out of her hands too, luckily not on fire, and it landed near Maria's feet. Putting it on, she could hear the magic words in her mind.

"Butterscotch Power, Make Up!"

"Aww, when do I get to be a Senshi?!" whined Mozzarella.

"I don't know when. But I must stop that girl. Aurora Hypnosis!" called Sailor Butterscotch, sending a beam of colorful energy at Excel. It didn't hurt the hyperactive girl, but it did make her dazed and she was dancing around, giggling in awe at the pretty lights she apparently saw while blood gushed out of the hole in her neck.

"Fire Soul!" the pigtailed Senshi tried again, and this time Excel was set on fire too, only she didn't seem to realize it. Meanwhile, Artemis and Luna were nothing more than fried, dead cats, unnoticed by all but Ahmed and Chibi-Usa, who had disappeared to find some water. They returned with a bucket but were obviously too late to save the guardian cats.

"So I have been given power through the death of another," the hyrax suddenly spoke, using a eeriely flat, feminine voice.

"They DID send power to it! Do you have a name? Are you going to be able to give the rest of us our Senshi powers too?" asked Mozzarella, ignoring the kitty corpses behind her.

"My name is Zelda. And yes, I probably will be able to give you Sailor Senshi your powers later on. I suppose I must go live at the palace now," the hyrax sighed. Suddenly Luna and Artemis began to glow and they turned into their human forms. Then the pink beam of light came down from the sky and they floated up into it.

"That looks like the same light that appeared whenever I time-traveled," Chibi-Usa whispered in awe. Parallax sat down with a thump, her eyes staring at nothing.

"The felines of the Moon Kingdom have taken on the curse of Time. The Soldier of Revolution is freed," she intoned before falling in a panting heap.

"I think Puu is free now. I guess Luna and Artemis are now the Time Guardians," Chibi-Usa said.

"Let's go back before the zoo keepers come back and find that my cage is broken. They could bill the house of the Moon," Zelda suggested.

"Let them. They should know about Senshi battles; it was Excel's fault, not ours," Chibi-Usa shrugged.


	12. Circus of Senshi

Chapter 11: Circus of Senshi

"Why? Why didn't it work? I mean, the cats were killed, but so was Excel...should we try more anime characters? Go back to the old monsters we were using?" Umi cried. She knew that the monsters were what they had to go back to. That Excel Saga DVD had appeared right before they used it and then it had disappeared, almost like killing Excel had killed the DVD she was in too.

"Umi, we don't have any choice. We do, however, have a chance to restart our old strategy with a new spark. There's a circus troupe coming to Crystal Tokyo soon and I'm sure at least one of the Senshi will want to attend. If we send out a monster there, it might be able to blend in with the circus animals and thus the Senshi might not notice it until it's too late for their magic bracelets," Fuu said. Umi nodded, sighing. She wished that DVD had stuck around, or that she could have sent out the title character from Excel Saga's spinoff, Puni Puni Poemi. Now there was a really good enemy that the Senshi would find hard to beat, she thought.

As Fuu had predicted, Michiru Kaiou went with Ami Mizuno and her daughter Sakura to the circus along with Basil Anderson, the boy from Canada they had taken in. When they arrived, they also found that Galaxy Chang, Serena McDouglas and Jessica Cornflower were already seated, with 4 empty seats nearby.

"You know, don't you ever get the feeling that we're in some kind of story? I mean, what a coincidence that you four came and there's four seats here. It's almost like there's some magical author of life setting up these coincidences," Serena remarked.

"That's because Galaxy wanted to leave the spaces, mon, she knew about Michiru coming with them," Jessica said coolly.

"Oh right, I forgot. Come take the seats then, they're not boobytrapped by fate," giggled Serena embarrassedly.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to sit on the floor? Then you won't have to waste money on me, eh," Basil said shyly.

"Waste money? Why would letting you have a seat by us be wasting money?" Serena asked, confused.

"Don't all Scottish people like to be thrifty?"

"Basil, don't be so constrained by stereotypes and sit down. It's starting now," Sakura said in a tone that nearly scared Basil away from the circus tent.

"Really, Sakura, you needn't be such a shrew. The boys won't like you if you boss them around too much," mumbled Galaxy.

"I think you have things backwards. Girls need to keep boys in their place, which is in the home. I tried to tell Mother that, but she wouldn't listen," hissed Sakura in retort.

"Shh, stop arguing, you two. The show's started. Don't the graceful acrobats give you a peaceful feeling?" Serena sighed happily, pointing out at the arena so that Sakura and Galaxy would be distracted. Basil looked nervously at the two, who seemed on the verge of drawing Serena into their fight, but Michiru tapped him and set a lime green bracelet into his lap.

"Give this to Sakura. She's the Senshi with powers that are similar to mine," she whispered, and Basil obediently did as he was told. Sakura stared at the bracelet, then back at him.

"I think he likes you," teased Serena. Basil blushed deeply, and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"No, that's a Senshi transformation thing," she corrected.

"Me, a Senshi? Well, duh, that makes perfect sense. This way I can carry on the Mizuno family tradition and be the warrior that I always wanted to be!" Sakura blurted out loudly, causing several people in the audience to shush her.

"Wow! That horse is so beautiful! And the girl riding it is too!" exclaimed Serena, who wasn't paying attention to Sakura.

"Who cares about some dumb horse?! I wanna try out my new powers!" shouted Sakura.

"Please don't. You might hurt people," Basil whimpered.

"You're just jealous because you're not a Sailor Senshi. Milkshake Prism...MPPPHHH!!!" Sakura squeaked as Ami and Michiru both grabbed her and shoved her back down into her seat.

"Be quiet, Sakura. And if you attack without reason then I shall take away your powers until you promise not to do so," Michiru scolded her. Sakura glared at the aqua-haired woman but she did not speak. Then she shrieked as Serena tugged on her lime curls eagerly.

"I can't believe you don't think the clowns are funny!"

"Get off of me! I only came 'cause Mom told me to!" Sakura snapped.

"You know who would make a good clown? Pierre. He's silly and likes to say goofy things, and he's kind of funny-looking because he's so fat," giggled Serena, who shrugged off Sakura's grumpy attitude.

"Him? Maybe he should go and join the circus, then I wouldn't have to see him wearing that stupid Senshi outfit. It just doesn't look right at all on a male," Galaxy agreed.

"How cute! That big fat guy clown is wearing a frilly ballet tutu!" squealed Serena. Galaxy, having the opposite reaction, screamed in horror and hid her eyes.

"And you told ME to be quiet," grumbled Sakura. Galaxy opened her eyes and then screamed again, this time sounding even more frantic.

"There's a monster in the audience!" Indeed there was a monster. A strange creature that looked like a gigantic living rock was rolling through the seats throwing stones.

"Now it's time! Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Peanut Butter Power, Make Up!"

"Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" The rock monster was getting closer, and the Senshi had to dodge aside from the panicked people who were running away from it.

"How are we going to attack it without hurting the people?" Sailor Popscicle asked nervously.

"You're so wimpy. This is how. EVERYONE!!! EXIT PAST THE MONSTER! IT'S COMING FOR US!!! NOT YOU!!!" shouted Sailor Milkshake. Amazingly, most people did as she commanded them, and as she predicted, the rock monster rampaged towards the Senshi specifically.

"Fruity Punch!" called Sailor Peanut Butter. The bombardment of fruit got the last few lingerers to leave, and because of the water content of the fruit, it also made pieces of the rock monster erode off.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Shabon Spray!" The combined splashing wave and wet fog from Sailor Popscicle and Sailor Milkshake served to dissolve the monster until it was just a muddy, dead mess dripping on the floor and seats of the arena the circus was held in.

"Are we supposed to clean this up?" asked Sailor Peanut Butter, staying transformed since she thought being Senshi might mean they would get excused for possibly staining the cloth seats with mud.

"There's an easy way to get rid of the mud. Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Milkshake, and she sent another wave of water gushing through the seats. However, this had the effect of spreading the mud out so it made a large ring around the Senshi.

"Too bad there's no Senshi with a soap attack. That would be really useful right now," commented Sailor Peanut Butter.

"There's someone coming. Um, we didn't mean to make the mess! We melted the rock monster that was attacking people!" called Sailor Popscicle.

"I understand that, Sailor Senshi. Don't worry, we'll clean it up. Sorry, but the rest of the day's show is cancelled. Please go home and enjoy yourselves, thank you for saving the people," the ringleader told the Senshi.

"Oh well, we already kind of live with a circus. So many of us Senshi have strange traits, like how Jessica is only 2 feet tall," shrugged Serena, finally feeling like it was okay to detransform.

"Just don't put her in a freak show like that girl at the amusement park tried to do, or so I heard," warned Michiru playfully.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that we already live in a world of magic and whimsy," giggled Serena.


	13. Magic, Anger, and Tentacles

Chapter 12: Magic, Anger, and Tentacles

Umi was dancing around excitedly, waving a Puni Puni Poemi DVD case.

"I really don't think you should be so happy. What if it's a trap set by the Sailor Senshi? There is a Sailor Moon cameo in it, so I've heard," Fuu worried.

"WEEEE!!! Now we got the perfect weapon! WEEEE!!!" Umi was squealing, paying no attention to Fuu.

"Why don't we watch it then. It might give us ideas on how to defeat the Sailor Senshi. I heard that the Sailor Moon cameo gets beaten up by the main character," Hikaru suggested.

Rainbow Sparkles looked around at the Kino household in awe.

"Wow, you have such tall ceilings! I bet that helps Kurumi a lot," she gasped. She then abruptly remembered one of the two reasons she was there and she took a brown bracelet out of her bag, which also included paper, pencils, and also various drawing materials such as crayons and markers.

"What's that for? Jewelery so we can get into the minds of cutesy magical girls and parody them?" Mortimer asked. Right after he finished his sentence, he felt a strange force coming from the bracelet and knew that it at least was more than it seemed to be.

"No, it's your Sailor Senshi thing. Michiru told me to give it to you," Rainbow replied, holding up her own wrist, which bore the dark green bracelet of Sailor Peppermint. Mortimer shrugged.

"Are we going to write down those ideas for a magical girl anime parody or not?" he asked, pointing to all the art supplies.

"Oh sure. What kind of parody should we do? The kind where the stereotypes are there but they're exaggerated or a parody where the characters break the stereotypes?"

"Can't there be both? The villains can be one group and the good guys could be the other," suggested Mortimer. Kurumi then entered the room, slightly surprised to see Rainbow there at first, but then she remembered what she had been told.

"Can I help make the magical girl show? I like that kind of anime," she asked cheerfully. Rainbow started to tell her to leave, but Mortimer shushed her.

"Of course you can, since you're such an expert." Kurumi happily sat beside him on the floor, not noticing the sly tone in his voice.

"What about the main character? Maybe she could be a mean bully type who likes fighting monsters. But she could also be very smart at school, too," Rainbow suggested.

"Why would the main character be mean? That's not right! The heroine is supposed to be sweet, kind and loving to everyone!" Kurumi protested.

"In a regular magical girl story, yes. But we're making a parody. A magical girl story that doesn't fit the norm and at the same time, makes fun of the annoying cliches those kinds of stories are saddled with," smirked Mortimer.

"Annoying cliches? What do you mean?"

"The cutesy, stupid main heroine. The shy brainiac. The hot-headed rich snob. The energetic tomboy. And the cool, aloof older girl who the others admire. Those are the members of the stereotypical magical girl team. And they always fight villains who are trying to get rid of romance, hopes, and generally are persecuted for even suggesting that logic and science are better than..."

"Enough!" Kurumi shouted, interrupting Rainbow, "Enough! Who NEEDS logic and science when we have this beautiful world of feelings?!"

"Okay, Forehead Girl, I hear you," Mortimer snickered.

"Huh? Forehead Girl? Why did you call me that? That's mean!"

"I was just saying what I FELT like saying."

"No, that's not what I mean! I mean nice feelings! Feelings of love and kindness!" Kurumi cried.

"Anger and hatred, as well as scorn are all legitimate emotions," Rainbow countered.

"Anger and hatred are evil! They must be wiped from the face of the Earth!"

"Hmm, then should we get rid of you? You seem pretty angry right now," Mortimer quipped. Kurumi roared with rage and lunged at Mortimer's throat; Rainbow tackled her and the three of them crashed in a heap on the floor. A long black slimy thing suddenly writhed over them, followed by several other slimy things. Kurumi looked up and screamed as about 12 tentacles swiped across her face.

"No octopus is going to eat me! Chocolate Power, Make Up!" called Mortimer. Brown ribbons surrounded him and he was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit. Just like Pierre before him, he did not turn into a girl.

"Caramel Power, Make Up!"

"Peppermint Power, Make Up!" Kurumi and Rainbow followed suit, transforming in a flurry of green and aqua lights. The mass of tentacles, as that's all it was, squirmed away, confused by the transformations.

"Crystal Surround!" called Sailor Chocolate, and the tentacles were encased in a crystalline structure. Unfortunately, they broke free, spraying rock bits all over the place.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Caramel and Sailor Peppermint tried their attacks, and a few of the tentacles shriveled and disappeared.

"Okay, let's try it again! Crescent...OOOF!" Sailor Caramel gasped as one of the tentacles smacked her down. It was growing larger, especially at the top where it now had a bulge like a head.

"Mr. Chocolate. Mr. Chocolate. Aren't you turned on?" it asked, a strange voice coming out of the head part.

"Turned on? Shut up! Crystal...OW!" Sailor Chocolate was interrupted as a beam of energy shot out of the tentacle head.

"Hear me out. Don't you want pleasure? Shall I tie up these girls? I know you men like to see girls tied up, it's in those sex cartoons," it pleaded.

"That's disgusting! I don't need the other Sailor Senshi tied up!"

"Mortimer, don't argue with it! Supreme Thunder!" shouted Sailor Peppermint, but the monster-head dodged the blast of electricity. A few more tentacles were destroyed though.

"Don't be so sexually repressed, you stereotypical stuffy Englishman!" the monster bellowed.

"I said, shut up! Crystal Surround!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!" All three attacks shot at the monster, the first encased the head in translucent stone while the other two blasted the bottom half. The head disappeared too, along with the rest of the monster.

"Sex cartoons? What are those?" asked Kurumi when she was sure it was all over for the moment.

"I did hear Serena say something once about there being some anime shows where they show characters having sex, and often tentacles are in there for some reason. Probably phallic imagery," Rainbow guessed.

"What was in the Magic Knights' minds when they sent that thing?! Why did they send a stereotyping monster?!" ranted Mortimer.

"Shouldn't we get back to making that magical girl parody story?" Rainbow reminded them.

"No, not that! Why do we need to make fun of magical girls?!" Kurumi whined.

Fuu sighed as she watched the scene in the water mirror. It hadn't gone the way she had expected, but then, her expectations were based on the false premise that the targeted Sailor Senshi were old enough to have watched things like Puni Puni Poemi.

"W-what was that anime?! That was creepy...how could they call that comedy...those poor girls..." Hikaru was mumbling in a corner, shaking.

"Um, Hikaru, I think we should've read the label. It said that this anime is rated 'for 17 and up.' I knew it had some tentacle sex jokes in it, but I didn't know it would go that far...but maybe the monster still worked..." Umi babbled, staring blankly at the DVD case.

"No, it didn't work. The monster was defeated," Fuu stated.


	14. Triskaidekaphobia

Chapter 13: Triskaidekaphobia

Basil stared at the calendar. It couldn't be that horrible day. It just couldn't be! He was sure that this one was the day he would die! He nervously touched a pair of scissors that lay on his desk. Should he risk using them? If he cut the date out of the calendar, would the bad luck disappear? He had to try it, lest his whole day be fraught with...

"Basil, what ARE you doing?! Why are you cutting up your calendar?" asked a firm but somewhat amused voice. He turned around to see Sakura watching him.

"I thought maybe if I cut the 13 out, today's bad luck would be changed, eh," he answered sheepishly.

"Today's bad luck?! But today's just started. If you're looking to prevent bad luck, then don't cut up your calendar, you'll have a big hole on the other side," Sakura said, trying to stay stern but failing. She nearly started to laugh at him.

"But it's Friday the 13th! Where I come from, that's really bad luck!" Basil protested. Sakura looked confused, then she understood.

"Oh right, Mom told me that in some cultures, 13 is the bad luck number. Here in Japan, 4 and 9 are bad luck, but I really don't believe that myself," Sakura shrugged. Basil gasped.

"Then we share the same belief, eh! Because 4 plus 9 is 13!"

"No, not 4 plus 9, just 4 and 9 on their own. I don't know how to explain it myself." Sakura left then, leaving Basil confused and a little frightened.

"I can't believe that our tentacle monster didn't scare off and disgust the Senshi! I thought for sure they would associate it with sexual anime!" Umi ranted.

"Umi, I don't think that was a good idea, though, those two probably have never seen Puni Puni Poemi and certainly not any sexual anime, so there would be very little chance of them making the connection," Fuu pointed out.

"You know, I think the next Senshi is someone who's scared of the number 13. Maybe we should use that against him," Hikaru suggested meekly.

"How would we do that? There's no animal that looks like the number 13," Umi replied skeptically. Hikaru drew a cube on a piece of paper; each side was numbered with "13" in Arabic numerals.

"Hmm, I think we could create this kind of monster. Good idea," approved Fuu. Surprisingly, Umi didn't argue with her and the three girls got ready to carry out their plan.

After breakfast at the Mizuno house, there was a knock on the door. It was Setsuna Meiou, who said she had a Senshi bracelet for a certain someone, and Serena was with her too. An idea popped into Sakura's head and she pulled Serena to the side.

"Could you explain to Basil why 4 and 9 are bad luck in Japan? I bet you could explain it in English to him, maybe he'd understand better that way since he's from Canada and you're from Scotland," she requested.

"Aye, I know about that superstition from being an anime fan. I'll explain it to him. I'll even give him his magical Senshi bracelet, Setsuna said I could do it," Serena agreed eagerly, then she went off in search of Basil. She found him hiding in his room, scared to come out not only because it was Friday the 13th, but because he was also shy. She didn't speak at first, she just set the black Senshi bracelet in his lap.

"Is this for me? Does this mean there's a monster?" he asked tentatively.

"It's for you, but there's no monsters right now. It's from Setsuna since your powers are going to be like hers used to be when she was Sailor Pluto. Sakura also said you had a question about Japan and unlucky numbers," Serena added, now speaking in English.

"Yes. She told me that here in Japan, 4 and 9 are unlucky. Why is that? Because they add up to 13? But a lot of other numbers do, so I'm confused," Basil responded. Serena sat down near him on the floor, guessing that he might not like her on his bed.

"First of all, 4 is usually more thought to be unlucky than 9. That's because the word for 4, 'shi,' sounds exactly like the word for 'death.' That's why 'yon' is a substitute word for the number 4. As for 9, 'ku' sounds like the word for torture, so 'kyuu' is often substituted. I don't know why the language was set up that way, that's just what I know," Serena explained.

"I never noticed that. I still think 13 is scary, though. I just know there's going to be a monster battle today, and I'll probably die in it," Basil whimpered, starting to cry.

"Don't give up before it's happened! Sakura and I are Sailor Senshi too and we can help you fight it. There probably WILL be a monster, but that's not because of the day. That's just because the Magic Knights like to target us Senshi when we first awaken to our powers," Serena said, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe that. Or maybe it's the bad luck of..." Basil cut off, gasping. There was a strange clunking noise coming from downstairs.

"Let's go down. It's probably the monster. That's odd, it sounds like it's trying to climb up the stairs," Serena noted, "Peanut Butter Power, Make Up!"

"Licorice Power, Make Up!" Basil added, deciding that if today was bad luck, then it might just be bad luck for the Magic Knights as well. The two of them headed for the stairwell, where they saw a strange sight. A gigantic blue cube was clunking its way up the stairs; the oddest thing was, on each side of the cube was the number 13, in bright orange numerals.

"Good, you two are transformed, and now we have it surrounded. We can...oh Basil, how typical. Men are such wimps," sighed Sailor Milkshake, as Sailor Licorice had slumped to the ground in terror at the 6 number 13s that menaced him.

"Come on, Basil. If you hate the number 13 so much, why don't you just destroy it? Attack the thing that scares you," Sailor Peanut Butter encouraged him. And it worked. He stood back up shakily and pointed a hand at the numbered box.

"Dead Scream!" he called, oddly not whispering it like Sailor Pluto had before him. The pinkish-purple ball of energy shot out of his hand and hit the cube monster, making a gaping hole through it. Sailor Licorice roared with anger, leaping down the stairs and smashing into the monster, rolling down the stairs with it until it was only a mess of shards that were quickly disappearing.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Fruity Punch!" Sailor Milkshake and Sailor Peanut Butter threw their own Senshi attacks at it, making sure it was gone.

"Impossible! I thought he was too scared to fight it!" Fuu gasped, watching the scene in the water mirror.

"I think he could beat it because he was scared. He just turned that into anger, and...well...okay, that was kind of suprising," Hikaru admitted.

"I think we need to change our plans. These monsters just keep getting destroyed. What if we kidnapped one of the Senshi and stole his or her transformation bracelet?" Umi boldly suggested.

"What if they just capture you again? What if they kill us?" Fuu asked.

"They won't. Not if we say we'll destroy the bracelet. They'll probably do anything we want them to," Umi declared.

"How did you get that kind of energy? I thought you were too scared of the monster," Sakura asked, back at the Mizuno house.

"I hate that number! And I hate you! Everyone called me a wimp and now I'll show them with my Sailor Senshi powers! Dead..." Sailor Licorice started to call out his attack again, but Sakura grabbed the brooch on his chest, causing him to detransform.

"That's enough, Basil. No attacking the other Senshi," she scolded.

"Shut up! You represent everyone who's ever made fun of me!" Basil screamed, and he punched Sakura in the face. Sakura tackled him to the ground.

"Enough. Don't put your silly representations on me, I just was stating a fact about men. And you are proving another fact to be true, that men can't control their emotions," Sakura snapped.

"Stop stereotyping him. That's probably why he thinks it's okay to do it to me," Serena pleaded as she ran down the stairs to them.

"Do it to you? What's stereotyping? What did I do to you?" Basil asked, momentarily startled out of his anger.

"You said I was thrifty just because I'm Scottish. And I thought that Sakura taught you how to stereotype people," Serena said meekly.

"But isn't that true?" Basil asked, confused. Sakura stood up and shoved him aside, stomping away. He looked back at her, hurt in his eyes.


	15. Stolen Bubble Gum

Chapter 14: Stolen Bubble Gum

Zelda the hyrax looked out from her perch in Kou Taiki's arms. She could see the small baseball field, meant not for major-league games but for informal fun in the park. Madoka Hino was there, as well as Makoto Kino and Minako Aino.

"Taiki, can I carry the hyrax? She always bites me but I want to try just this once!" Zelda growled when she heard that obnoxiously cheerful Italian voice.

"She doesn't like you," snapped Kou Yaten, who was also there behind Taiki.

"I bet you'd like me better if you got to know me. How come you get along so well with Parallax, though? Parallax is MY friend, so I should be your friend too!" Mozzarella Rigatoni argued, ignoring the humanoid aliens and speaking to the hyrax.

"She knows the gloom of life. You don't," humphed Zelda as Taiki set her down on a bench.

"Life isn't gloomy. Life is fun! So is baseball; do you want to play, Zelda?" Mozzarella chirped.

"I don't think hyraxes have the physical ability to play baseball. Their bodies aren't built for it," answered Taiki.

"Maybe she could be the ball," teased Minako. Zelda opened her mouth to retort, but then she was interrupted by a different voice.

"Haruka, why do you want to play this boy's game? It's so unlady...what?! All of you are going to be unladylike too?!" Galaxy Chang and Haruka Tenou had arrived too.

"Why are you here if you think sports are too unladylike?" asked Makoto, feeling some of the old fears creeping in, wondering if Galaxy was correct.

"Well, Haruka told me she was going to do something that was popular with the girls here in Crystal Tokyo, but if that's true, then the girls in Crystal Tokyo don't know how to be proper girls!" Galaxy declared. Haruka would have scolded her, she really would have. It's just that then she realized that Seiya was at the baseball field too.

"Haruka...no, please don't start fighting with Seiya again," moaned Minako.

"Yes, let's just play baseball peacefully," added Makoto.

"How about we play adults against children. But since there's only me and Madoka, and I don't think Galaxy wants to play, so one of you adults has to play with us," Mozzarella decided.

"I'll volunteer to be on the children's side. Now you have to learn how to get along with Seiya, Haruka," snickered Minako, who went over and stood next to Madoka and Mozzarella.

"What?! That's not fair! I'm taking the..."

"No, Haruka, we NEED you, and what are you doing here without Michiru anyway?" Seiya teased.

"Maybe she's finally learned that she needs to find a man and that she was just confused about her gender before," supplied Galaxy.

"I am NOT confused about my gender, Michiru just wasn't interested in playing baseball," snapped Haruka.

"Aww, temper, temper! Maybe if you had a man, you would...HEY!" Galaxy shrieked as Mozzarella poured a bottle of water down the back of her shirt.

"Look, can we just start the game? Galaxy, please go sit on the sidelines and stop bothering Haruka, and Mozzarella, no more pranks," scolded Makoto.

"Okay! Play ball!" giggled Minako, and she threw the ball wildly; it sailed over everyone's heads and then landed in the trash can. Madoka shrugged and went over to fish it out, but then something in the can grabbed her arm and flung her over to the other side.

"Mozzarella, take this. Setsuna told me to give it to you," hissed Haruka, handing a lavender bracelet to the small Italian girl.

"Am I a Sailor Senshi? And is there a monster?" Mozzarella asked eagerly.

"Probably. Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" called Madoka as she struggled in the grasp of whatever it was that had her trapped.

"Okay! Marshmallow Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Mozzarella. When she was done transforming, the Garnet Rod was in her hands, only the orb was pink instead of red.

"Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" added Galaxy. Sailor Bubble Gum decided to fight back and so she shoved the trash can over. She crashed in front of it, shielding her face from the landslide of trash. Then a gargoyle creature flew out, grasping Sailor Bubble Gum in its claws.

"Silver Spikes!" shouted Sailor Marshmallow. She held up the Garnet Rod, aimed it at the gargoyle, and a bunch of spikes shot out of it. Some of them missed, but a few hit the gargoyle's wings, and it fell to the ground. It began to limp away, still carrying the struggling Sailor Bubble Gum, who, despite her usual strength, seemed to be losing.

"Stop that man-eating beast!" exclaimed Sailor Popsicle.

"Man-eating? Then it won't be a problem since Madoka's a girl," shrugged Sailor Marshmallow.

"Then why is it trying to bite her arms off?!" screamed Makoto.

"See?! See what happens when you're sexist?!" shouted Haruka.

"World Shaking!" called Sailor Bubble Gum, sticking her hand down the gargoyle's throat. She crashed across the ground and landed next to a tree as it exploded in a rain of multi-colored dust. Sailor Marshmallow ran to see if she was okay, but when she got there, Hikaru was blocking her.

"Silver...OW!" Sailor Marshmallow was knocked to the side as Hikaru's sword struck her. Fuu and Umi crept out from behind the tree and teleported away with Hikaru and Sailor Bubble Gum, leaving a note behind.

"What does that say? Why did the Magic Knights care to leave a note for us if they want to destroy us?" called Minako as she ran up, Sailor Popsicle following her.

"It says that if you want to see this Sailor Senshi again, come to Juuban High School tomorrow. Bring your transformation bracelets, give them to us, and we'll give you this Sailor Senshi," Mozzarella read aloud.

"How rude of them, can't they call her by name?" huffed Sailor Popscicle.

"I don't think they know her name, and they probably wrote that before they knew who they might try to capture," offered Minako.

"We'll have to tell Rei, or maybe the Queen. And um...I don't think we should give the Magic Knights our bracelets. I think we should fight them for Madoka since they're the bad guys and we don't have to be nice to them," Mozzarella said, detransforming.

"That could be dangerous, though. What if they kill her to punish us?" worried Zelda.

"Do you want us to give up our Senshi powers when you're the one who's got the job of giving them to us?!" Mozzarella retorted.

"Look, let's just go to the Queen and ask her what to do. Or maybe we should ask King Endymion, since men are smarter than women," suggested Galaxy. Minako just rolled her eyes, Haruka opened her mouth to comment, but Zelda got the chance to speak first.

"Why don't you tell both the King and Queen. Since you believe in gender stereotypes so much, you must also believe that women have certain strengths as well. Why not combine both?"

"Whatever, let's just tell the Queen, the King, and even Diana! We need to save Madoka! Her mother isn't complete without a child to take care of!" proclaimed Galaxy.

"Jessica Cornflower lives there too," Haruka reminded them.

"You mean that cold little chemist girl? I am NOT working with a girl who prefers smelly potions to beautiful perfume!" Galaxy sniffed.

"Let's just stop arguing, Galaxy, and go ask the Queen about what we should do to save Madoka and keep the Sailor Senshi's transformation bracelets," said Makoto.


	16. Rescue Mission

Chapter 15: Rescue Mission

Jessica Cornflower, Parallax Katzenjammer, Maria Delgado and Akane Aino stood at the door to Juuban High School. On their wrists were their magical Senshi bracelets; Jessica just had received hers from Zelda right before they left. The hyrax herself was in Parallax's arms, as she was curious and wanted to come along for the "ride."

"Okay, everyone, remember our plan. Jessica, you take the first floor. Parallax and I will search the second floor, and Akane and Maria can look in the top floor for Madoka and the Magic Knights. Transform first so you're ready to fight if there's any traps," Zelda said.

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!" called Parallax.

"Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Akane.

"Butterscotch Power, Make Up!" added Maria.

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" finished Jessica. Sailor Lollipop went up to the door, which opened automatically for her wheelchair, and then she, Sailor Butterscotch, and Sailor Cinnamon entered the elevator, leaving the newly transformed Sailor Jellybean alone on the first floor.

"Darn it! Why did you Senshi run away from me?! Come back here and fight, you cowards!" shouted a voice.

"Who's there? I can fight you, if needed," Sailor Jellybean announced.

"You? Against me? Why don't I just drop this giant stack of textbooks on you. That'll take care of a pipsqueak pest, I think," the voice said.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" called Sailor Jellybean, shooting into the dark where she thought she heard the voice coming from. Purple ribbons shot from her hands, tearing the textbooks that flew at her to shreds, and she also heard someone's scream. Then the lights came on, and she had to shield her eyes at first.

"That was not fair. You Sailor Senshi really ARE evil," snapped the voice. Sailor Jellybean could now see that it came from a girl with long, sky blue hair, one she recognized from the other Senshi's descriptions as being Umi Ryuuzaki, one of the Magic Knights.

"Not fair? Did you think it was fair for me not to defend myself, mon?"

"Look, Senshi girl, there's a whole lot more of you than there are of us Magic Knights, so we have to fight dirty sometimes," Umi snapped.

"There is only one of me here now, mon. And you seemed quite arrogant before."

"Shut up! Water Dragon!" Umi called, and Sailor Jellybean went skidding across the floor, hit by the water blast.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" the tiny warrior tried again.

"Sapphire Hurricane!" The two attacks collided, sending sharp purple ribbons flying all over the room, both Umi and Sailor Jellybean were cut by them this time. In the mess of flying ribbons and high, rainy winds, some of the textbooks got blown around and one hit Umi in the head, knocking her out. Sailor Jellybean got up slowly from where she had been thrown against the wall, surprised to see Umi disappearing back to the small apartment she shared with Fuu and Hikaru.

Sailor Cinnamon got off at the second floor with Zelda, leaving the other two Senshi to ride to the top. The first thing she noticed was that it was strangely windy in the building, despite the fact that the windows were closed on account of it not being a school day.

"Magic Knight with the wind powers, are you here?" called Sailor Cinnamon.

"Yes. Should we just get the fight overwith, or do you want to talk?" Fuu asked as she came out of her hiding place inside one of the classrooms.

"Are you giving me a choice, or are you trying to distract me?" asked Sailor Cinnamon, setting Zelda on the ground so she could escape if needed.

"Decide for yourself whether or not to trust me and what is the truth. Are you willing to risk being tricked for the sake of knowledge? Either way you may lose something or you may gain something. I had to make that decision once, when I met a mysterious boy in Cephiro," Fuu said cryptically.

"I really don't want to fight you, but we do need to get Madoka back. And I'm NOT giving up my Senshi powers. It actually has nothing to do with you. There's another Sailor Senshi out there who might be trying to kill us," Sailor Cinnamon responded.

"Good for her. Then she's on our side; Clef told us you were going to destroy Cephiro," Fuu stated, her sword materializing in her hand. But she kept it pointed down, she did not let it menace Sailor Cinnamon's throat yet.

"Really? What if that Sailor Senshi is against both of us? What if she pretended to be Clef to trick you? We don't want to attack Cephiro at all, I never knew what that place was until I heard what happened to Sailor Peanut Butter."

"Trick us? How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?"

"You can't. But then, I can't know that you're telling the truth either. Yet I trusted you and talked instead of fighting you with my fire powers." Fuu backed up, tears filling her eyes. She ran for the stairs, calling out Hikaru's name in a panic. Sailor Cinnamon pressed the button for the elevator in hopes that it might be faster.

Sailor Lollipop and Sailor Butterscotch got off at the top floor and immediately heard the chirping of "puu puu puu" that signaled Mokona's prescence.

"Please, Sailor Senshi, give up your powers. I don't want to kill this girl," pleaded Hikaru's voice as the lights turned on and they could see that Madoka was unconscious and strapped to the wall. Hikaru was wearing Madoka's transformation bracelet, too.

"That's not the only choice! Lollipop Tiara Action!" shouted Sailor Lollipop, throwing an indigo disk of energy at Hikaru, which knocked the latter down before swooping back to land back on the rainbow-haired Senshi's forehead.

"You give me no choice then!" Hikaru sobbed, lunging with her sword for Madoka's heart.

"AURORA HYPNOSIS!!" screamed Sailor Butterscotch, and flashes of colorful lights surrounded Hikaru, causing her to stumble around blindly, dropping her sword. She looked around with a goofy smile on her face.

"Pretty colors! There's pretty colors everywhere!" she giggled mindlessly, skipping around the room. Sailor Butterscotch snuck over and began untying Madoka's ropes, letting the muscular child drop to the ground gently. Madoka whimpered slightly as she woke up, Sailor Butterscotch blocking her.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! What are you doing?!" Fuu's panicky voice shrieked as she entered the room.

"Look at the pretty colors Fuu! Can't you see the pretty colors? Everyone look at the pretty colors!" babbled Hikaru dizzily as she danced around Fuu in a circle. Fuu glared at the two Senshi and their barely conscious comrade.

"What did you DO to her?!" Fuu demanded, not noticing as Sailor Cinnamon and a somewhat wounded Sailor Jellybean came out of the elevator behind her.

"Just a harmless spell. She's perfectly safe," Sailor Butterscotch said sincerely, glad that her first Senshi magic was only defensive in nature.

"Safe?! You turned her into a ditzy idiot!" Fuu shouted.

"I couldn't let her kill Madoka! Please excuse Sailor Lollipop's violent behavior too, she was only trying to save her too!"

"Maria, don't trust them so much! They're killers!" warned Sailor Lollipop. Hikaru, still babbling about the "pretty colors," suddenly leaped and crashed into the wall headfirst, knocking herself out.

"YOU SAID IT DIDN'T HURT HER!!!" screamed Fuu, grabbing Sailor Butterscotch roughly and slamming her to the ground.

"I...I didn't know she would...please don't kill me..."

"Stop it, Fuu! What about the fact that none of us knew about Cephiro until Umi mentioned it? Doesn't that make you think that what you thought was Clef was someone else?!" pleaded Sailor Cinnamon.

"That's a lie! Sailor Peanut Butter knew about Cephiro! She also knew about Alcyone! You Sailor Senshi are dangerous!" retorted Fuu, raising her sword to decapitate the sobbing Sailor Butterscotch.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" The two violet-clad Senshi shot their attacks at Fuu, the ribbons and energy disk knocking her out as she was crashed into the wall. She disappeared like the other two had, but not without glaring at the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Butterscotch looked back at Fuu's fading form sadly, they had just ruined any chance they had of reconciling with the Magic Knights. But she somehow couldn't make herself blame Sailor Lollipop. Instead, she found herself somewhat in awe of the older girl's fierce attitude in battle.


	17. The Final Sailor Senshi

Chapter 16: The Final Sailor Senshi

A pink-haired teenage boy stood under the falling cherry blossoms, his dark blue eyes scanning the park. They lit up when another boy, this one with lavender hair, waddled up to him, but then the first boy looked a little disappointed to see that Hotaru Tomoe was with him.

"Hi, Ahmed! Hotaru brought your new Senshi bracelet!" the second boy called. Ahmed sighed; he wished that he could've just come for the sake of a certain beloved penpal instead of fighting these strange Magic Knight girls. How was he ever going to acheive his dream of being fat if he was forced to exercise through battle?

"Look out!" shouted an androgynous voice and Kou Seiya, one of the Sailor Starlights, ran past, pursued by a gigantic pink bunny rabbit. Hotaru tossed a shiny silver thing to Ahmed and then shoved Seiya out of the path of the rabbit, which looked it like was trying to hug her.

"I think you're supposed to call out a weird phrase or something, like this. Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!" called Pierre, magically donning his short-skirted, rainbow-colored Senshi outfit.

"I love you! Give me a big hug! Give everyone hugs!" squealed the rabbit, speaking in a voice that sounded eeriely like Usagi's.

"Something's wrong with Odango!" shouted Seiya frantically.

"Vanilla Power, Make Up!" Ahmed suddenly yelled, putting on the silver bracelet. Thus, he turned into Sailor Vanilla, and the team of Dessert Senshi was complete. Far away at the hospital where she worked, Ami Mizuno was startled to see a blue light appear in front of her. As she touched it, it solidified into a long blue staff with two dark blue snakes entwined around the top.

"The Staff of Wisdom the Magic Knights mentioned..." she murmured quietly, deciding that after work she would take this to the Queen. Back at the park, the Silence Glaive had also appeared in Sailor Vanilla's hands, ready for him to use to help Sailor Cookie fight the monster.

"I don't think that's the Queen, Seiya. I think it's one of the Magic Knights' monsters. Paper Cut Slash!" called Sailor Cookie. The rabbit yelped as the sharp sheets of paper gave it big red cuts.

"I just want to hug you! Heart Loving Kiss!" it squeaked, throwing a giant heart of pink energy at Sailor Cookie. It knocked him backwards so that he crashed on Hotaru.

"Mystery Cloud!" Sailor Vanilla called, holding up the Glaive. A deep purple fog swirled out of it, obscuring much of the surrounding battlefield. He could hear the rabbit monster shrieking and trying to grab Sailor Cookie, whose paper sheets weren't hitting his target.

"Vines Entanglement!"

"Dead Scream!" Two new voices could be heard, as well as two new attacks that cleared the fog. Sailor Vanilla saw a very small male Senshi and a tall female Senshi were there now, the latter even had the rabbit trapped in her ivy vines. It was struggling, but only weakly. Sailor Vanilla saw his chance, and it was an easy one. It didn't take much for him to behead the rabbit with his Silence Glaive, reducing it to a rapidly disappearing pile of colorful dust.

"Why don't you just use the Glaive and not that stupid fog attack?" offered Sailor Cookie bluntly.

"Fog powers aren't stupid. Sailor Mercury has used her Shabon Spray power to good effect, and I remember that Sailor Popsicle did the same; she once used it to make a monster explode from the inside," Hotaru said softly, trying to defend her friend Ami.

"I agree with Miss Tomoe. I don't think you should say anything that could start a fight with a Middle-Eastern person, especially one with a giant scythe in his hand," added Basil.

"That's stupid. HE'S the one who sent the love letter to me; why would he try to kill me?!" Pierre pointed out in exasperation. Ahmed blushed slightly, not only because of what was said about love letters, but about Basil's assumption that he might be violent.

"If he's in love with you, then why were you scolding him about being a Sailor Senshi?" asked Bridget quietly.

"But he was right; the Silence Glaive works better than creating fog, though I also could have tried to do the thing that Hotaru suggested," Ahmed said. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group, mercifully interrupted by the beeping of Hotaru's cell phone.

"Hello, um..Ami? Yes, the Staff of Wisdom appeared?...Do I know why? Maybe because Ahmed Hussein just transformed into Sailor Vanilla; he was the last Dessert Senshi to be awakened...okay, that makes sense...goodbye, Ami, good luck helping sick people get better."

"The Staff of Wisdom? Wasn't that what the Magic Knights were looking for?" Pierre remembered from when he first transformed.

"Yeah, it went to Ami since she was Sailor Mercury. Maybe if it's such a smart talisman, it can tell us about that strange Senshi who stole my powers," Seiya said, half-joking.

"You think it could do that kind of thing? I think it'll more end up being like Sailor Moon's magic wands or the Outer Senshi's talismen--just a tool for Sailor Senshi attacks," disagreed Ahmed.

"Staff of Wisdom...maybe it turns whoever holds it into a supergenius! Since Ami's so smart already, maybe it'll make her head explode from all the brain power," snickered Pierre.

"That's disgusting, and if Ami's head had exploded when she got it, then she wouldn't have been able to call Hotaru on the phone," pointed out Bridget.

"Maybe it was just the Staff talking to Hotaru, using Ami's voice to trick her...and in the night, it will..."

"Enough, Pierre. Our magic items wouldn't hurt us nor the former Senshi," Ahmed scolded.

"I was just playing. But then, I WAS always attracted to overly-serious people," Pierre said slyly, causing Ahmed to blush so he matched Bridget's red hair.

"Are you sure? What if he makes you part of his harem and makes you his servant?" worried Basil.

"Honestly, Basil, why would he do such a thing to someone he truly loves? That would just be cruel if the love letters all turned out to be a big kidnapping plot," Hotaru gasped.

Fuu sighed, defeated, as she slumped away from the water mirror.

"So that's it. The final Sailor Senshi has been awakened. We'll definitely have to change our tactics now. No more stealing their bracelets to prevent their birth into magic, since they'll probably just transform on us anyway."

"I've got a great idea. Foreheads! The power of a Sailor Senshi comes from his or her forehead!" Umi exclaimed. She waved her hand over the water mirror, and images of the past generation of Senshi played over the shimmering surface. The Magic Knights noticed that the appearance of the Senshi symbols on the girls' foreheads was often a sign that they were going to let loose some amazing magical attack.

"That one Senshi, Sailor Caramel, has a really big forehead. Maybe we should get her power," suggested Hikaru.

"But how should we go about doing such a thing? We can't just take her Senshi bracelet off. Although possibly kidnapping her would be a good idea if we don't leave a note for the other Senshi and just take her here and kill her," Fuu mused.

"Maybe we could hook her to another Senshi and capture both at the same time," offered Hikaru.

"Wow, that's a great idea! It would be funny if it was someone she didn't get along with, like that Sailor Chocolate guy. I think I've seen them bickering with each other whenever they're together," said Umi playfully.

"Isn't that a little risky? Because when two people who don't like each other are chained together in a movie, they usually end up learning how to get along. And this whole 'battling with superpowers' thing is just like a movie," Fuu commented.

"Then we'll have to look out for that. Or maybe you should go and do it yourself, make sure those Senshi don't start becoming friends," Umi teased.

"Fine then. That can be my mission," Fuu nodded.


	18. Together

Chapter 17: Together

As Rei walked down the street with Jessica, she met up with Makoto, who had Kurumi with her.

"You're going to the Senshi Meeting at the palace too, right?" Rei asked conversationally.

"Yeah, and they'll all get to be my friends!" exclaimed Kurumi.

"Maybe they will. I would think that I'm friends with the other former Sailor Senshi too," agreed Makoto. That was certainly true; sometimes she wondered what would have become of her if she had never met Usagi on that fateful day the first Rainbow Crystal was discovered. Would she still be lonely, getting in trouble for fighting and pining after every boy that passed her way? Or would she find other friends, ones without superpowers.

"I think the Queen is going to give all of you magical communication devices so that you can contact the other Senshi when there's danger," said Rei as they started up the steps to the palace doors. The guards recognized Rei and Makoto easily and let them, Jessica, and Kurumi enter. Kurumi had to duck under the door, but the ceilings in the palace itself were as tall as the ones in her own house. She and Jessica took their seats in the large meeting hall. Not only were the other 14 new Senshi there, but the other 12 of the former Sailors were present, as well as Zelda, who was sitting in Parallax's lap. Diana the kitten was sitting by the Queen, smiling at the Senshi, though she seemed to be glaring at Zelda. Neo-Queen Serenity then stood up and walked to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to welcome the new generation of Sailor Senshi to Crystal Tokyo. Ironically, this scene makes me remember two very hard times in my life. The first was when Nehelenia made her second attack on us, capturing Mamoru and thus indirectly threatening Small Lady's life. All through that time, we were able to set aside our differences and work together to cure Nehelenia of her evil. Not once did Haruka and Michiru tell us that it was a job for them alone, nor did we shun them or Hotaru, who had only recently been reborn. The second time was during the fight against Galaxia. This tale is a warning to all of you, to not let yourselves split into feuding groups as we did; the Starlights and Haruka's group did not trust each other. While I do not completely understand their reasons for joining Galaxia even now, I suspect that it may have been because of that rivalry. If we had fought together, even if it only gave Galaxia more Star Seeds, it would have at least been a moral victory. Remember that, Dessert Senshi, do not let feuding divide you." As the Queen finished her speech, she stepped back and let King Endymion take her place.

"Thus, in the spirit of encouraging teamwork, each of you shall receive a Sailor Senshi Communicator. You can use it to contact the entire group, or you can use it to talk to one person at a time. Sailor Moon and her friends had these when they were Senshi together, and it made things much easier," he said as Chibi-Usa handed the box of communicator watches to Galaxy, who was in the front row, so she could take hers out and then pass the box on down the line. Chibi-Usa was wearing hers, a pink one with a crescent moon on the top so that it was different from Bridget's plain pink communicator.

Outside the palace, the guards were surprised to see a swirling green light. The light materialized into the form of Fuu Hououji, clutching her white sword.

"Are you a Sailor Senshi?" one of the guards asked.

"No she's not, all the Senshi are in there! She looks like one of those Magic Knights that the Queen described," the other hissed back. In a sudden movement, with only a martial arts yell, Fuu swung her sword around, stabbing one of the guards. The other stared at her fallen comrade, then aimed her own sword at Fuu.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu shouted, blowing the second guard aside. She ran past, heading for the meeting room. The second guard stood back up and tried to pursue her, but she slammed a door between them.

"Something's coming...one of the Magic Knights...an aura of wind..." mumbled Parallax fearfully.

"Yes, I sense it too," agreed Rei. Almost on cue, Fuu burst through the door. Several of the Senshi readied themselves to transform, but Neo-Queen Serenity stopped them.

"Please don't attack yet. She might be able to be healed of her evil energy, or convinced to leave us alone."

"But I don't sense any evil from her," protested Rei.

"Then don't attack her. You, green Magic Knight, why do you claim that we are the enemies? What made you want to attack us in the first place?" the Queen bravely asked, confident in her power of love.

"Because Clef told me you were evil, and he wouldn't lie to us! Also, one of you has secret information about our trials in Cephiro!" Fuu accused.

"That's because in our world, you and your friends are anime characters, and thus we didn't even know you were real until this whole battle started," blurted out Serena, "And I don't want to attack you! I think you lassies are good at heart, and there's probably someone disguised as Clef tricking you."

"Disguised as Clef? But who would do such a thing to us? I think you're just trying to trick me," Fuu retorted, her sword still pointed in attack mode.

"It might be the Sailor Senshi who attacked the Starlights," suggested Jessica. Murmurs of agreement rose up amongst the Senshi, especially the ones who had been there to see what had happened.

"Then what was that about trying to kill us?"

"Because I had a dream that if you were killed, you would go back to your world and be safe from the influence of that evil Sailor Senshi. And don't you DARE doubt my psychic dreams," growled Rei.

"I do dare to doubt you until I have proof," retorted Fuu.

"The only proof you need is that people like me, who have seen the show and like you, are willing to do such things to rescue you," Kurumi cried. Fuu was confused, she didn't know who to believe, and in the middle of it, a dark swirling cloud appeared. Chibi-Usa began screaming, clutching her father.

"It's that Senshi!" shouted Yaten. Indeed, it was the mysterious Senshi; this time she had Hikaru and Umi with her, as well as Mokona. They were both unconscious, though still alive. But she was in the guise of Clef

"What is going ON here?! Is that really you, Clef? Or are you an evil Sailor Senshi in disguise?" Fuu asked through holding back her tears. The Senshi disguised as Clef did not answer her, instead she waved her staff over the Senshi who were all gathered in the room. As the beam of light passed over them, they disappeared, except for Jessica and Kurumi. Then the Senshi shot another beam of light at a table and a Nintendo 64 system appeared, as well as 14 different TV screens. She then pointed her beam of energy at the Magic Knights, multiplying them each by 5. The 5 Hikarus disappeared, as well as the 5 Umis, but only 4 of the Fuu copies were gone, leaving the original behind. Then the Senshi pointed the beam of light at herself. She split into two, or rather, into her real form and Clef. Fuu rushed forward towards the one that looked like Clef, but it disappeared.

"So the Sailor Senshi were right," Fuu whispered.

"Caramel Power, Make Up!"

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" The Senshi turned around to see Kurumi and Jessica transform into their own Senshi outfits.

"We just can't have that," the Senshi said sweetly, and she shot her beam of light at them. A cage of light formed around each of them.

"That can't stop us! Crescent Beam!" shouted Sailor Caramel, but her beam bounced off of the walls of the cage, hitting her several times. She slumped to the floor, whimpering.

"Enough of this! Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu called, sending a gust of wind at the Senshi, who was blown into the chairs.

"Good show, Magic Knight," she said, using that same sweet tone of voice, and she hit Fuu with the beam, locking her into a cage too.

"W-what?! Why did you leave me and these two Senshi behind?!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Because I like you. You're unique, Fuu, since you keep your glasses when you're in your magic form. Most superheroes don't do that, at least the ones in the movies don't. As for the other Sailor Senshi, I think they can be my freak pets. They would make a perfect pair to take around; I could charge people to see them," the Senshi mused.

"What would you need with money if you've got such powerful magic?" asked Jessica. The Senshi stared at her for a moment, curious.

"Because I could do some good in the world with the money. Or maybe I just might like the sight of the gold and silver coins," the Senshi shrugged as she went over to her control panel to watch the show.


	19. BombOmb Battlefield

Chapter 18: Bomb-Omb Battlefield

As the beam of light washed over her, Akane Aino clutched her wheelchair tightly. She shut her eyes tightly from the intense light that gave off an iridescent glow, and when it faded she opened them again, gazing around her with awe. She was sitting in a flower patch, green grass and blue skies surrounding her. The strangest things, to her, seemed to be what looked like walking bombs that were roaming the area.

"Strange. This looks like one of the video games I used to play with Shingo," came the familiar voice of Neo-Queen Serenity, who was standing behind Akane, "I wonder if whoever that mysterious Senshi is, is she a fan of video games and anime shows?"

"Why was your daughter screaming so much more than anyone else was?" asked Akane.

"Because that Sailor Senshi has the aura of the Black Moon, Nemesis. Don't you remember the attacks that occurred? Small Lady was caught in the middle of those attacks; they even made her one of them once, Black Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.

"Yes, I do remember, though not very well since me and most of the other civilians were sent to live in the safer areas of Japan," Akane answered, "So I didn't experience them first-hand, though it was hard being away from Mom."

"Since we're in this video game, why don't we try to get the stars? Maybe that's how we can get back to the palace," suggested the Queen.

"Get the stars? What do you mean by that? I've never played this video game before, actually, I don't play many video games," Akane admitted, "I usually think they're either too violent or encourage greed."

"Huh? I never thought about that before. But they can't be all bad; they're a lot of fun. At least I always thought they were, and the Sailor V one helped me when I was just starting to be a Sailor Senshi..." Serenity trailed off, then remembered something, "Oh right! The stars in the game are the things you have to collect in each of the 15 worlds that Mario travels to. You get them either by finding them, by solving a puzzle, or by beating a certain enemy. Like that giant black monster over there with the snapping teeth. I think there's something you have to pound on to defeat it."

"Okay...um, but what is that? It looks like a weird pink walking bomb thing," Akane asked.

"Oh, that's a Pink Bomb-Omb. They're the nice ones. They help you by opening up the cannon. Then you can get in the cannon and fly high up in the sky," Serenity explained.

"Um, isn't that dangerous?"

"No it's not! It never hurt Mario! See, I'll show you!" Serenity giggled. Being in this video game world made her feel like she was teenaged Usagi Tsukino again and she didn't want to ruin that feeling with pessimism. So she talked to the Pink Bomb-Omb, who kindly opened the cannon door for her, and then she slipped inside. Akane stared, then thought of something.

"How are you going to shoot yourself out of there? Since we're IN the game, neither of us is holding the game controller." In response, the Pink Bomb-Omb touched its silver top to the bottom of the cannon. There was an explosion sound, and Serenity went flying through the air, Akane quickly wheeling after her. Serenity came down with a squishy bounce as she not only managed to land on a Goomba, but also on a giant blue bubble.

"That was fun!" she giggled.

"That was dangerous! What if you hadn't landed where you did? What if you landed on one of those giant rocks?" Akane exclaimed in shock.

"Look out!" Serenity suddenly shouted as she shoved Akane out of the way. Nanoseconds later, another bubble came crashing down, nearly hitting them.

"What was wrong that time? It's just a bubble," Akane shrugged.

"Usually the bubbles in the game hurt when they fall on Mario's head...OW! Like that!" Serenity gasped as something hard and wet smashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, this looks like a pretty place! And I found one of the Sailor Senshi!" giggled the person who had landed on the Queen, namely, Hikaru Shidou.

"You're a Magic Knight! Well, you're not stealing MY powers without a fight! Lollipop Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Akane. Hikaru stared at the indigo lightshow, a vapid smile on her face.

"Wow...I never realized how pretty you Sailor Senshi are. Can I please have your powers so I can be pretty too?" she asked.

"Sure. Lollipop Tiara Action!" snapped Sailor Lollipop. Hikaru fell down on her butt as the energy disk smacked her.

"Wait, Akane, shouldn't we just talk to her? Maybe we can convince her to give up and go back to her world without killing her," Serenity pleaded.

"No way! You weren't there at the school! The red Magic Knight is really evil; she tried to kill Madoka, and Madoka was helpless and knocked out!" Sailor Lollipop retorted.

"Me? I'm not evil, silly. Who's Madoka?" Hikaru asked ditzily.

"Madoka! Sailor Bubble Gum! That one you captured at the baseball field!"

"Who? All I know is that you are a Sailor Senshi and that I'm supposed to have fun with you!" Hikaru squealed, "Now let's push you around and give you a fun ride!" She ran around behind Sailor Lollipop and began to push her wheelchair at a high speed.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" Instead of aiming in front of her, this time the rainbow-haired Senshi swung her arm behind her back, causing Hikaru to let go of the handles. She then pressed a button on her armrest, and her wheelchair moved backwards, running over Hikaru. Hikaru stood back up, still with that eerie stupid smile on her face.

"That was fun! I love being run over! I also love doing this! Flame Arrow!" she squealed, shooting a stream of fire at Sailor Lollipop. A fourth bubble bounced down on the flaming Senshi, putting out the fire.

"Maybe I can try something," Serenity suggested, and she took a shining crystal out of her dress pocket.

"The Silver Crystal! Ooh, glittery! Can I hold it?" pleaded Hikaru, jutting her lower lip out and trying to make her red eyes as big and sorrowful as possible, which was difficult since it was obvious she wasn't sad.

"No. I must use this to purify you of evil. Silver Crystal Power!" called Neo-Queen Serenity as she held up the sparkling rock. Akane decided to help.

"Lollipop Prism Power!" Indigo mixed with the Silver Crystal's white light, and a lavender beam of energy washed over Hikaru. She glowed for a second, then it faded. Serenity seemed confused.

"I don't think she's evil. It didn't do anything to her," she said.

"WEEEEE!!! Ruby Lightning!" cheered Hikaru as red electricity shot out of her.

"Lollipop Tiara Action!" countered the Senshi; it blocked some of the attack but Sailor Lollipop and Serenity were still hit. Hikaru then spotted another cannon nearby; on top of a rock.

"That looks like fun too!" she exclaimed. She ran over and slipped inside. Serenity jumped out of the way as the Pink Bomb-Omb rushed to the cannon and started it up. Hikaru went flying out into the air, finally landing on top of an island that was floating in the sky. She then looked down at them, waving.

"Maybe we should find a way to leave, now that she's stuck up there," suggested Sailor Lollipop.

"I'm gonna come down there now!" called Hikaru.

"What?! Jump all the way down here?! You'll be really hurt if you don't land on something squishy!" called Serenity. Hikaru just giggled, she didn't listen and she leapt over the edge of the island. Unfortunately, she landed on a sharp rock and was beheaded in a bloody mess. Serenity whimpered, shielding her eyes from the sight.

"We WERE supposed to kill them, you know. Look, she's disappearing. She's probably going back to her regular dimension," Akane pointed out as she detransformed.

"Oh. So does this mean that we're stuck here?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Before Akane could respond, a flash of indigo light came out of where Hikaru had fallen, and struck the two of them.


	20. Whomp's Fortress

Chapter 19: Whomp's Fortress

If she had known, she would have landed elsewhere. Even just a few steps away would've been much better. But Ami Mizuno couldn't help but appear right on top of the sleeping piranha plant. Unfortunately, Galaxy Chang also happened to enter the alternate world in the same spot as the genius physician; more specifically, right underneath her.

"EEEEEK!!! Something bit me!" she screamed, shoving Ami off of her as she panicked in her attempt to escape from the flower with teeth. Ami grabbed her, trying to pull her away from it. Suddenly an owl swooped down and captured Ami, carrying her away. Galaxy finally stood up, jumping away from the plant.

"Get back here you evil bird! Kidnapping a doctor is a bad idea, even if she IS working at a man's job. Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" she shouted. The familiar dark blue frosty ribbons swirled around her to form her Senshi outfit. After transforming Sailor Popscicle looked around. Should she risk falling off of those moving platforms to save Ami, or search somewhere else. She then looked up, and once again, Ami crashed on top of her. She also heard a strange clacking sound, and then Ami gasped.

"My Staff of Wisdom! I must hold on to it in case the Magic Knights are here!" she exclaimed. Once again Sailor Popsicle shoved Ami off of her, and then she detransformed, seeing no one but herself and Ami.

"More likely, that evil Sailor Senshi might attack us," said Galaxy.

"If you think that, then why aren't you transformed?"

"You wouldn't understand, since you're so unfeminine. I don't think that the Sailor Senshi outfit is very fashionable, so I only wear it when necessary. By the way, do you know what exactly the Staff of Wisdom is supposed to do?" Galaxy asked, suddenly changing the subject before her insult could soak in.

"I don't really know yet. You and Sailor Peanut Butter are probably the ones who are going to be able to use it, not me. It came to me because I was the first holder of the Mercury powers. The bigger question is why did it come to me AFTER I gave my powers to you and Serena?" Ami wondered.

"You don't need to think about it too much. It gives you ugly wrinkles," Galaxy shrugged.

"Huh? I don't think the Staff of Wisdom makes one look more aged, although I wouldn't be surprised if it did," Ami said, slightly confused.

"I meant THINKING gives you wrinkles, not the stupid Staff. Now how do we get back to Crystal Tokyo? Do we jump off of this weird little island?" Galaxy asked. She looked over the edge; all she could see was sky, no land below or above.

"I suppose we could try, or else fall to our deaths. But there doesn't seem to be anything to fall onto. Of course, the force of falling could kill us, or at least render us unconcious," Ami answered, "This place looks like it's from a video game Usagi used to play when we were your age. In the video game, your character was killed if he fell off this island, but in our case, Rei's prophecy about the Magic Knights may come into play."

"You mean it might be a way to escape? Then let's get jumping!" Galaxy did so, but she didn't fall far before something pulled her back.

"Mrs. Mizuno! You just SAID we might be able to escape this way!"

"I'm not Mrs. Mizuno. Now hand over the Staff of Wisdom or I kill this girl with my sword," said a voice, speaking first to Galaxy and then to Ami.

"Galaxy, please transform and save yourself. There's more choices than what she said," was Ami's brave reply, though she feared that there wasn't hope as Umi's blade slipped closer to causing the death of the Chinese Sailor Senshi.

"Get OFF of me! Popsicle Prism Power, Make Up!" shouted Galaxy, shoving Umi away from her. Umi dropped her sword, startled, then she charged again, leaving little time for her two targets to dodge.

"I need the Staff of Wisdom! Clef needs it to save Cephiro!" she demanded.

"Shabon Spray!" called Sailor Popsicle, filling the lower portion of the island with fog. Umi started laughing at her.

"What good is that going to do? Now you can't hit me!" she taunted.

"True, but you can't see ME either," Sailor Popsicle retorted.

"Yeah, but what are you going to fight me with? I don't think you have any more magic powers," Umi argued back. Sailor Popsicle began to panic; Umi was correct about that. What else was she supposed to do? She couldn't see Ami or Umi, she didn't know what was going on, she...had an idea.

"Why do you want to fight us anyway? It's so unfeminine," she tried.

"That makes no sense! If fighting was unfeminine, then I never would've been allowed on my own fencing team, and neither would my captain!" shouted Umi, lunging around in the fog.

"Then whoever started that fencing team in the first place had no idea of the proper roles of the sexes," Sailor Popsicle answered, smirking to herself a little bit as she noticed that Umi's voice seemed to be getting farther away from her.

"Why should I believe you? You're one of those evil Sailor Senshi who's going to destroy Cephiro after we worked so hard to save it!" Umi snarled. Sailor Popsicle began to panic again, as she didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. She shrieked as she felt someone's arms grab her.

"It's okay, Galaxy. It's just me. We can defeat her together. Trust me, I've fought battles using this power before," came Ami's gentle voice.

"How are we supposed to defeat an enemy we can't see?" Sailor Popsicle whined. Ami let go of her.

"True, but she can't see us either. We have the advantage, since I can teach you how to manuever in this fog. Press the earring on your right ear and see what happens," Ami suggested. Sailor Popsicle did so, and she was surprised that she could suddenly see around her again, even though everything had a blue tint to it. She put her hand to her face, where she found that there now was a pair of magic sunglasses.

"So this is one of the things that you used as Sailor Mercury? Do I get a computer too?" she asked.

"I doubt it, since it hasn't appeared yet. The visor probably will only come up when you use Shabon Spray, since it doesn't have as much of a use otherwise," Ami said.

"Whatever gives me an advantage against that stupid macho fencer," Sailor Popsicle agreed.

"Let's go do it, then. Remember, killing her saves her," Ami reminded. She and Sailor Popsicle began to search for Umi, who might've hidden herself or ran off. As they were looking, they both were knocked down by twin blasts of water.

"Yes! I hit the Senshi! At least, I think I did," Umi said. Sailor Popsicle turned around; she now could see that the blue Magic Knight was behind her, readying her sword for a head chop. She jumped at Umi, crashing them both to the ground.

"Now just let us kill you. You'll go back to your world if you do," Sailor Popsicle said firmly. Umi struggled underneath, trying to grab her sword. Sailor Popsicle picked her up, intending to shove Umi over the edge, but Umi kicked her hard, knocking them both down again.

"I am NOT going to let you lie like that! I am the great and powerful Selece!" Umi declared maniacally. Sailor Popsicle was confused; who was Selece? She wished Serena was there to explain, since she knew so much about the Magic Knights from watching that anime show.

"You're Umi! Don't make up silly things!" she blurted out, but it was still evident to Umi that her opponent wasn't as confident as she was trying to sound.

"Sapphire Hurricane!" called Umi. This move not only blew away the fog, but crashed Umi, Sailor Popsicle, and Ami around too.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place if you couldn't see?!" Sailor Popsicle demanded. Actually, it was more like she shrieked it in fear, as they were both now precariously close to the edge of the floating island.

"Because I wanted to see what you would do," Umi smirked. She had her sword back, and she was ready to do some Senshi beheading. Sailor Popsicle rolled forward with a shove, and they both went flying over the edge of the island.

"Good job. Now you both can go back to your worlds," Ami whispered before she, too, leaped down into the eternal sky.


	21. Jolly Roger Bay

Chapter 20: Jolly Roger Bay

Rei Hino and Parallax Katzenjammer found themselves on a small sandy beach. Before them lay a wide expanse of water, as well as a very old-looking ship that was parked out in the water near some docks.

"Parallax, you've got the Second Sight too, right? Would you like to come work at the shrine sometimes?" Rei offered, seemingly out of the blue, though it was something she had been considering before they were teleported to this place.

"Possibly. I'm Jewish by family inheritence, though the mythology was one of the things I was looking forward to about living in Japan," Parallax shrugged. Rei smiled at the girl.

"Come by the shrine then. We can always use help; it's often busy work running a family business," she said. Rei and her husband Daisuke ran a kimono shop out of the shrine.

"To help with selling things, or with the psychic fortunetelling? I can't really control when my visions come like you do. Maybe I will come so I can learn that," Parallax mused.

"So do you want to explore this area? I don't just want to sit here and wait to see if something happens," Rei said, standing up.

"The water looks very deep. We could die."

"Die?! Parallax, if we die here, then we'll probably just end up back in our own world! This is probably some other world, and I bet my prophecy might come true for us too!" Rei exclaimed.

"Then we have the dilemma of knowledge versus safety."

"I choose knowledge," Rei quickly decided, taking a leap into the water. She then resurfaced, giggling. Parallax jumped in too, making sure she didn't land on Rei. She then had an idea.

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!" she called. Her orange Senshi outfit appeared on her and then she ducked under the water. "Mrs. Hino, I think I can breathe underwater in my Senshi form," came her burbly-sounding voice. Rei looked under with her.

"I see what looks like an underwater cavern down there. Do you want to explore it?" she asked. Sailor Cinnamon nodded, still submerged. She and Rei dove into the depths, the latter being glad to find the many air bubbles that were in the form of small gold coins. They found that when they reached the cavern, it was a tunnel that led to an underground area that was above water so they both could breathe freely.

"How come the water doesn't just seep in here and fill it up?" Sailor Cinnamon asked as she stood on the rocky ground, her Senshi outfit dripping wet.

"I'm not sure why, though it looks like this part is high enough above the water level. We had to swim up to get here, remember?" Rei pointed out. Then they noticed what looked like treasure chests further down into the cave. They were about to check them out when one of the chests began to glow a green color.

"It's the aura of a Magic Knight," said Rei, and Sailor Cinnamon agreed. What neither of them were prepared for, however, was that when the chest opened, Zelda the hyrax flew out. She crashed into Sailor Cinnamon and landed in her lap. Following her was Fuu, who stepped out more gracefully, holding her sword.

"Luckily for you, I did not kill your pet. She is a strange animal, though. Is she a kind of large hamster?" the Magic Knight inquired.

"No, she's a hyrax," Rei answered, "But what were you doing with her?"

"I do not know. She appeared in my hands as I emerged from this box," Fuu answered, "She bit me and then I threw her."

"Do you know how to escape this world?" Sailor Cinnamon ventured to ask.

"No, I do not, and I prefer not to. My mission from Clef is to destroy you evil Sailor Senshi," Fuu stated, pointing her sword towards Rei and Sailor Cinnamon, who suddenly detransformed.

"What did she do to you?! What kind of powers does she have that she can make you lose your powers?!" Rei exclaimed, frightened and nearly forgetting her own prophecy.

"I shall test the truth of what you saw in your dream, Mrs. Hino. If it is true, then killing me here would only send me back to my own world. If it is not true, then my sacrifice may teach Fuu a lesson about letting herself be tricked by fakers," Parallax said, closing her eyes shut. She mostly sounded calm, but Rei noticed that she was starting to cry.

"You're not going to attack me? This must be a trick! But..." Fuu stopped, sword stuck in mid-swing. She threw it to the ground and watched Parallax, wondering what the girl with the navy blue pigtails was going to do.

"Oh, Fuu! Can't you see that we're only trying to save you and your friends from that evil one who captured you? I'm sure...I'm sure that if we kill you, then you'll go back to your world safe and sound!" Rei pleaded. Fuu picked her sword back up and pointed it at Rei this time, but the priestess was ready and she kicked Fuu in the arm, sending the sword flying. It landed in the water with a splash and began to sink down into the depths. Fuu looked behind her and started to chase after it, but then she turned back to the two psychics.

"Perhaps you cannot decide what to do? You seem like part of you wants to kill us, but you also want to believe what we're saying," Parallax said. Fuu's eyes then fell on Zelda.

"A test of that prophecy is in order. The hyrax can be the subject." Parallax suddenly panicked.

"Cinnamon Power, Make Up!" she yelled, jumping in front of Zelda, who was actually rather surprised that someone would protect her.

"Parallax, let Fuu do it. I need to know if that prophecy is true anyway," Rei said in protest, but it was a half-hearted one. She, too, did not want to see that cutely gloomy ungulate perish at the hands of the Wind Knight.

"Fire..."

"Emerald..."

"Soul!"

"Typhoon!" The two attacks collided in a swirling mass of wind and flames that threatened to hit both girls. Rei quickly yanked Sailor Cinnamon out of the way but the small firestorm began to spread. Zelda was its first victim; it burned her small body to a crisp. In a flash of green, she disappeared from the mysterious dimension they were stuck in, proving the prophecy correct. Fuu stared in shock--how could that be? Was it possible that her enemies were telling the truth? That if she let them attack her, she would get to go home?

"Let us jump into the flames. Like Zelda, we can be taken back to our own world," declared Rei. She stepped forward into the spreading ring of fire, disappearing like Zelda in the same green light. But when it was time for Parallax and Fuu to do the same, the ring hit the edge of the cave and fizzled out on the rocks and the water, creating steam. Fuu raced forward and plunged into the depths.

"So she's taking drowning as the way to die," whispered Sailor Cinnamon to herself before she detransformed and followed the blond Knight.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" Fuu called before diving under again. Parallax leaped in, startled at first that it was harder for her to breathe under the water. This must be what it was like for Rei, she thought.

"I can't drown! Please help me!" cried Fuu--her magic aura was protecting her as Sailor Cinnamon's had. Parallax swam down to where the green-clad girl was floating and took ahold of her sword too. It became extremely heavy and she fell rapidly to the bottom, pulling Fuu with her. At the bottom, she moved so that Fuu was underneath her and the sword cut through Fuu's neck, slicing her head neatly off.

Parallax then nearly screamed, choking on more water, as a giant purple eel headed for her--no, it wanted Fuu's blood, although it wouldn't get any because Fuu was fading away in the green aura. Parallax struggled to swim to the surface, but then all she could see was green.

"Come back to us..." Was that the Queen's voice?

"Your hyrax will return," Parallax whispered.

"That's good," responded an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is it?" Parallax asked.

"Akane..."


	22. Cool, Cool Mountain

Chapter 21: Cool, Cool Mountain

Makoto shivered. All she could feel was that it was very cold. Except for one spot, where there was someone else's warm, squishy body. She snuggled up, and then was roughly shoved away. Makoto blinked and found herself staring into a pair of angry orange eyes.

"Don't hug me. I barely know you," snapped a girl's Australian accent.

"You're Rainbow..." Makoto trailed off, remembering that girl from the day she had given out her Senshi powers. Yes, she thought, Rainbow was the one who had rebelled, and only Hotaru could make her accept her destiny.

"Yeah, that's me." Makoto looked around. They were in a snowy land, and not far away a mountain loomed overhead. If she was going to survive here with this reluctant Sailor Senshi, Makoto thought, they should at least get to know each other.

"When I met you, it looked like you were writing a story. I heard that you like to make up your own science fiction books from what Haruka's group told me. Can you tell me about them?" Makoto asked. Rainbow stared for a moment, then she actually smiled. She sat down on a rock and beckoned for Makoto to come near her.

"My stories are about Space Girl Spectra and her crew. They travel around the universe in their magical spaceship, having adventures. Spectra is the star, and she is a true stoic. She's one of the youngest of the group, but she's really huge; she's about the height of your daughter. But unlike Kurumi, she's like the Hulk, she has big muscles too. She's very quiet and never gets angry. She doesn't fall in love or even care to have friends. What she cares about is ecology and the wildlife--she prefers animals to people. A true nature child. Red, the younger of her older sisters, is very tiny, only 2 feet tall..."

"Like Jessica," Makoto thought aloud.

"Yes, like Jessica. I haven't seen Jessica much, but from what I hear about her from Galaxy, they're very similar in personality too. Red is a cold, stern girl, but she's also interested in anime. She is stuffy and proper, well-mannered but not friendly. Orange is the fattest of the girls, and she's like a parody of an evil genius stereotype. She doesn't like Spectra and wants to be the smartest person in the world. She also thinks that she's a dominatrix but not in a sexual way, she just likes to have an excuse to hit people. She's rather immature and often says that she admires evil genius characters she sees on TV. Yellow is kind of like Orange's opposite, because she has a crush on Spectra. She is very quiet, but she lets her emotions rule her. When I showed the stories to Serena, she said that Yellow reminded her of Futaba on Puni Puni Poemi. I don't know who that is, though, because when I went to watch her Puni Puni DVD, Galaxy took it away from me and said it wasn't for children. I think then Serena and her got in a fight over that. Back to the characters. Green is..."

By this point, Makoto was starting to become bored with listening, and so she began to gaze at the scenery. She didn't want to tell Rainbow to be quiet, though, since she was afraid that might be too rude. When she had asked about her "characters," she did not expect to get a description of each one. Frankly, she preferred to hear more about Rainbow herself.

"Red and Spectra's older sister," Rainbow continued, "She is the most emotional of the group and she gets angry a lot. She's also the one who wears really thick glasses and dresses like a stereotypical nerd. But she's actually not very smart. She hates being stupid, so she admires Spectra's genius. I forgot to say that Spectra's IQ is 1,000,000. She's the smartest person in the universe, but she doesn't have an ego about it. That's why Orange hates her so much. Blue is in love with Green. She is clumsy, but not a stereotypical pure, earnest clumsy character like you see on magical girl anime. She likes tricking people with her fast-talking words, and she also has an obsession with the fact that people furrow their brow when they think. Green does this a lot because she's so stupid and emotional, so that's why Blue loves her so much. Green is the oldest of the crew, but Purple is the youngest. Purple is an energetic kid but she's also kind of stern like Red. She likes to do martial-arts a lot and she's a little bossy sometimes. Now these are some of the different planets they've visited..."

"Doesn't that cabin look warm and cozy?" Makoto suddenly commented.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking about my characters!" Rainbow snapped. Makoto looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, they were interesting," she said absently. Rainbow perked up.

"What did you like about them?"

"Oh..um...isn't Violet the giant girl who likes anime and furrowing her brow?" Makoto asked, getting them all mixed up because she hadn't been paying close attention.

"Weren't you even LISTENING?! You got it all wrong, and I didn't even say that any of them was NAMED Violet!"

"No, I wasn't really listening. I just didn't want to say I was bored because that would be rude," Makoto admitted.

"It's wrong to pretend like you're happy and content with something when you're not, though!" Rainbow protested.

"Come on, let's get into that warm cabin," Makoto said, trying to change the subject. Rainbow backed away from her.

"No! I will not go with someone who wants me to lie about my feelings!" Before Makoto could respond, they were swept up by a red light that came out of the cabin's chimney. Inside, they found Hikaru standing in front of what looked like a long icy slide.

"Peppermint Power, Make Up!" called Rainbow suddenly, transforming into her dark green Senshi outfit that matched her hair. Upon seeing this, Hikaru began to sob.

"Please don't kill me. I am upon your mercy, powerful Sailor Senshi!"

"Huh?! You're the one who brought us into this cabin with your magic!" Sailor Peppermint protested.

"That's right. Red is most definitely your color," added Makoto.

"I--I just wanted to offer to you to ride my snow slide! I thought you would enjoy it!" wailed Hikaru.

"If it's so much fun, how about you ride it too?"

"Rainbow, she's scared. Maybe she doesn't like fast rides," Makoto said.

"I'm going, no matter what!" exclaimed Sailor Peppermint, eager for the ride. As she pushed past to begin her descent, she grabbed Hikaru's skirt, pulling her along too.

"EEEEEK!!! Let me go! We'll fall off!" Hikaru screamed.

"Then why did you want me to ride it?!" argued Sailor Peppermint.

"Because I...I...have orders to destroy the Sailor Senshi! But I didn't want to do the killing myself...I just can't stand to fight you...you sound so scary and powerful...I just thought...if...you fell off into the bottomless pit, you would die painlessly," Hikaru sobbed.

"Orders?! Orders from a faker from Nemesis!"

"WAAAAH!!! You Sailor Senshi really ARE cruel! Clef was our guide in Cephiro, not a faker from some place I've never heard of!"

"No, I mean that someone has disguised herself as Clef and tricked you!"

"Liar! You evil liar! Get away from me, you evil scary liar!"

"It's the truth, Hikaru. And what's also the truth is that if we die here, then we'll each go back to our own worlds. That's what Hotaru Tomoe told me when I first became a Sailor Senshi," Sailor Peppermint explained as they neared a twisting curve that they just might go flying off of.

"What's that sound?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"EEEEEYAAAAAH!!!" Makoto screamed as she, too, sped down the icy slide after the two magic user's.

"I think that's Makoto's voice."

"Who's Makoto?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm Makoto!" called the owner of said name as she collided with Sailor Peppermint and Hikaru, sending them all hurtling over the edge of the slide into the endless darkness.

"That's it. We're going to die now," moaned Hikaru.

"No, just be sent back to our worlds," answered Makoto, "I believe in Rei's prophecies."


	23. Big Boo's Haunt

Chapter 22: Big Boo's Haunt

"Enter...if you dare..." Minako awoke to the sound of evil laughter. She and Mozzarella Rigatoni were standing on the steps to a huge, dark mansion.

"All right! I always wanted to explore a haunted house!" exclaimed Mozzarella eagerly.

"If there really are evil spirits inside, we should have Rei with us," said Minako, "Her anti-evil charms could ward them off."

"Maybe Rei's inside. Or Parallax. She would love this place," suggested Mozzarella, boldly opening the door. Minako followed, more cautiously. There didn't seem to be anyone in the house, at least, there was no one in the front hall. However, there were several doors, any of which could lead to spooks...or to friends like Rei and Parallax. They checked the first door. This room was mostly empty except for the grand piano sitting in the corner.

"This is odd. Usually in the movies about ghosts, if there's a piano, it's making music by itself," commented Minako as they wandered closer to it. Then she and Mozzarella shrieked as it suddenly came to life, its teeth gnashing and snarling and snapping at them like a starved alligator.

"Marshmallow Prism Power, Make Up!" yelled Mozzarella as she jumped backwards. As she transformed, Minako crashed into her, sending them both stumbling into the wall in a flash of lavender sparkles.

"Wait, how are your powers going to stop it? How can a raging piano be beaten by a bunch of metal spikes?!" Minako panicked.

"Don't know, but I can try. Silver Spikes!" Some of the metal shards penetrated the wood on the piano, but that seemed to only make the monster angrier.

"Let's just get out of this room!" exclaimed Minako, and Sailor Marshmallow was happy to follow. They ran past the monster piano and went through another door. This new room looked at first to be a normal library, but the chairs were floating around, threatening to hit the pair. Also, books with sharp teeth flew out of the bookcases, chomping like the piano.

"Silver Spikes!" Sailor Marshmallow tried again. This time her attack did help in fighting off the nefarious novels. She and Minako used another door to get back into the main room of the dark mansion. The next room they checked only had a few ledges in it and nothing else. They didn't explore that one much, as the prospect of falling into a possibly bottomless pit wasn't very appealing.

"Maybe we could search the upstairs rooms," suggested Minako, "And then I might be able to find a handsome prince who's been locked up and rescue him!"

"But aren't you happily married already?" giggled Sailor Marshmallow.

"Who said anything about marriage? If we find someone to rescue, I'd rather it would be a cute guy. And if he's a prince he can give us lots of money," snickered Minako. Although, if that happened, I'd have to make sure Akane wouldn't just give it all away, she thought bitterly.

"What are you waiting for? Let's explore some more!" exclaimed Sailor Marshmallow, who was already half-way up the giant steps. The first room on the second floor had a giant eyeball in it.

"Interesting. I wonder what it feels like to touch an eye," mused Minako, and she went up to it. She found that it felt like it was made of the same strange, almost-plastic material that had formed her Senshi items. Suddenly she was knocked back into another room when it shot an energy beam out of its pupil. She then screamed when she noticed that the new room had a bunch of coffins in it. One opened up on its own--there was nothing underneath!

"Silver Spikes!" Meanwhile, Sailor Marshmallow had decided to fight the giant eyeball. The metal spikes clattered to the floor, not even making a dent or a scratch in it.

"Why don't we just explore another room!" Minako exclaimed in a panicky voice, grabbing Sailor Marshmallow as she ran out of the room into the main area. Sailor Marshmallow yanked her hand free and bounded into another room. This one also looked like a library, only it was darker, there were more bookcases, and the books were flying from one case to the other.

"OW!" Minako shrieked when one hit her, "Let's look in a different room." Sailor Marshmallow had already gone ahead again. Minako peeked in the last room. Another library, it seemed, with those same chomping books. Where was that little Italian imp anyway? She ran around to the other side of the room in a panic, and fell through a large trapdoor!

"Isn't this neat? I found a giant swimming pool in the basement!" giggled Sailor Marshmallow's familiar voice. Yes, they were in a large pool of water. And it wasn't too deep, in fact, Sailor Marshmallow could stand up without it going over her head.

"What's that music? I can hear music coming from somewhere," commented Minako suddenly.

"Me too. Let's go see what it is," said Sailor Marshmallow.

"You're not afraid? Because almost everything we've ran into here has been dangerous," Minako said.

"So? I'm a Sailor Senshi," shrugged the petite brunette. She hopped up onto the wooden ledge and opened a nearby door. Yes, that was definitely where the music was coming from, but there didn't seem to be anything making the music. Just an empty room...that was turning in circles?! The door slammed and locked shut after Minako entered.

"This room is the weirdest one yet. There's nothing in it...huh?" A blue light had appeared in the center of the room, and it was swirling like water.

"Nothing? You scary Sailor Senshi think I'm nothing?! Get away from me with those sharp pointy spikes; they'll ruin my beauty!" Umi shrieked as she appeared out of the watery light.

"Rei's predictions are never wrong! It's a battle to the death!" declared Minako. Umi stared at her with frightened eyes.

"Water Dragon!" she shouted, spraying the two of them with blasts of water.

"I don't want to hurt her; she's scared of us. But if we kill her, she'll go back to her world," Minako whimpered.

"I thought you were just determined to beat her a second ago! Don't wimp out now! Silver Spikes!"

"Water Dragon!" This time, Umi was hit by a bunch of wet, silver spiky shards. She touched the jewel on her glove and her sword appeared.

"So THAT'S the way you want to play, huh? Mokona! I'll see what's inside of you!" roared Umi, charging at the pair. She ran forward to stab them, but she got her sword stuck in the side of the wall instead.

"Remember, Umi, this floor is spinning!" Come and get me!" called Sailor Marshmallow, who was standing in the doorway to this little room. Umi was about to comply, when she screamed and hid her eyes.

"There's a ghost behind you! A ghost! What am I doing in a place with ghosts?!" she wailed. Sailor Marshmallow barely had time to react before the ghost knocked her back onto the spinning floor.

"Huh? Why did you warn her then?" Minako asked.

"Silver Spikes!" This time it was Umi's turn to be caught off-guard, and the barrage of spikes knocked her down. She jumped back and threw her "Water Dragon" attack at Sailor Marshmallow. Interestingly enough, a stream of fire shot out of the wall behind the young Senshi, so Umi's power actually saved her instead of hurting her.

"WAAAAAH!!! You Sailor Senshi are too scary!" Umi wailed, swinging her sword around as if to ward off a whole army of Senshi. Since there was only one, that only got her some strange looks from Sailor Marshmallow and Minako.

"Isn't it weird? I get the feeling that this room is supposed to be full of ghosts, but there was only one, and it's gone now," Minako commented.

"Maybe Umi and me scared them all away," joked Sailor Marshmallow.

"Enough of this! You've scared ME for too long!" Umi declared.

"Really? I have? Wow! That's amazing, 'cause I barely know you!"

"Stop mocking me with your fluffy, sweet Senshi name that hides your metallic strength! I just KNOW you're a human representation of Mokona! Sapphire Hurricane!"

"Silver Spikes!" The two attacks mixed together in a swirling mass of spiky metal shards and wet, high winds. Umi, Minako, and Sailor Marshmallow did not survive this, and they all disappeared from the haunted house in a flash of blue light.


	24. Hazy Maze Cave

Chapter 23: Hazy Maze Cave

Chibi-Usa blinked. What was that yellow light that surrounded her? A flash of a rainbow...who was it?

"Hello, Princess Usagi," said a girl's voice with a Mexican accent.

"Maria! So YOU were the weird glowy thing! I thought it might be Pegasus. Or else one of the Magic Knights...hey, I thought we were in the Crystal Palace! What is THIS place?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she looked around. She and Maria were in a cave, or at least a very rocky-looking room. She jumped out of the way as a gigantic orange spider crawled past.

"This looks like we're in a fantasy adventure story. I sometimes read those; but I don't really like the violent fighting parts," Maria observed.

"We're in a adventure story? My whole LIFE is an adventure story. Don't try too much time traveling; I have to wear glasses because it messed up my eyes. I'm probably lucky it didn't do anything else to me," sighed Chibi-Usa.

"I always heard that time travel made paradoxes, but I suppose it could also mess up your eyes. I've never done it, so I wouldn't know. Do you want to explore the cave? Or we could just sit here and talk." In response to Maria's question, a trail of colored light, pink swirled with yellow, grew out from the two girls and then split, one half heading down the area on the left and the other to the right. Chibi-Usa stared at her brooch; no, it wasn't glowing.

"How did THAT happen?" she asked.

"Maybe something, or someone, wants us to follow the trail. Or they want us to split up and get lost," Maria said.

"Then we'll both go right so that we can stick together if there's a problem," Chibi-Usa decided arbitrarily, and Maria didn't see any problem with going along, so they headed in that direction first. They crept carefully around the large firepit that lay on the side of the road, obviously put there as an obstacle.

"Is there someone who designed this place who wants to destroy us? Like the evil overlord in the scarier fantasy stories?" Maria whimpered.

"Well, maybe Sailor Nemesis created this dimension. Or else we're in a video game," Chibi-Usa suggested once they had passed to a safer spot, shuddering when she mentioned the name of the warrior from the evil planet.

"In a video game?"

"Yeah, it looks like something I saw Mama playing when I visited her in the past. Besides that, all I remember is that it was called something that's similar to your name and the guy on the video game had some funny accent," Chibi-Usa shrugged, "More like the way Mozzarella talks, though."

"So it was a video game from Italy?"

"Maybe. But I think the words in it were in Japanese," Chibi-Usa answered, "Well, should we jump over this big pit and see what's in that door on the other side?"

"Why not? Should we be transformed first? It might be better here, if there's someone out to get us."

"That's a good idea. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" called Chibi-Usa.

"Butterscotch Power, Make Up!" added Maria. When the yellow and pink lights died down, the two Senshi leaped across the pit together, just barely missing the firespouts that erupted behind them.

"Yikes! What if the monster we're after is down there?" Sailor Chibi Moon wondered aloud, trying to peek into the pit without getting close enough to be possibly burned or fall in.

"Then we should go through the door. It could be safer," said Sailor Butterscotch nervously. She opened the door slowly. No monsters were on the other side, just a ledge and what looked like a pole from a fire station.

"Hey, do you want to play firewoman and slide down the pole?" Chibi Moon giggled. Sailor Butterscotch looked over the edge and nodded.

"That looks safer than jumping since there's a long drop."

"WEEEEEEE!!!!" squealed Chibi Moon as she impulsively jumped forward and slid down the metal pole, Sailor Butterscotch following more cautiously.

If the girls had gone left, they would've reached a room with a few platforms and a very large bottomless pit. It was from this pit that Fuu emerged, flying up to safety on a gust of wind. She stared across the pit in awe, amazed that she was able to land on the side that didn't have huge rocks tumbling down a hill. Turning back around, she went in search of the Sailor Senshi who she assumed would be in this other dimension.

"WOW! The ceiling here is so tall! It reminds me of the Crystal Palace, or maybe Makoto Kino's house," Chibi Moon exclaimed as she and Sailor Butterscotch gazed around at the new room they had slid into.

"Look out for that spider," warned Sailor Butterscotch, as one of those large orange arachnids was approaching them quickly.

"I'll take care of it! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Aurora Hypnosis!" The spider flipped over, squeaking when the first attack hit it but then it seemed to calm down under the influence of the golden Senshi's rainbow lights. The two girls breathed a sigh of relief, but then they heard an ominous "thump" sound. Chibi Moon was the one brave enough to turn around, and she saw Fuu standing at the base of the long metal pole.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi." Fuu spoke shyly, like she was scared of the girls too.

"Um...hi to you to, Fuu! Sorry I accidentally knocked out Hikaru at the school; I was just trying to get her distracted so I wouldn't have to hurt her," giggled Sailor Butterscotch nervously.

"You knocked out Hikaru?!" Fuu squeaked, terrified.

"It was just an accident. Please, um...you could roast marshmallows out there. There's a fire pit. You could cook something."

"Maria, stop babbling. She's the enemy," Chibi Moon hissed.

"But I don't want to fight. It's mean."

"I'm scared of you Senshi! You killed Hikaru!" Fuu whined.

"We did NOT kill Hikaru! Hikaru was still alive the last I heard," Chibi Moon snapped. Fuu began sobbing fearfully as her sword appeared in her hands.

"I...I'm supposed to kill you. Clef's orders. He said...Cephiro..." Fuu mumbled meekly, shaking.

"Same as us. Mrs. Hino had a psychic dream that it would save your lives if you were killed in a place that wasn't your world," agreed Maria, who had detransformed by now.

"EEEEYAAAAAH!!!" Fuu charged blindly past the other two girls, swinging her sword everywhere. She completely missed her targets and crashed through a door that was in the wall behind them. A rotten smell wafted out from it.

"Um, do you suppose she got a new stinky attack?" asked Chibi Moon, holding her nose.

"AAGGGHH!!! There's some kind of toxic stuff here!" screamed Fuu from in the smelly room.

"Umm...should we save her?" asked Maria.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Maria and Chibi Moon fell over, gagging as Fuu's wind powers blew a bunch of yellow gas at them.

"What is she trying to do?!" choked out Chibi Moon.

"She's...dead..." gasped Maria. She could see Fuu's body lying across the doorway that led to the stinky yellow gas room.

"Or just...fainted...I hope..." Chibi Moon managed to get out as she crawled towards Fuu's unmoving body, trying to ignore the fact that unconsciousness was threatening her.

"Cephiro...Hikaru...Clef...sorry..." Fuu whispered.

"Don't...say...we're dying too..." Maria whispered as she blacked out.

"Yeah..." That was the last thing Chibi Moon said as consciousness left her body at last. Green lights surrounded her, Maria, and Fuu, taking them away from the toxic gas smell and from the dimension.


	25. Lethal Lava Land

Chapter 24: Lethal Lava Land

"This is it. I have been punished for dirtying my hands..." Madoka Hino awoke to Haruka Tenou's voice.

"What does that mean?" Madoka asked sleepily.

"Someone has sent us to Hell. But you didn't do anything wrong. Your hands are still clean," Haruka said.

"Your hands are just a little dusty because we were both laying on this weird hot rock," Madoka observed.

"I meant that figuratively. When I was Sailor Uranus, well, you heard the story that the Queen told, about how Neptune and I betrayed everyone in the battle against Galaxia."

"Oh. I just thought that Sailor Nemesis sent us to another weird dimension, like how the Magic Knights are from the world of their anime show," Madoka shrugged. She wandered off down a pathway, idly kicking a strange black ball-creature with horns aside into the lava.

"See? I knew this was Hell. There's tiny devils here," Haruka said.

"Whatever. I think this is just another dimension. We're still alive," Madoka repeated coolly.

"But it's dangerous to just wander around like that without supervision! You're just a kid!" Haruka protested.

"If it's another dimension, which I'm sure it is, if we die we'll just go back to our own world. If it's Hell, then we're already dead so does it really matter? And for Hell there's no one trying to eternally torture us," Madoka replied, still going ahead, farther and farther from Haruka.

"It's trying to lull us into a false sense of security. Get back here!" Madoka ignored Haruka and ran away from her. Haruka, being faster, caught up with the girl and grabbed her muscular arm.

"Bubble Gum Prism Power, Make Up!" Madoka suddenly called.

"Do NOT attack me!" Haruka snapped.

"I was not. You told me to be safer, and I am safer in Sailor mode," the young Senshi retorted.

"Maybe not. A devil would hate a pure Sailor Senshi more."

"That makes no sense. I have magical abilities as Sailor Bubble Gum that I do not have when I'm just Madoka Hino. That makes it better if there's something bad trying to get me, like one of the Magic Knights."

"I wasn't thinking about the Magic Knights, I was thinking about evil demons who are attracted to purity because they want to corrupt it."

"So you believe that they wouldn't attack me if I was not transformed?"

"Possibly. Most of the enemies I've faced, at least, did not attack untransformed Senshi unless they knew someone's identity."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?! I'm an older, more experienced Sailor Senshi!" Haruka shouted. Sailor Bubble Gum decided to try ignoring her again and she wandered away some more. Before Haruka could stop her, she hopped across a field of shifting blocks. If she had made one wrong move, she would've gotten her feet in the lava. Haruka chased after her, trying the same moves. Sailor Bubble Gum ran down a wider pathway, throwing aside the horned ball creatures in her path. But when she came to a rotating platform with a flamethrower on it, she was on fire by the time she jumped to the next spot. She then was slammed from behind by a giant one of the horned ball creatures. This caused the horny monster to catch on fire too, smothering the flames on the Senshi in the process.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Bubble Gum called, throwing her pale blue energy ball at it. The monster exploded, sending the Senshi flying until she landed on a large rotating platform that encircled a small volcano. Finally Haruka caught up to her.

"Don't ever run off from me again. You could've been burned to death like Luna and Artemis were," Haruka growled sternly. Sailor Bubble Gum stared back blankly at first, then she gave the former wind Senshi a fierce, cold glare and took off again, this time leaping into the volcano. Haruka had no choice as her temporary guardian but to follow. Just as she was about to grab the disobedient Senshi again, a spurt of flame cut between them. They both watched as Hikaru Shidou arose from the lava, glowing with a hot red aura.

"I almost don't want to attack; I can see that one of you is burned already. But I have Clef's mission to carry out, and I won't desert my friends," Hikaru declared as her sword appeared in her hands.

"Your friends aren't here," Bubble Gum pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's not true. Even when I am alone in body, Umi and Fuu's spirits will always be with me! Because Cephiro is the land of the will!" Hikaru shouted as she charged at the bulky Senshi, who countered with a punch that hit Hikaru's sword. While the Magic Knight was thrown back, it also burned the other girl's hand.

"You're not in Cephiro," Bubble Gum retorted, cringing slightly from the pain of her burns.

"Yes! This has got to be Cephiro! I am in the Shrine of Fire! This is where I found Rayearth!"

"You're delusional, the both of you! You think you can beat that girl without my help?!" Haruka challenged both youngsters.

"You don't have your powers. You gave them to me, remember."

"Don't talk back to your elders!"

"Flame Arrow!" Haruka, this time, was knocked down by Hikaru's attack.

"World Shaking!"

"Ruby Lightning!" Sailor Bubble Gum and Hikaru struck at the same time, causing an explosion that began to make the volcano shake and rumble.

"You idiots! You're going to get us all killed!" Haruka shouted.

"Duh. That's what I was trying to do. Mom's predictions are always right. I just wanted to explore first," snorted Madoka, who had detransformed and was just standing still, watching the lava bubble violently.

"That's correct. She was the only one of Sailor Moon's group to have known about the Silence..." Haruka whispered in realization.

"I'm not going to stay here and be killed. Bye bye, evil Sailor Senshi," Hikaru called over her shoulder as she raced up a pathway on the side of the volcano. Madoka suddenly started to chase after her.

"No. I'm not letting you get away," she stated firmly but calmly as she transformed for a second time. She did not look back as the lava covered Haruka, only watching ahead as she followed the red Magic Knight.

"Go away, evil Sailor Senshi! Flame Arrow!" Sailor Bubble Gum fell backwards as the flames hit her full force. Hikaru smirked to herself; surely that would've taken care of her. She then screamed when she saw that Sailor Bubble Gum was still pursuing her stoically, although her pain was more evident now.

"World Shaking!"

"Ruby Lightning!" The two attacks collided for a second time, blowing the two combattants sky high and out of the volcano. They came to a crash on the pathway where Haruka and Madoka had first started out. Hikaru stood up first, her sword appearing in her hands again. She swung it down to behead Sailor Bubble Gum, but she missed her target. Sailor Bubble Gum had rolled out of the way, and she now was attempting to stand up. Hikaru's second sword swing was blocked by a piece of the pathway that Bubble Gum had ripped out. The Fire Knight backed away slightly.

"I really am not sure I want to kill you now. You remind me of myself, somewhat," she said, in an oddly cheerful voice.

"In what way?" Bubble Gum grunted painfully as she finally got to her feet.

"Because you don't give up. And neither will I! Flame..." The attack never came, as Sailor Bubble Gum charged forward, shoving Hikaru over the edge of the pathway. Strangely enough, death by fire seemed peaceful for Hikaru and eeriely appropriate for her powers. Sailor Bubble Gum then collapsed, barely noticing the wave of lava that was spreading quickly from the volcano.

"I will find out who's right..." she whispered before she, too, disappeared from the fiery dimension, smothered by the flaming lava.


	26. Shifting Sand Land

Chapter 25: Shifting Sand Land

"What's going on here? There's no desert in Japan, and why is there an Egyptian pyramid here?" Sakura Mizuno asked as she took in her new surroundings. She and Michiru Kaiou had appeared in a sandy, dry world after Sailor Nemesis had spirited them away from the palace.

"I doubt this is Egypt either. There's only one pyramid, and those strange box things that are clunking around on that stone pathway--I don't think those are ordinary Middle Eastern animals. I think they're monsters of some sort. That and there's no people here, although that doesn't make sense since someone had to have built the pyramid, not to mention the stone pathway and those four brick pillars," Michiru added.

"Well then, let's get to exploring this place! There must be someone here who built everything or at least some tribal primitives. They're probably living in the pyramid," Sakura declared.

"But it's dangerous to wander around in unfamiliar territory," Michiru warned.

"What kind of attitude is that? Don't be so scared like a man is," Sakura snapped, "As a woman and a Sailor Senshi at that, you should be more adventurous. I just suggested a plan, so let's go!" Michiru sighed, but she followed the younger girl anyway.

"At least transform. That way you can defend yourself if anyone or anything attacks you."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Milkshake Prism Power, Make Up!" After the lime green lights faded around the Mizuno girl's body, a waterspout shot up out of the pyramid. Out of the wet spray arose the figure of a long-haired girl; her features were difficult to make out since she was surrounded by a bright blue aura.

"Is that one of the Magic Knights?" wondered Michiru.

"I'll go over to her and find out. Deep Submerge!" Sailor Milkshake called, and she threw her own water attack upwards. It hit a strange red box, bursting it open, and a red hat with white wings fell out.

"That looks like it might make you fly. How did you know to do that?" asked Michiru, amazed.

"Well, duh, maybe because it looked like it was magic or something. It was in the sky, and so I thought it might allow us to fly. Either that or it could've been a box monster that I needed to destroy," Sailor Milkshake shrugged as she put the hat on, "Hang on to me, and we might be able to fly together." She jumped into the air and began to float. But when Michiru attempted to grab onto her legs, she was knocked down by a blast of water that came from afar.

"Die, evil Sailor Senshi!" roared a voice that Sailor Milkshake guessed was that of one of the Magic Knights.

"We're not the evil ones! You girls started this war, not us!" retorted the Senshi with the lime curls, "At least come out so I can see who's attacking me."

"Water Dragon!" was the response that the unseen Magic Knight gave; another blast of water flew at Michiru, knocking her back down again.

"How dishonorable of you not to show yourself. My martial arts teachers would not like having you as a student," Sailor Milkshake admonished.

"This isn't a class! This is a fight for Cephiro! Clef is never wrong; he says you'll destroy it!" The Magic Knight finally appeared as she leapt through the stone maze. From what Sailor Milkshake and Michiru remembered, since she had long, sky blue hair, she must be Umi Ryuuzaki. Certainly, Serena had told Michiru about her and the other Magic Knights. It was hard to believe that this was the same person that Serena had described so lovingly as being a feisty water warrior on the side of good.

"Why would we want to hurt Cephiro? I didn't even know what it was until Serena McDouglas came to live with us and showed me the anime show you're on," Michiru protested.

"It's obvious you're suspicious because of that! Especially you, the former Sailor Neptune. Taking care of one who must be a true, vile enemy. She must've been a wicked spy, watching our every move and then making an animated cartoon about our adventures so that she could get the people of her world to come ruin Cephiro's peace," Umi accused.

"Serena would never do such a thing! She didn't create the anime anyway, it was made by someone else. She's just someone who likes it," Michiru countered.

"Why should I listen to you?! Oh yes, I know what you're thinking. Pitting water against water probably isn't the best way of fighting. Don't think I am without other magic spells," Umi smirked as the jewel on her glove glowed blue.

"Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Milkshake quickly, knocking Umi back before she could even attack.

"Aquatic Expansion!" Umi called from her seat in the sand. Two beams of blue energy shot out of the jewel; Michiru and Sailor Milkshake were each hit by one. To their shock and horror, they began to expand into ball shapes. Interestingly enough, Sailor Milkshake's Senshi outfit magically accomodated her rotund transformation, although Michiru's clothing was less fortunate.

"What was THAT for?! I don't like fat people, so why would I want to be one?!" ranted Sailor Milkshake.

"Because I thought it would be a funny thing to do to you evil Sailor Senshi. I got the idea from some English book about a bunch of kids visiting a magical candy factory," Umi shrugged.

"I'll get you for turning me into what I despise!" Sailor Milkshake yelled as she rolled forwards. Umi was caught off-guard, and so she was bowled over. Sailor Milkshake came to a stop when she bumped into the base of a stone pavillion.

"Sapphire Hurricane!" Umi shouted, and Sailor Milkshake was blown up to the top of the pavillion where she had found the mysterious red box before. Umi rolled Michiru over near where the pavillion was, and used her now-bouncy body as a springboard so that she was up at the top too.

"What are you trying to do to us?" demanded Sailor Milkshake.

"Toy with you before I kill you. I always wanted to test out the effects of water inflation on people," Umi shrugged as she shoved Sailor Milkshake off of the pavillion. She bounced down, landing on Michiru, and Umi giggled at the boingy sound they made when they collided. Umi then took her chance to leap to the ground, using Michiru as a cushion again.

"Stop this now! Deep Submerge!" Amazingly, Sailor Milkshake was able to still use her attack, which she did one-handed, and Umi crashed backwards. Unfortunately for her, she accidentally hit herself in the face with her glove jewel, and cast the inflation spell on herself.

"EEEEEK!!! I can't do my fencing like this!" she shrieked as she, too, became a ball shape. As with Sailor Milkshake's Senshi outfit, Umi's Magic Knight armor morphed to fit her body.

"HYYYAAAAAAHH!!!" Sailor Milkshake rolled at Umi again. The two of them bounced off of each other; Sailor Milkshake flew backwards, crashing into Michiru. Michiru rolled the other way and ended up in quicksand, where she promptly sank to the bottom.

"HAHAHAHA!!! That was stupid! I can still cast spells, too, you know! Water Dragon!"

"Deep Submerge!" The two water attacks met in mid-air and Sailor Milkshake's was the stronger of the two. Neither one was hit, however, as a giant spiky yellow caterpillar-esque creature took the double water blast. It roared with anger and rounded on Sailor Milkshake, smacking her into the quicksand so that she met Michiru's fate.

"Thanks, giant creature! Now can you deflate me?" Umi asked it.

"Don't help her..." Sailor Milkshake's disembodied voice came out of nowhere, frightening Umi.

"What?! I thought I got rid of you?!"

"I'm still alive, moron. I'm just going back home. And so are you," Sailor Milkshake retorted from wherever she was.

"No way! That can't be! Rei's prophecy just can't be right!" screamed Umi. The caterpillar monster seemed to disagree, as it inched closer to her.

"Go away! Um, Water Dragon!"

"Come home with us, Umi..." Umi stopped, startled.

"Fuu? Hikaru? Is that you?" That was all Umi could say before the caterpillar monster knocked her into the quicksand and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	27. Dire, Dire Docks

Chapter 26: Dire, Dire Docks

Basil Anderson screamed. One minute he had been in the Crystal Palace and then the next he had found himself floating in a bubble in what seemed to be a very deep lake with a scary-looking whirlpool at the bottom. Setsuna Meiou floated past him in another bubble. He watched as she walked in it--so THAT was how to move in here, he thought.

"Amazing. You must be endowed with the wisdom of Confusion, eh," he said, "Or is it the inscrutable esscence of egg foo young?"

"I think you mean Confucious. And he was Chinese, not Japanese," Setsuna corrected him, preferring not to even dignify his last remark with an answer.

"I get those mixed up a lot. They're pretty much one country, eh?"

"No, they are two different countries," responded Setsuna coolly. Basil was honestly surprised to hear this. The way he'd seen it on TV, Chinese and Japanese characters were pretty much interchangeable, so he always thought they were the same country, just different sections.

"I thought that they were both parts of the big country called 'the Orient,'" he admitted. Setsuna shook her head and shoved her bubble further away from him. As she neared the whirlpool, a green light flashed out of it and it began to move across the bottom of the giant lake, finally latching itself onto a hole in the wall. Setsuna and Basil were pulled towards it, along with 4 wooden chests.

"You need to transform. Something like this shows there's a monster around," said Setsuna, sounding surprisingly calm to Basil, who was flipping around, having lost control of his bubble.

"Licorice Power, Make Up!" After he transformed, a green energy beam shot at them through the middle of the whirlpool. It missed them, but smashed one of the chests to bits. Sailor Licorice began to panic, as he feared the pieces of sharp wood might burst his bubble. They shot upwards, then back down, and then the whirlpool stopped once they were in a new room. In the middle of the room, standing at the bottom of the second lake, was a girl in a bubble. Her features were difficult to make out, on account of the extremely bright green aura that glowed around her body.

"I hate you, Setsuna..." she whispered spitefully.

"What? Why? Because she's part of the Yellow Peril? But that was in the past, now the Oriental people are studious, quiet types. Although it is odd that she doesn't have buck teeth or wear glasses," Sailor Licorice commented.

"You fool. Clef told me that she's very dangerous. That if he hadn't been able to beat her, you Sailor Senshi would've destroyed Cephiro," the girl accused.

"Eh? Why would I want to do anything to a place I've never heard of?" asked Sailor Licorice.

"Fuu Hououji knows..."

"Who's that?"

"Basil, that's the girl's name," answered Setsuna, who was floating next to him, wondering how he was going to be able to attack without exposing himself to the possible-drowning-inducing water. Instead, Fuu floated up to her. Their bubbles touched, and then they joined so that the two of them were in the same air pocket. Sailor Licorice could see Fuu's mouth moving, and the jewel on her glove flashed, but he wasn't sure what she was doing. Setsuna kicked and punched her, but Fuu managed to grab the ex-Time Guardians' mouth with her hand.

"Balloon Inflation..." she whispered, and the deed was done. Fuu separated her bubble from Setsuna's as Setsuna's body began to expand into a ball shape.

"Stop it! Stop picking on her! All she ever did was defend herself against someone named Clef!" Sailor Licorice protested as he shoved his bubble through the water, aiming for Fuu. He wasn't sure quite what he was going to do to her, but he had to do something to rescue Setsuna, who gave him the magic powers so that he could finally have some strength and not be the pitiful weakling who was bullied all the time.

"Clef was our mentor in Cephiro. How dare she treat him like an enemy," Fuu smirked as Setsuna quickly became a ball of air with only hands and feet and her head sticking out.

"Clef? I don't remember any Clef. I do remember a dark Sailor Senshi who defeated me, however. The same one, incidentally, as the girl who appeared at the Palace and sent us here," Setsuna retorted. Sailor Licorice was amazed at how calm she was for her predicament. Luckily, it seemed like she wasn't going to expand any further, otherwise she might have exploded.

"You are a liar. Clef told me about it, and he tells the truth," Fuu sneered as she neared Setsuna again, this time with her sword pointed out.

"That was a fake Clef! Someone was tricking you!" shouted Sailor Licorice in a panic when he saw the Magic Knight's deadly dagger of wind. Fuu ignored him, as she was busy chasing Setsuna, who, because of the air inside her, was floating quickly to the top of the lake.

"Now I shall end your existence..." Fuu whispered dangerously.

"Dead Scream!" Fuu had no time to escape the blasting energy ball that hurled at her through the water. The shockwave from the attack threw Setsuna, Fuu, and Sailor Licorice out of the deep lake. They crashed on the wooden pathway that wrapped around the lake, their bubbles gone.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu called as she stood back, blowing Sailor Licorice across the pathway away from her and the air-bloated Setsuna. She moved to pierce Setsuna's skin with her blade, but she was stopped when a large green box hit her in the head, thrown by Sailor Licorice.

"Dead Scream!" That attack came again, but this time she was ready and she ducked. It hit the green box behind her and dozens upon dozens of metallic hats came flying out. Most of them fell into the lake and sank to the bottom, but some of them were scattered along the pathway, mostly behind Fuu. The blond-haired Knight picked up the hats and began flinging them at Sailor Licorice who was charging at her. In the process of dodging one of the flying hats, he crashed into Setsuna. He rolled over her, shoving her forward and bouncing down the pathway like an out-of-control beach ball.

"Emerald Typhoon!" called Fuu again, and the wind blew Setsuna back the other way, knocking both her and Sailor Licorice into the water. He swam over to her and tried to grab onto her spherical body so he could float on the surface too. But she was much too big around, and he slipped off. Setsuna caught him with her hand, holding him above water.

"You saved me. I should be the one rescuing YOU, I'm not the one who's a helpless ball," he whispered tearfully.

"Actually, it's because I'm filled with air now that I CAN float. It's something I have against Fuu, who needs to be able to swim. That will be difficult with her heavy armor," Setsuna explained.

"But doesn't it hurt?" asked Sailor Licorice.

"Yes, it is quite uncomfortable, but I have been through worse as a Sailor Senshi," Setsuna replied, remembering that the last time she battled, it was only to be temporarily killed by Uranus and Neptune who had joined Galaxia.

"Wow, you're so stoic. Just as I imagined Oriental people to be..." Sailor Licorice's admiring comments were interrupted as Fuu leaped into the air with a yell, coming down with her sword pointed at Setsuna. Sailor Licorice screamed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see a person explode. There was a loud "BANG" and then he was hurled through the water by the force of the waves. When he looked back, Setsuna was gone, and there was only a bit of fading green sparkles.

"Eh? Where's the body?" he asked as he reached the edge of the lake, hanging onto the wooden ledge.

"That's what I would say too. There should be bloody bits of her all over the place," added Fuu, treading water.

"But that's so sad! There's nothing left for a proper burial!" he sobbed.

"The same will go for you! Balloon..."

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Licorice shouted, and the energy ball smacked Fuu in the face before she could utter the second word of her incantation. She began to sink, mostly on account of her armor. But she was not without a plan. She swam over to Sailor Licorice as fast as she could and grabbed onto him in an attempt to take him down with her. He kicked and struggled, but she was stronger, and she was winning.

"Dead..."

"Shut up," Fuu burbled, and she stabbed Sailor Licorice with her sword. She smiled when he, too, disappeared from the realm. But this quickly turned to horror as she realized that she had forgotten about the whirlpool. She was sucked down into it, blacking out, spiraling to oblivion.


	28. Snowman's Land

Chapter 27: Snowman's Land

"I know this place! We're in the Mario 64 game! It's not a magical girls game, but it's fun 'cause when Mario goes into all the different paintings it's just like a fantasy story!" When Hotaru awoke, the first thing she heard was the eager squealing of a familiar girl's Scottish accent. The next thing she noticed was that she was cold and rather wet, as if she was laying in the snow.

"Let's collect the Power Stars and get back to the palace!" Hotaru shook her head. Power Stars? What was Serena talking about?

"I don't understand."

"Power Stars. The things Mario has to collect in the video game we're in right now. There's one in that ice block over there," Serena explained, pointing to a strange ice sculpture that looked like a small maze set on a brick base. She ran over to it and looked inside. Yes, the star was inside. All she had to do was get to it; she remembered vaguely that it had something to do with jumping to the top. That couldn't be too hard, could it?

"Is that the only star? It looks hard to get to. Maybe we should find one of the other ones," Hotaru suggested, as she noticed that Serena's jumps didn't seem to help her much.

"In the game it was the easiest. Maybe because I can't jump as high as Mario does. Another one is up there," Serena said as she stepped out of the ice maze. She pointed to a place where there was a giant blue ball creature on a icy platform.

"I suppose that might be easier to get to. But that's not a star," Hotaru corrected. Serena giggled.

"When you beat the monster, a star appears. I'll show you," she said confidently as she headed over to her new destination. She didn't go far, though, until something soft and squishy slammed into her from behind.

"Look out, Serena, it's Mokona!" called Hotaru, who hoped that the silver-haired girl's next move would be to transform. Instead, Serena picked up Mokona off of the snowy ground and hugged him.

"I like you! I bet if I'm nice to you, I'll get the Magic Knights to trust me. I like them too," she said happily. The jewel on Mokona's forehead glowed, and a red energy beam shot out of it and knocked Serena down into the snow. Her eyes filled with tears when she heard the next voice.

"Good work, Mokona. Now it's time for you to show her what will happen to her if she doesn't give in." Serena choked back a scream as she turned around and looked into the cold red eyes of Hikaru Shidou. That couldn't be Hikaru, this girl was nothing like the cheerful Fire Knight! But it was, the armor, clothing, and even the red braid were unmistakable.

"It's a Magic Knight! Transform and save yourself!" called Hotaru, who was keeping her distance from the battle that she was sure would ensue. Serena barely heard her, as she was too busy being horrified at what Hikaru was doing. The red Knight was stuffing snow into Mokona's mouth at an alarming rate. Was she trying to make her favorite pet explode?

"What are you doing, Hikaru?! Why are you forcefeeding Mokona snow?" asked Serena. Hikaru smirked evilly.

"Simple, my dear. I heard that the Holy Beast here does not have to eat. No food, and yet a mouth? Perhaps then one could see how much could be packed inside of his hollow body."

"That's insane! He has lungs! You'll suffocate him!" pleaded Serena.

"Ah well, all things must die someday," Hikaru shrugged as she went back to turning Mokona into a snow rabbit.

"I don't want to do this, but I want to stop you from being evil! Peanut Butter Power, Make Up!" Hikaru ignored the flashes of red light behind her as Serena transformed into her Senshi outfit.

"You don't scare me. You're the one with the stupid fruity attack," she shrugged smugly.

"Fruity Punch!" shouted Sailor Peanut Butter, throwing various fruits as hard as she could at Hikaru's back. Hikaru just picked them off of the snow and shoved them into Mokona's mouth too.

"Pathetic. You are simply pathetic. Can't you do any better?" taunted Hikaru, sneering at the tears she saw in the Senshi's brown eyes.

"Fruity Punch!" sobbed Sailor Peanut Butter. This time she actually hit her target, which was Hikaru's mouth, "Please listen to me! Stop torturing Mokona!" Hikaru spit out a bunch of grapes and flung it back, hitting Peanut Butter on the head.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're the bad guy here!" she screamed as she picked up Mokona and started twirling him around in circles by his long ears.

"Just stop it!" demanded Peanut Butter, and she started scooping up snow and throwing it at Hikaru. Some of missed, a little bit hit her, and then some of it got whacked back.

"DIE MOKONA!!!" roared Hikaru as she finally let Mokona go and he sailed into an icy lake. Hikaru ran over, yanked his frozen body out, and then began chopping him to bits with her sword, laughing maniacally and shouting "DIE MOKONA!! DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" over and over. Sailor Peanut Butter panicked when she saw this. How was she ever going to get Hikaru back to her normal self? What would trigger a memory? In a flash she remembered. She got down on her hands and knees and began howling at the non-existant moon.

"Heh heh. You really are a villain-type, werewolf girl," snickered Hikaru as she pointed her sword in Peanut Butter's direction.

"But I was trying to make you remember Hikari, your dog!"

"What dog? I don't have a dog named Hikari! I hate dogs!"

"Serena, I think this might be a version of Hikaru who is her opposite," offered Hotaru. Unfortunately, that made her a visible target for more of this Anti-Hikaru's sadistic fun, and the Fire Knight leaped into the air, swinging her sword in Hotaru's direction.

"Fruity Punch!" Sailor Peanut Butter attempted to intercept the attack by throwing more plant uteri, which did succeed in startling Hikaru when the fruit hit her in the face.

"Flame Arrow!" called Hikaru, aiming at the red-clad Senshi this time.

"Isn't that one of Sailor Mars's powers?" questioned Hotaru.

"No, that's the first one she uses on the TV show," explained Peanut Butter.

"I am not Sailor Mars, you idiot! Sailor Mars is a villain!" Hikaru declared.

"No, no, Hotaru just meant that it was interesting that both she and you have powers that involve fiery arrows," Peanut Butter said, trying to placate Hikaru.

"Bring her on then! We'll see who's got the better flaming archery set!"

"I don't think we can. Rei gave her powers to Pierre and that little German girl who lives at the Palace," Hotaru said meekly. Without warning, Hikaru lunged at Hotaru and slammed her to the snowy ground, sword pointed at the trembling woman's neck.

"Now. I want answers now. Who is Rei? Why did she steal my powers?!" Hikaru hissed fiercely.

"She-she didn't! It's just a coincidence!" Hotaru protested, "Rei is Sailor Mars and she didn't steal anything! There's no rule that says two people can't both use fire magic!"

"Fruity Punch!" Sailor Peanut Butter called. Hikaru threw Hotaru aside as they were both pelted with fruit, and she threw her sword at Sailor Peanut Butter.

"Pick it up. It's yours now," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to do that. It'll burn me. I know because I saw it on the Magic Knight Rayearth anime and it was also in the manga," Sailor Peanut Butter refused flatly, backing away from the sword like it was going to jump up and slash at her on its own.

"No it won't. It's yours. Take it," Hikaru coaxed. Sailor Peanut Butter grabbed the sword and flung across the snow, where it landed in the frozen lake. Hikaru screamed wordlessly and plunged in after it, coming up an ice block instead of a girl. The flames on Sailor Peanut Butter's hands turned to red light that engulfed her, Hikaru, and Hotaru and took them away from that icy dimension.

"Sorry, Hikaru..." Sailor Peanut Butter whispered as she faded away.


	29. WetDry World

Chapter 28: Wet-Dry World

When Bridget O'Malley awoke, she found herself sitting in a shallow pool of water, with King Endymion standing nearby. What was she doing here with the King?! Was she supposed to bow to him and vow to be his servant?

"I remember this place. Where was it?" he was pondering aloud.

"Are we at a site you visited once, Your Majesty?" Bridget asked nervously.

"I don't think so. I just remember seeing it somewhere. I think there was a fat little guy with a red hat in it too," Endymion replied.

"You mean it was in a picture?"

"The scenery was moving, though. Probably a movie somewhere. Since the Magic Knights could come visit us from the world of their anime show, possibly we are in the world of some movie."

"That makes sense, Your Majesty. Would you like to..." Bridget gasped in mid-sentence as the water level suddenly rose up to her chest; it was a little higher on King Endymion's body since she was a few inches taller than him.

"Now I'm definitely remembering this from somewhere. It may have been in a video game. I remember Usagi playing it..." 

"Die, evil King. The masses will rise against you," a voice snarled.

"Who said that? Should I transform to protect you, Your Majesty?" asked Bridget. Endymion nodded.

"Cupcake Prism Power, Make Up!" In response, the water level moved up even more, so that Endymion and Sailor Cupcake couldn't reach the bottom anymore and they had to swim over to a higher level.

"The rising tide represents the common people you have oppressed. Drown in their anger, Sailor Senshi." That voice spoke again, sounding calmer this time.

"Why won't you show yourself to us?" asked Sailor Cupcake.

"Because I fear my appearance would not be pleasing to your monarchial eyes," the voice sighed sadly.

"But I'm not royalty. So may I see you?"

"No! You are a Sailor Senshi, which puts you up with royalty! If you weren't a Senshi, then would you have been able to meet Endymion? I hardly think so!" the voice boomed.

"Then I order you as King of Earth to show yourself!" Endymion demanded. The voice was silent, but there was a faint flicker of blue light behind a box that was at the bottom of the pool. Sailor Cupcake noticed it.

"Is that where the voice is coming from?" she asked. Should she go swim down there and risk being attacked?

"Possibly you could use your vine powers to pull the box out of the way?" Endymion suggested. Sailor Cupcake nodded.

"Vines Entanglement!" she called. But before the long green plants could snake far from her hands, the box suddenly glowed bright blue and flew up out of the water. It landed back down on the surface with a splash and zoomed past the startled pair.

"Vines Entanglement!" Sailor Cupcake quickly shouted, catching the box in her vines. It flew back and smashed into her. Oddly, it didn't feel like wood or metal or any kind of normal "box" material, it was more like a girl had hit her.

"Evil Sailor Senshi..." There was that voice again; Sailor Cupcake heard it as she sank underwater, the girl's body shoving her deeper and deeper. "Sapphire Hurricane!" Suddenly the water around the two of them began to swirl rapidly, and Sailor Cupcake and the unknown girl were thrown out of the water. They landed up on a ledge just as the water rose again. This time it was high enough that Endymion could join them on the ledge too.

"She has that kind of armor that Fuu had when she attacked when I first transformed. Is she a Magic Knight?" asked Sailor Cupcake.

"And you're a Sailor Senshi..." The girl spoke, her voice normal now instead of disembodied and mysterious.

"Yes, I am. I am Sailor Cupcake, heir of the plant magic of Jupiter." She stopped, confused. Why had those words come out of her mouth like that?

"Water Dragon!" A water blast came out of the girl's hand and struck Sailor Cupcake in the chest. She fell backwards; luckily she didn't go over the edge into the water again. The girl stood up, her long, pale blue hair falling down over her back gracefully. Her fencing sword appeared in her hand, but she kept it pointed down and not at Endymion or Sailor Cupcake.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" asked Sailor Cupcake.

"Because I have to kill you! And I don't wanna do that!" sobbed the girl, "I already had to kill Emeraude, and that was bad enough! Umi Ryuuzaki is a fencer, but...I hate fencing! I hate swords! I just want to live peacefully in a shack in the woods!"

"Then why don't you do that? Why are you following Sailor Nemesis's orders?" Endymion asked.

"Because she'll kill me! And she'll make Fuu and Hikaru watch. I don't want them to see that," cried Umi.

"Are you really Umi? Mrs. Aino described you from when she saw you on your anime show, and you had a very different personality," Sailor Cupcake noted. Umi gasped, blushing as she hid her face.

"Oh no. What'll I do? I'm not worthy to appear on television! I'm so plain! Money is just money, it doesn't make me look any better."

"You look fine. Just wash your tears off and you'll be beautiful," Sailor Cupcake reassured her. Endymion knelt down next to the gentle Senshi.

"Should we be helping her like this? She could be pretending to lull us in a false sense of security," he whispered.

"WAAAAH!!! You're so mean! I'm going to hide from you!" screamed Umi when she overheard the comment. She ran across the water as if she was a water beetle instead of a human girl and then she leaped into a fenced-off area and swam down, down into a hole below.

"I think we should follow her," suggested King Endymion. Sailor Cupcake nodded in response and they swam over. Once they started the swim to the bottom, bubbles formed around their bodies to act as air pockets so they could breathe. They found Umi in what appeared to be an underwater city. Umi was at the bottom of the pool and she touched a small, colorful jewel. This made the water level go down so that they were all trapped and couldn't swim out to the main section. Sailor Cupcake sighed; Endymion was probably right about Umi's behavior being a trick, and she had fallen for it.

"You are much more wonderful than I. You had those magic bubbles around you; I had nothing," Umi sighed.

"Vines Entanglement!" Umi shrieked as she found herself tied up with that scary fanged Senshi on the other end.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"How do I know you're not tricking us?" Sailor Cupcake demanded.

"Why would I trick anyone?! I'm just a sweet, innocent girl!" sobbed Umi.

"Stop stalling, Bridget. We're supposed to kill the Magic Knights anyway; that way they'll be free from Sailor Nemesis," King Endymion pointed out.

"I can't kill her! It's not right!"

"She won't be killed, she's just going back to her own world."

"What kind of talk is that?! Just let me go!" Umi wailed.

"No! Endymion's right! Mrs. Hino is right!" Sailor Cupcake exclaimed as she tightened the vines so that they began to choke Umi.

"Please stop..." Umi whispered helplessly.

"We're going to rescue you. You'll get to see Fuu and Hikaru again," Sailor Cupcake said kindly as Umi took her last breath. She slumped over, glowing with a blue light. She then disappeared in a flash.

"That was it?" Sailor Cupcake then looked down at herself, and at Endymion. They were glowing too, going back to their world as well.


	30. Tall, Tall Mountain

Chapter 29: Tall, Tall Mountain

Odango. Seiya was in Odango's arms, safe and sound.

"Oooh...Pierre..." Where did THAT voice come from, Seiya wondered. She looked out in the pink area she and Usagi were floating in and saw that Pierre was floating there too, with Ahmed in his arms.

"Yes, that's it, no one should be in unrequited love," Seiya whispered as she closed her eyes again. Then she gasped, as she felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes, only to see a pool of water beneath her. She landed in the water, coming up sputtering, Ahmed beside her doing the same. They climbed out onto a long rocky path together.

"This isn't the Crystal Palace," Ahmed said flatly.

"Um, no, it's not. Probably one of those Magic Knights or that evil Sailor Senshi teleported us here, like how she...she..." Seiya stopped, snarling and clenching her hand into a fist. There was a shrieking sound, and suddenly a monkey leaped down out of seemingly nowhere, snatching up Ahmed's transformation bracelet. It ran off, chattering tauntingly.

"Give that back now. I don't want to lose more weight by chasing you," Ahmed snapped.

"I think it's plotting against you then," Seiya joked before they began their pursuit of the monkey. Even though bottomless pits opened up in the path before them, somehow they were able to leap across, buoyed by a mysterious wind.

"Come on, come on! Come play with me!" giggled a voice that carried on the wind.

"That sounds like one of those Magic Knights!" exclaimed Seiya.

"I think we lost the monkey," said Ahmed. Yes, it was nowhere to be seen.

"It's probably just further up the mountain. I can go check for you if you want," volunteered Seiya. She didn't wait for Ahmed's response and she charged forward until she found an area that looked like it was a good place to go rock climbing. When she looked up, she could see the monkey at the top, running away out of sight. She then screamed as Ahmed suddenly came crashing down on her.

"WEEE!!! More fun with the silly ones who pine for love!" giggled that voice again. Ahmed crawled off of Seiya, looking around for where that was coming from.

"Quit manipulating us and show us where you are!" demanded Seiya.

"Then come find me," the voice replied, and a strong wind picked up and Seiya and Ahmed were lifted into the air. They floated over the rocky ledges, around a corner, across another spot where they could've dropped back down to the bottom, until they landed on the other side. That was where they saw the girl. She was dressed mostly in green, with white armor around her chest. She had fluffy blond hair and glasses framed her green eyes. In short, she was Fuu Hououji, the Wind Knight. In her hand was Ahmed's silvery transformation bracelet.

"Give that back! Otherwise we'll both be powerless!" shouted Seiya.

"Nope. I like it too much," Fuu shrugged.

"What would you want with it anyway, you're not Sailor Vanilla!"

"Dear foolish girl, you need to learn that we Magic Knights must stop the Sailor Senshi from destroying Cephiro. But I guess playing sports has addled your brains so that you would forget," Fuu smirked. Her sword appeared in her hands, she swung it...

"Where did that monkey come from?!" exclaimed Seiya. Yes, now Fuu's vision was blocked by the monkey, which was grabbing her face. This forced her to drop both her sword and Ahmed's transformation bracelet, which the pink-haired boy gladly picked up.

"Vanilla Power, Make Up!" Fuu threw the monkey off of her and then screamed in horror when she saw the silver-clad Senshi standing there with that fearsome Glaive in his hands.

"Oh no! I didn't plan for this! I thought I could keep him from turning into that form!" she wailed, "All my plans involved him being powerless!"

"Go get her, Sailor Vanilla! Remember, if you kill her, she'll return to her..."

"Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu suddenly called, sending a strong gust of wind that knocked Seiya and Sailor Vanilla to their butts.

"Hey, I thought you just said you didn't have any plans!"

"Shut up, you stupid athlete-type! That was done on a whim!" Fuu retorted. Then she barely had time to duck out of the way as Sailor Vanilla nearly decapitated her with the Silence Glaive. She ran ahead and then disappeared when she jumped through what looked like a solid rock wall, except that it shimmered when she passed through it.

"After her!"

"You know, possibly she just went back to her world."

"This isn't a time to hesitate, Ahmed! She's in with that evil Sailor Senshi who destroyed Kinmoku and stole my powers!" Seiya snapped.

"I just don't think we should rush into what could be a trap."

"Just go!" Seiya shouted, shoving Sailor Vanilla ahead of her towards the place Fuu had vanished. Sailor Vanilla stuck his head through. It was completely different in there; more like an amusement park slide in a dark room rather than a mountain in the open air.

"HAHAHA!!! You look silly with your head stuck in the rock," Fuu taunted. She had to back up, however, as Seiya shoved Sailor Vanilla through and they crashed in a heap on the floor. Fuu backed up so much that she ended up stepping on the slide and she began to slip down. Seiya grabbed Sailor Vanilla and pulled him onto the slide with her so they could chase Fuu.

"Mystery Cloud!" Sailor Vanilla called.

"What was that for?! Now we can't see where we're going!" Seiya shouted.

"You people seem to hate fog powers," noted Fuu.

"That's because they're useless!"

"Emerald Typhoon!" When Fuu blew the fog away, she had to duck away from the blade of the Silence Glaive again. She materialized her sword again, intending to have an old-fashioned sword fight with the Senshi, but, once again, that monkey landed on her face again.

"Mystery..." Sailor Vanilla started to say, but Seiya clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Don't do that again, I want to be able to see where we're going."

"Get off of my face, you stupid monkey!" Fuu finally flung it off her face and it fell shrieking over the edge of the slide. She then blocked the blade of the Silence Glaive with her own sword.

"Just let him kill you! You'll go back to your world!"

"Don't lie, evil alien Sailor Senshi who tried to seduce Usagi! I declare that this be the nerd's revenge on an athletic oppressor who tried to force everyone to play sports whether they like it or not!"

"That makes no sense, Fuu! I did NOT try to seduce Odango!"

"Yes you did! You forced her to date you!"

"No I didn't! She could've not showed up! I didn't go to her house and DRAG her to the park! She chose to keep the date!"

"Then you tried to force sex on her!"

"Dancing! I was just going to dance with her!"

"Look out, you two! We just went down the wrong path!" exclaimed Sailor Vanilla. Seiya and Fuu screamed as they saw the skull marking pass over their heads, but then Seiya smiled.

"What's wrong? Doesn't this mean we'll all go back to our own worlds?"

"Then it means I'll see Pierre again."

"No you won't! We'll all die! MWAHAHAHA!!! 

"Fuu, I believe in Odango's friend Rei..." Seiya whispered as everything became black.


	31. Tick Tock Magic Carpet

Chapter 30: Tick-Tock Magic Carpet

"Ha ha! I'm already awake! And I DO know where I am! I'm obviously inside a giant clock!" Pierre Fromage declared as Kou Yaten woke up beside him.

"Good for you. You're in a giant...WHAT?!" Yaten exclaimed as she sat bolt upright and looked around. Yes, that's exactly what it looked like, Pierre was correct. But why would they be in a giant clock? Why would that evil Sailor Senshi send them here, of all places? This certainly wasn't the most dangerous place Yaten could think of, although it definitely wasn't very safe.

"I just wanted to say that because it would be stereotypical to be all confused and wondering where I was," Pierre answered.

"What do we do next? Just sit here? I think that would be a good idea."

"Yes, if we do that, then we'll break the rules for this kind of story. Characters who get sucked into alternate worlds always make the mistake of wanting to explore, and then they get lost and in trouble," Pierre agreed.

"And they often listen to disembodied voices that tell them fake ways to escape or about hidden treasure that's guarded by monsters," added Yaten.

"Hey, what do you have against disembodied voices?! You're mean!" Yaten and Pierre stared. That voice sounded familiar, like one of the Magic Knights!

"I don't hate them. They're just very cliche," explained Pierre.

"Aww, but cliches can be interesting if they're done right. You know why things often become stereotypes? It's not just because of laziness and prejudice, it's also because certain ones are really popular," answered the voice.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" demanded Yaten.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hikaru Shidou," giggled the mysterious voice.

"How do you do that if it has nothing to do with your fire powers?" wondered Pierre.

"Actually, I'm not a disembodied voice. I just was playing with you. I'm up here!" Pierre and Yaten looked up to see Hikaru sitting on a spot that looked like it would be impossible to reach unless one rode on the giant clock hand that was circling the area.

"And you want us to come up there? Forget it, I'm not moving from this spot," Yaten retorted.

"Really? Not even for this coupon for free caviar?" Hikaru called teasingly.

"You think I'm stupid? That was probably given to you by the evil Sailor Senshi as a trick."

"Evil Sailor Senshi? You mean like that fat one down there?"

"No, Sailor Nemesis! The one who took on Clef's form as a trick!" Pierre called back.

"Clef...wasn't Clef?" Hikaru whispered, shocked. That might've been true. The last she remembered, Clef had appeared to her and Umi just after Fuu had left for her mission to lock those two Sailor Senshi together and get the power of Sailor Caramel's forehead. But he didn't seem like he was himself; he shot a beam of energy at them out of his staff and after that...all she remembered was waking up in here. It had taken awhile before her whole body had appeared, which was why Yaten and Pierre first thought she was being a disembodied mysterious voice.

"That's right! And so was that stuff about if you're killed here, you'll go back to your own world," added Yaten.

"But how do I know?" Hikaru wondered, "HOW DO I KNOW?!"

"Cookie Prism Power, Make Up!"

"What'd you do that for?! Now she won't trust us!" snapped Yaten.

"She's attacking, that's why!" Sailor Cookie exclaimed as Hikaru came leaping at them in a fiery streak. He shoved Yaten out of the way and she crashed into the wall behind them.

"Flame Arrow!"

"Paper Cut Slash!" Now it was Yaten's turn to push Sailor Cookie out of the way, as his sheets of sharp paper were mostly burned by Hikaru's fire. A few of them did manage to give Hikaru some paper cuts, but this didn't faze her much given that she had faced much stronger enemies when she was battling Zagato's minions in Cephiro.

"Ruby..." Hikaru didn't get to finish her attack call, as Sailor Cookie used the technique that had worked well on Umi--holding her down with his body.

"Now just let us kill you. You'll go back to your world," repeated Yaten.

"Never! You HAVE to be tricking me! You Sailor Senshi are evil! Sailor Lollipop didn't want to make peace; she just threw her energy thing at me!" Hikaru protested.

"That was because you were going to kill Madoka; did you expect her to let that happen?" Yaten retorted.

"Of course I did! I gave them a choice and they chose to have her killed!"

"No they didn't! I wasn't there, but from what Maria told me, Akane just decided that there was a second choice--to fight back instead of just letting you either kill her or take her powers."

"Yaten, she's not going to listen. Let's just throw her off this ledge...OW!" Sailor Cookie jumped up in surprise as Hikaru bit his arm and then pulled out her sword. She lunged at him and he backed up into Yaten, sending them both falling over the edge of the platform they were standing on. Hikaru had also mistimed her jump and she, too, plummetted. Down out of the clock tower they fell, ending up outside in the blue sky. They landed rather ungracefully in a heap on a flying carpet that just happened to pass by at that time.

"Yaten! Who's that you brought with you?" asked a startled voice.

"Whoever it is brought a Magic Knight!" added someone with an English accent. Mortimer and Taiki were riding the magic carpet too.

"Great, now I can push all of you Sailor Senshi to your doom! MWAHAHAHA!!!" crowed Hikaru.

"Not if we do it first!" retorted Mortimer, and he shoved Hikaru off the carpet. The last they saw of her was a flash of red light.

"That was strange. Now where are we going?" asked Yaten.

"Wherever the carpet takes us," answered Sailor Cookie; then he detransformed. The carpet suddenly swooped upwards and stopped at what looked like a giant moving sculpture. There were about 5 wide, flat pyramids, all floating over a white walkway. The carpet flew over to the edge of the walkway where there was a large purple button with a "!" sign on it.

"Oh no. I'm not going to push it. That would be too obvious."

"Pierre, that's a stupid reason," retorted Mortimer and he pushed the button down. Luckily, all it did was flip the pyramids over so that one could jump from one to the other, if one wanted to. The carpet then flew away, taking the group to what looked like a house floating in the sky.

"I bet that's where the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk lives," said Mortimer.

"Then he'll want to eat you, since he likes the blood of Englishmen," snickered Pierre.

"What?! I'll teach it to eat me! Chocolate Power, Make Up!" Mortimer called, holding up his bracelet and transforming into Sailor Chocolate.

"Sit down. It's not a good idea to be attacking so impulsively and you might fall off the carpet," scolded Taiki.

"Crystal Surround!" called Sailor Chocolate, ignoring Taiki's advice and attempting to encase the house in crystal, but all he managed to do was bar the door. The translucent crystal over the doorway glowed bright orange, and then a stream of fire shot through, blasting a hole in the crystal.

"It's Hikaru! Cookie Prism..."

"It doesn't matter. The carpet's taking us away," interrupted Yaten, clamping her hand over Pierre's mouth. The next thing they sailed by was a ship in the sky.

"If we got off and went on that, we would really be Sailors," joked Mortimer.

"I wonder where the carpet will take us next," wondered Pierre.


	32. Final Video Game Adventure

Chapter 31: Final Video Game Adventure

In response to Pierre's question, the carpet then flew over an spot with many clouds and arching rainbows. It swooped down at one and bounced along it, nearly spilling the startled riders.

"These aren't rainbows! They're airborne pathways! Real rainbows are just illusions of light prisms!" exclaimed Mortimer.

"I thought they looked too solid," added Taiki.

"Who's flying this thing anyway?" snapped Yaten.

"I think it's flying on it's own. Look, there's a bunch of pillars ahead; maybe it'll let us off there," Pierre answered. The carpet whizzed to the middle of the pillars and began spiraling downwards. The middle pillar, which was lower than the other four, opened up at the top and the carpet flew in. Now they found themselves in a water-filled cavern with a door. An energy beam shot out of the front of the carpet and blasted the door open, making a pathway through.

"What is this room?! The carpet needs to look out for that waterfall!" shrieked Yaten as they flew through a passage and came out in a room with more water, including a waterfall.

"It's trying to crash us into it!" exclaimed Mortimer.

"Hey, maybe it hates gender-bending Sailor Senshi," snickered Pierre, pointing to Taiki and Yaten, "I mean, I heard that you two once turned yourselves into rock star boys." Yaten started to respond but she got water in her mouth as they passed through the waterfall. They came out the other side on an area that seemed to be another set of platforms and the like floating in the sky, although this "sky" was dark.

"This seems like a good place for a Magic Knight to be. It looks like a stereotypical evil place," noted Pierre.

"You could be right. When is this going to stop, anyway?" complained Mortimer.

"Don't ask that or it might come true, and you'll fall off," warned Taiki.

"That's strange, there's big crystals sticking up out of that pathway with metal balls circling them. It would be a great help for science if we could get that magentic rock," Pierre commented.

"Hey, what did Taiki say?! Don't ask to jump off or you'll fall!" Yaten snapped. Pierre stood up on the carpet in challenge.

"Don't tell me what to do! Ahmed tells me you're just a whiny fashion ditz!"

"What?! I am NOT a fashion ditz, that's the stupid Queen who Seiya tried to mess up the mission for!" retorted Yaten, also standing up.

"Look out for that ledge overhead!" shouted Mortimer, shoving Taiki down. It was too late for Yaten and Pierre, though, and they were knocked off the carpet into the dark sky below, disappearing as flashes of blue. The scenery suddenly shifted dramatically, and now instead of a dark sky, there was lava below.

"This reminds me of a story Makoto told me and Kurumi once about one of her battles when she was Sailor Jupiter. They were trying to rescue her friends Hotaru and Chibi-Usa from being stuck inside Hotaru's house, and they were in a strange dimension where the scenery kept changing like this. One minute it would be in the jungle and the next they would be in the snow," said Mortimer.

"So you think that one of the Magic Knights might be manipulating the dimension from behind the scenes?" mused Taiki.

"Possibly. Now what's going on?" Mortimer exclaimed as everything went dark again. When they could see again, they were in a place that was similar to the dark sky area.

"It does seem like there is someone manipulating this space," said Taiki as they flew over a steep orange inclined plane. The carpet then swooped upwards and they passed a spinning set of platforms that looked like a small ferris wheel, and then another steep incline; this one was gray, though.

"Not up again!" screamed Mortimer as the carpet zoomed upwards, whizzing past a very tall pole, yet another of those spinning ferris wheel platforms, and then came to an abrupt, crashing stop on a large windy platform. The wind suddenly glowed blue and Taiki and Mortimer were swept across the platform and then dumped into a green tube. They landed on a large, flat black rock.

"This was where it was taking us. But we keep seeing blue," commented Taiki, "Does that have any significance?

"How right you are. But I wouldn't expect anything less from one who is obviously a real genius," said a voice. Mortimer spun around and saw a blue-haired Magic Knight standing on the rock too.

"How did you know that about Taiki? She's a refugee from another planet!" exclaimed Mortimer in disbelief.

"It's elementary, my dear Sailor Senshi. She has a large forehead, so such a head must hold a big brain. The bigger the brain, the smarter the person," Umi answered smugly.

"That's not true! Kurumi has the HUGEST forehead I've ever seen and she's not smart at all!" Mortimer retorted," Chocolate Power, Make Up!"

"Oh, you want to fight? I was hoping to talk to you a bit. You see..."

"Don't pull a trick on me! Crystal Surround!" Umi was cut off in mid-sentence as her body suddenly became encased in a clear crystal. She burst free, her sword appearing in her hand.

"If that's what you want, then you'll get it! Water Dragon!" Umi snarled as Sailor Chocolate easily stepped out of the way.

"Catch me! Catch me!" he taunted, running across the rock.

"Get back here you obnoxious Sailor Senshi! At least fight fair with your powers!" Umi shouted, but she didn't move to chase him. Sailor Chocolate stopped, staring at her. Umi stared back.

"Crystal..."

"Wait. Are you really going to be able to stop me with that?" Umi challenged. Sailor Chocolate stopped. Umi was right. He wasn't strong enough with his Senshi magic.

"Water Dragon!" Umi suddenly shouted. This time she aimed at Taiki and knocked her down. Umi ran over and grabbed the startled alien, holding her sword up. "If you don't surrender those useless powers to me, I'll kill her."

"Don't do it, Mortimer. If she takes your powers, you'll have no way of beating her at all, even if you have to work harder at it," Taiki warned.

"Shut up! What a stereotypical thing to say! It's just like in one of those cutesy magical girl anime shows where the main character's boyfriend is captured by the enemy!" Umi snarled.

"I'm not in love with Taiki, you fool," snapped Sailor Chocolate.

"Well? Give me the...OOF!!" Umi gasped as Taiki shoved herself out of her grasp, the Escudo sword clattering to the ground. Sailor Chocolate rushed forward and grabbed Umi's sword, but it turned to water and melted in his hand, reappearing back on the rock.

"I say we just throw her off into the sky," Sailor Chocolate smirked.

"What?! You'll have to catch me first!" Umi retorted. In response, Taiki grabbed her arm, but Umi kicked her away.

"Crystal Surround!" Sailor Chocolate shouted, and Umi was encased in crystal again. This time, Taiki grabbed Umi around the waist and began to drag her to the edge. Umi squirmed and broke out of the rocky covering, shoving Taiki to the side, but Sailor Chocolate knocked her down.

"What is it with you boys and trying to kiss me!" Umi shouted.

"I'm not trying to kiss you, you idiot! I'm trying to get rid of you!"

"Then try harder! Sapphire Hurricane!" Sailor Chocolate was blown aside, and Taiki took his place, pulling Umi closer and closer to the edge. Umi suddenly grabbed Sailor Chocolate by the leg.

"Hey, let me go! Crystal..."

"Sapphire Hurricane!" Umi called quickly, before he could finish his attack phrase, and the force blew all three of them off of the big black rock.

"Now where do we go!?" Sailor Chocolate exclaimed as he, Taiki, and Umi disappeared in flashes of blue light.


	33. Truth Revealed

Chapter 32: Truth Revealed

When she and Kurumi had been put in the energy cages, Jessica's mind was already at work in trying to think of a way to escape. From what she saw happen to Kurumi, their Senshi attacks would not be enough to break free, and would only backfire on them.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?! We're going to be sold to the circus by an evil Sailor Senshi!" wailed Kurumi, detransforming in despair.

"Because we're going to find a way to escape, mon," Jessica said, softly but very firmly. Luckily, Sailor Nemesis was watching the TV screens she had set up, so she was distracted, at least for the moment.

"I added a warp to the last two. This will be fun to watch," she was snickering to her herself. Fuu was sobbing in her cage.

"It's hopeless! We're never going to get out!" she moaned.

"The other Senshi will come back, mon. They're not going to stay in the video game dimension forever, and neither will Umi and Hikaru. They will come back."

"How do you know that?" sniffled Fuu.

"Because if they're killed in those dimensions, then..." Jessica was interrupted by an angry roar from Sailor Nemesis, who spun around, glaring at her.

"What's this? You're supposed to be crying like the other two!" she snarled. Jessica did not speak; instead, she looked Sailor Nemesis in the eyes sternly. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, you stupid midget." Though it did not show on her face, inside, Jessica's heart was soaring. That was exactly what she wanted to happen! Sailor Nemesis stomped over and yanked Jessica out of the energy cage by her dreadlocks.

"Jellybean Prism Power, Make Up!" Sailor Nemesis nearly dropped the tiny transforming Senshi in fright. What kind of warrior was she?!

"Shut up!" Sailor Nemesis screamed, flinging Sailor Jellybean across the room. She crashed into the metal folding chairs with a loud clanging sound. Sailor Jellybean stuck her arm out weakly.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" she cried. Sharp purple ribbons came flying out of her fingers, cutting through the energy cages and releasing Fuu and Kurumi.

"No! Get back in those cages!" Sailor Nemesis's hand glowed; she was ready to reform the cages, but Kurumi lunged at her with a kick, knocking her to the floor.

"Caramel Power, Make Up!"

"I said, get back in the cage!" Sailor Nemesis roared. The beam of energy shot out of her hand, but this time, Fuu shoved Sailor Caramel out of the way, and the beam hit the podium, trapping it but missing the real targets.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu shouted, and Sailor Nemesis fell down again. She jumped back up and grabbed Sailor Jellybean, who was barely conscious.

"If you hit me, you'll hurt her. You don't want to do that, now do you?" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"WAAAAH!!! It's a challenge right out of a magical girl anime!" cried Sailor Caramel. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"That tiny dark Senshi doesn't make a very good shield for you. And that tall Senshi in the aqua outfit could easily hit some part of you that's not blocked by her," she pointed out.

"GAH!! Then take her!" Sailor Nemesis shouted, flinging Sailor Jellybean at Fuu, who caught her.

"Winds of Healing!" Fuu called, and Sailor Jellybean began to glow with a green aura.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Caramel added, hitting Sailor Nemesis with a turquoise energy beam from her finger. Sailor Nemesis glared back and shot her own energy beam, encasing Sailor Caramel in a cage again.

"What's that weird light?!" Fuu suddenly exclaimed. Sailor Nemesis spun around and screamed in horror. All the TV screens were glowing with the colors of the Magic Knights! There was an explosion and Sailor Nemesis, Fuu, and Sailor Jellybean were blown to the side of the room.

"YAY!! I'm home again!" cheered a voice.

"Not more fog! I'm sick of fog!" added another.

"Really, Seiya? Was Kinmoku foggy like that?" asked the first.

"Um, no, Chibi-Usa, it's just that Sailor Vanilla kept using that stupid fog attack and it was annoying."

"Ahmed, I told you that was stupid," scolded another voice, this one sounding French.

"Quit insulting fog powers, you ugly crossdresser!" shouted someone who could only be Galaxy Chang.

"That's just his Senshi outfit!" retorted another with an Australian accent.

"No!! How could they come back?! How could they find out the secret?!" gasped Sailor Nemesis in horror as the smoke cleared and all the rest of the Sailor Senshi, both former and current, could be seen.

"Because I predicted it," answered Rei. Parallax stood beside her, nodding in agreement.

"I saw Umi there! She was really scared of me!" giggled Mozzarella.

"That's very odd. I saw her as well, only she was more confident," responded Mortimer in confusion.

"Hikaru did a frightening, horrible thing to Mokona," whimpered Serena.

"She was overly cheerful to me and kept wanting to 'play' but it was more like stupid fighting," said Akane.

"What's with that? Why did people see different forms of the Magic Knights at the same time?" asked Sailor Caramel.

"Because I split each of the Magic Knights into 5 different people, you idiot! Only now they're gone! Gone back to their world! You Sailor Senshi will pay for wrecking my plan!" Sailor Nemesis shouted before she disappeared.

"What do we do now?" asked Kurumi, detransforming.

"Kill me," Fuu whispered, "Send me back to where Hikaru and Umi went. I can hear them calling."

"I think you should do it, Serena. Since you're such a fan," said Rei.

"I can't do it! Let someone else do it!" she cried, turning away.

"Fuu, why don't you just do it yourself?" snapped Sakura, "You're such a wimp, relying on others like that."

"Okay. Hikaru. Umi. I'm coming to you..." Fuu lifted her sword to her neck and used it to cut her own head off. Serena screamed and began to cry, Rei holding her gently.

"It'll be okay. They're just going back to their world," she said softly.

"Yes. I can hear them cheering," added Parallax.

Hikaru opened her eyes. It was blurry at first, but then she could make out that she was lying on the floor of Tokyo Tower. Right where she and her friends had been taken away by that Sailor Nemesis girl. She remembered that the capture had occured just barely after they arrived back after killing Emeraude and saving Cephiro.

"We're home..." Fuu whispered, fumbling for her glasses.

"I guess the Sailor Senshi were right. When they killed us, it saved us. It freed us from that other world," added Umi.

"I think people are staring at us. We should really be finding our classmates; they'll wonder what we're doing," said Fuu.

"Sure! It's great to be home again!" Hikaru chirped as the three friends hugged, reunited again.


End file.
